Exo In Kindergarten
by Hanny TaoRis HardShipper
Summary: New! Drama Version for Little EXO Members. Bagaimana kelucuan bocah-bocah menggemaskan itu memainkan sebuah drama? Check this out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Author akui cast disini bukan punya author huhuhu~**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship, Romance**

**Rating : K+**

**Pair : TaoRis, BaekYeol, KaiSoo, SuLay, ChenMin and HunHan.**

**Summary : Bagaimanakah kelucuan dan manisnya para member EXO kecil di taman kanak-kanak? Check this out**

**Warning : Boy x Boy as Yaoi. Typho, Gaje, OOC, and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**EXO In Kindergaten**

**Character**

**Wu Yifan/Kris**

-Usia 6 tahun

-Gampang marah dan sedikit pendiam

-Pintar dan cerdik

-Sayang pada semua dongsaeng-dongsaengnya

-Selalu ingin dekat dengan Tao dan melarang siapapun untuk terlalu dekat dengan Tao

-Sangat suka memeluk Tao saat Tao sedang tidur

**Huang Zi Tao**

-Usia 5 tahun

-Aktif dan periang

-Takut dengan hantu

-Suka melakukan bbuing-bbuing terutama pada Kris

-Sangat suka boneka panda

-Selalu menangis jika Kris marah padanya

**Park Chanyeol**

-Usia 5 tahun

-Sangat aktif dan periang

-Selalu tersenyum lebar pada teman-temannya jika sedang senang

-Jahil, terutama pada Baekhyun

-Sangat suka memeluk Baekhyun

-Berteman baik dengan Kris

**Byun Baekhyun**

-Usia 6 tahun

-Sangat suka bermain boneka terutama dengan Tao

-Takut pada kecoa

-Sangat menyayangi Chanyeol

-Sangat menakutkan jika sedang marah, terutama jika Chanyeol menjahilinya.

-Sering bernyanyi bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan Chen

**Kim Jongin/Kai**

-Usia 5 tahun

-Periang dan aktif juga jahil

-Suka menari didalam kelas bersama Lay

-Selalu mencium Kyungsoo jika Kyungsoo bernyanyi

-Selalu kesal jika Kyungsoo dekat dengan Suho

-Sangat suka menjahili Sehun

**Do Kyungsoo**

-Usia 5 tahun

-Aktif dan periang

-Sangat suka menyanyi terutama dengan Baekhyun dan Chen

-Takut pada ulat bulu

-Suka bermain petak umpet terutama dengan Suho dan Lay

-Sangat perhatian dan sayang pada Kai

**Kim Joonmyeon/Suho**

-Usia 6 tahun

-Sangat suka berenang

-Selalu menampilkan senyum angelicnya pada siapapun

-Baik hati dan peduli pada semua dongsaengnya

-Sangat dekat dan selalu menempel dengan Lay

-Sangat suka bermain petak umpet terutama dengan Lay

-Sangat suka saat melihat Lay yang tengah menari

**Zhang Yi Xing/Lay**

-Usia 5 tahun

-Sedikit pendiam

-Suka menari didalam kelas terutama dengan Kai

-Sangat suka makan Pizza

-Menyukai senyum angelic Suho

-Selalu dekat dengan Suho dimanapun

-Selalu cemberut saat Suho bermain dengan Kyungsoo

**Kim Jongdae/Chen**

-Usia 5 tahun

-Sedikit jahil dan sangat aktif

-Suka bernyanyi bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

-Sangat suka mencium pipi chubby Xiumin

-Sangat senang disuapi oleh Xiumin ketika mereka tengah makan bersama

-Sangat benci ketika Xiumin menghiraukannya

**Kim Minseok/Xiumin**

-Usia 6 tahun

-Aktif dan periang

-Hobi makan makanan manis terutama baozi

-Sangat suka menari dan menyanyi tetapi pemalu jika dilihat banyak orang

-Sayang pada semua dongsaengnya terutama Chen

-Sangat suka mendengar Chen bernyanyi

-Selalu blushing ketika Chen mencium pipinya

**Oh Sehun**

-Usia 5 tahun

-Aktif dan periang namun sedikit pemalu

-Suka mencium bibir Luhan

-Tidak suka pada serangga

-Sangat suka bubble tea sama dengan Luhan

-Selalu manja pada Luhan

-Marah pada siapapun yang membuat Luhan menangis atau terlalu dekat dengan Luhan

**Lu Han/Luhan**

-Usia 6 tahun

-Baik hati dan aktif

-Sangat menyukai bubble tea sama dengan Sehun

-Sangat perhatian dan menyayangi Sehun

-Sangat suka bermain boneka dengan Tao dan Baekhyun

-Sangat suka menari tapi malu jika dilihat orang lain

-Suka memarahi Kai jika Kai menjahili Sehun

-Wajahnya selalu merona saat Sehun mencium bibirnya

**Teacher**

**Victoria Song**

-Usia 20 tahun

-Sangat suka anak-anak

-Baik hati, penyayang dan sabar pada semua muridnya

-Over Protektif pada semua muridnya dari orang asing

-Menyukai bbuing-bbuing Tao

-Sangat suka melihat kemesraan masing-masing muridnya(?)

**Prologue**

**Boneka Tuan Panda**

**(TaoRis)**

"Huweeeeee hiks huweeeee," Tao menangis dengan keras saat boneka pandanya tidak sengaja dia rusak. Tangan kiri boneka itu sobek secara tiba-tiba entah karena apa. Membuat mata Tao berkaca-kaca karena teman baiknya Tuan Panda kini terluka.

"Tuan Panda punya Tao terluka hiks hiks huwweee," Tao kembali menangis meraung-raung dilantai ruangan kelas.

Suara tangisan Tao tentu saja membuat seisi kelas memandanginya kasihan. Namun mereka tidak mau mendekati Tao karena saat salah satu dari mereka mendekat pada Tao, maka dengan cepat mereka akan merasakan aura mengerikan dan pandangan tajam dari Kris. Membuat mereka mengurungkan niatnya kembali mendekati Tao.

Kris yang sejak tadi melihat Tao menangis mulai mendekati Tao dan langsung berjongkok dihadapannya. Kris menepuk-nepuk pipi Tao pelan dan membuat bocah pecinta boneka panda itu menghentikan tangisannya. Tao menatap Kris yang ada dihadapannya dengan terisak pelan.

"Tao Tao kenapa?" tanya Kris lembut.

"Hiks Tuan Panda terluka dan Tao tidak bisa bermain lagi dengan Tuan Panda hiks," mata Tao mulai kembali berkaca-kaca dan mulai kembali menangis.

"Sshhh sudahlah, Tao Tao jangan menangis lagi. Kalau begitu aku akan menggantikan Tuan Panda dan bermain bersama Tao. Bagaimana?" tawar Kris masih tersenyum pada Tao.

Tao berhenti menangis dan menatap Kris.

"Benarkah Kris-ge mau menggantikan Tuan Panda dan bermain dengan Tao?" tanya Tao antusias. Kris mengangguk dan Tao langsung memeluk Kris erat. Membuat Kris blusing dibuatnya.

Kris kemudian menatap boneka Tuan Panda dan tersenyum sinis.

'**Huh rasakan kau boneka jelek. Kau membuat Tao Tao selalu bermain denganmu dan bukan denganku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku merusakmu weeee :P,'** ucap Kris dalam hati dengan nada puas.

**TBC**

**Hohoho~ lagi-lagi fic aneh dan gaje yang aq buat nyahaha~**

**Ide ceritanya juga pasaran lagi huhuhu**

**Fic ini satu judul satu couple, tapi gak menutup kemungkinan judulnya sama. Dan juga character lain bakal ada disetiap judul tapi tidak terlalu fokus pada mereka, hanya pada main/pemeran utama saja.**

**Terima kasih sudah banyak yang mendoakan author biar cepet sembuh. Dan ternyata ada readers juga yang sakit yah? Moga kalian juga cepet sehat **** sekarang memang lagi musin flu karena hujan melulu. Jaga kesehatan kalian yah readers **

**Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Sebelumnya author bingung apa member EXO disini bicaranya cadel atau enggak. Soalnya author gak tahu kalau orang Korea atau Cina cadelnya kaya gimana#dicakar panda. Jadi author buat aja cadelnya kaya orang Indo hohoho~ kalo ngomong R jadi L terus S jadi C. Ada yang tahu lagi gak selain itu XD dan khusus cadelnya buat semuanya kecuali Kris hohoho **** dan makasih buat sarannya dari diitactorlovr, author udah pake ini hehehe emang jadi imut banget kyaaaa~**

**Oh yah dan kemarin yang author maksud satu chap itu satu couple dengan satu judul **

**EXO In Kindergaten**

**Chapter One**

**Boneka Tuan Panda**

**Main Cast: TaoRis**

**Warning : Typho**

Exonia Kindergaten, sebuah sekolah taman kanak-kanak di kota Seoul. Sekolah taman kanak-kanan tingkat menengah keatas yang luas dengan segala fasilitas yang sangat lengkap dan tenaga pengajar yang professional. Terdiri dari lima kelas dengan nama yang berbeda dan memiliki keunikan tersendiri. Taman kanak-kanak yang didirikan oleh Lee Soo Man ini bahkan sudah menjadi taman kanak-kanan terfavorit di Seoul.

Exonia Kindergaten terlihat ramai pagi itu. Para orang tua murid dari sekolah tersebut terlihat tengah menemani anak-anak mereka, sebelum anak-anak mereka masuk kedalam kelasnya. Ada yang tengah menenangkan anaknya yang masih menangis karena tidak ingin berpisah dengan _eommanya_. Ada yang tengah menyuapi anaknya makan makanan kecil, ada juga seorang ibu yang menangis tersedu-sedu saat anaknya akan masuk kedalam kelas. Dan juga beberapa kegiatan lainnya yang sudah biasa kita lihat di taman kanak-kanak.

Maklum saja karena ini adalah hari ketiga anak-anak mereka masuk ke taman kanak-kanak tersebut.

Di depan salah satu kelas yang bernama kelas _Star_. Sudah banyak orang tua murid dan anak mereka yang masih sibuk bercengkrama satu sama lain. Seperti _eomma_ Tao yang masih sibuk membenarkan seragam anaknya yang sejak tadi Tao tidak pernah berhenti bermain-main dengan boneka pandanya. Dan mereka berdua tidak mengetahui bahwa dari tadi sepasang mata menatap mereka intens. Pandangan itu lebih tepatnya ditujukkan pada Tao yang terlihat asyik menciumi boneka panda baru miliknya.

Orang yang sejak tadi menatap intens mereka tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Wu Yifan atau Kris. Salah satu murid kelas _Star_ juga, yang sama dengan Tao. Karena terlalu fokus pada Tao, Kris bahkan tidak mendengar dengan jelas ucapan _eommanya_ yang sejak tadi memberikan wanti-wanti pada dirinya. Alhasil _eomma_ Kris hanya bisa menghela napasnya melihat kelakuan aneh anaknya itu. Sejak kedatangan ke taman kanak-kanak dihari pertama, Kris langsung celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu dan matanya langsung fokus ketika dia sudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Kris sayang, kenapa dari tadi memandang kesana terus?" tanya _eomma_ Kris sedikit jengah sembari memasukkan bekal makan siang yang dia buat kedalam tas bergambar naga milik Kris.

"Apa kau ingin boneka yang sedang dipegang anak itu? Nanti _eomma_ belikan untukmu sayang," lanjut _eomma_ Kris yang barusan selesai memasukkan bekal Kris. Tak lupa dia memasangkan tasnya dengan benar pada Kris. Harap dimaklum, Kris ini agak sedikit manja pada _eommanya_. Sang _eomma_ pun tidak lupa merapikan seragam Kris yang sedikit kusut.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang _eomma_ yang baru saja bertanya pada dirinya. Kris kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjuk Tao.

"Kris ingin anak itu _eomma_," ucap Kris yang langsung membuat _eommanya_ shock.

**Di lain pihak**

"Nah, semua sudah beres sayang," ucap _eomma_ Tao yang baru saja mengikat dasi di leher Tao. Tao mengangguk dan mencium pipi sang _eomma_.

"Makacih _eomma_," kata Tao sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sama-sama sayang," balas _eomma_ Tao sembari tersenyum hangat.

Tao pun kembali sibuk dengan boneka panda yang baru dibelikan oleh _appanya_ kemarin. Tao sangat menyukai boneka pemberian _appanya_ itu, bentuknya sangat lucu dan sangat menggemaskan.

Ukuran panjangnya kira-kira sepinggang Tao, sedikit tambun, bulu-bulunya sangat halus dan wajah panda itu tengah tersenyum lebar. Bahkan sejak _appa_ Tao membelikannya, Tao tidak pernah sekalipun melepaskan boneka itu dari pelukannya. Tao sudah menganggap boneka itu sebagai teman bermain sekarang.

"Oke anak-anak~ waktunya kalian masuk kedalam kelas," ucap sebuah suara dari pintu kelas yang terbuka. Asal suara itu ternyata dari guru mereka Victoria _soensaengnim_.

Suara seorang yeoj_y_a yang merupakan guru kelas dari kelas _Star_ itu pun membuat semua murid langsung berjalan menuju kelas. Tentunya setelah memberikan kecupan sayang pada masing-masing _eomma_ mereka dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, dadah, bye-bye dan sebagainya.

"Wah~ boneka panda punya Tao lucu cekali, Baekkie pengen punya boneka kaya gitu ihh," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada imut. Mereka berdua kini tengah berjalan menuju kelas berdampingan. Wajah Baekhyun sedikit cemberut karena iri melihat boneka baru milik Tao.

Tao mengangguk antusias mendengar ucapan temannya yang lebih pendek darinya itu dan Tao pun makin memeluk erat boneka tersebut.

"Hehehe lucu kan boneka punya Tao. Uhh... boneka ini namanya Tuan Panda, wajahnya lucu, bulunya juga halus emh... telus baunya juga wangi cekali loh. Tao cayang~ banget cama boneka ini," kata Tao sambil menciumi wajah boneka Tuan Panda itu.

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang dari tadi memperhatikan salah satu dari mereka mulai mengeluarkan aura hitamnya. Orang itu sangat tidak suka melihat kedekatan mereka berdua, terlebih saat _namja_ kecil yang lebih tinggi dari _namja_ kecil lain disampingnya mulai menciumi boneka panda yang dari tadi dia peluk itu.

"Huweee Baekkie juga pengen cium boneka Tuan Panda," pinta Baekhyun dengan memasang wajah melas alias puppy eyes yang imut sekali pada Tao.

Tao yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun langsung menjauhkan boneka Tuan Panda dari Baekhyun.

"Gak boleh! Yang boleh cium Tuan Panda cuman Tao ajah," tolak Tao dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena sangat ingin mencium Tuan Panda punya Tao. Kris yang dibelakang mereka pun mempercepat jalannya mengejar Tao.

**GREP**

"Baekkie _hyung_~ lagi apa cih?" ucap seseorang yang memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Tidak lupa orang itu mengecup pipi Baekhyun beberapa kali. Membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya akan menangis mulai tertawa pelan karena geli. Baekhyun mulai berbalik dan menatap teman tersayangnya yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan membuat wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Channie~ jangan cium Baekkie telus donk, geli tau," Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang mempoutkan bibirnya karena mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"Baekkie pelit, Channie kan cuka banget cium pipi Baekkie. Habisnya manis sih racanya hehehe," kata Chanyeol yang langsung kembali memeluk Baekhyun dan menciumi pipinya lagi. Moment itu tidak luput dari mata elang nan tajam _soensaengnim_ mereka yang sejak tadi merekam kejadian tersebut.

'**Fufufu~ sungguh gambar yang sangat bagus. Andai saja Kris dan Tao seperti mereka. Tak apalah yang penting, BaekYeol is REAL(?)'** teriak Vict soensaengnim dalam hati sambil tertawa pelan.

**Back To Tao**

Tao mulai masuk kedalam kelas, namun sebelum Tao masuk dia memberi ucapan selamat pagi pada _soensaengnimnya_ terlebih dahulu. Tao kemudian mendekati Vict yang tengah berjongkok memperhatikan murid-muridnya.

"_Coencaengnim_ celamat pagi~," ucap Tao dengan nada riang. Vict yang tadi tengah memotret Sehun yang sedang mencium bibir Luhan pun langsung menyembunyikan kameranya dan membalas sapaan Tao.

"Selamat pagi Tao~," balas Vict dengan nada riang juga. Mata Vict pun tertuju pada boneka panda yang sedang digenggam erat oleh tangan sang empunya.

"Wahhh~ Tao punya boneka baru yah? Namanya siapa?" tanya Vict yang tangannya mulai terulur untuk menyentuh boneka tersebut, namun dengan cepat Tao menariknya dan memeluk erat bonekanya. Adegan itu bagaikan seekor kucing yang tengah melindungi ikan asin yang dia curi dari majikannya(?).

"Tuan Panda gak cuka dipegang-pegang kecuali cama Tao _coencaengnim_," balas Tao posesif. Vict pun langsung berpura-pura membuat wajah sedih, membuat Tao langsung mulai merasa bersalah.

"Hiks Tao gak suka sama _soensaengnim_ yah? Makanya gak mau _soensaengnim_ nyentuh Tuan Panda hiks," kata Victoria menghayati perannya sebagai seorang pembantu yang teraniaya(?).

Tao mulai berpikir cepat, bagaimanapun dia tidak suka melihat _soensaengnimnya_ sedih. Tapi Tao lebih tidak suka jika ada orang yang menyentuh Tuan Panda miliknya. Maka dari itu Tao langsung melakukan

"Bbuing-bbuing," Tao langsung memasang wajah cutenya dengan satu tangan terkepal menyentuh pipinya, melakukan pose bbuing-bbuing andalannya. Satu tangannya dia pakai memeluk sang Tuan Panda supaya tidak kabur.

Dua orang (Victoria dan Kris) yang melihatnya mulai berteriak-teriak gaje. Pengecualian bagi Kris yang berteriak-teriak bahagia dalam hati.

"Ya amplop~ manisnya, _cute_ kyaaaa~," seru Victoria gaje sambil mencubit pelan pipi Tao. tidak sadar Kris yang melihatnya tengah memberinya tatapan membunuh.

**-oOo-**

**Kelas Star**

Semua siswa mulai memasuki kelas mereka, kelas _Star_ yang begitu luas dan indah. Kelas _Star_ berbentuk persegi panjang dengan pintu utama dipojok kanan depan kelas. Dindingnya diwarnai oleh warna cerah seperti merah, biru, kuning dan hijau semenarik mungkin. Juga dilengkapi beberapa gambar seperti bunga, pesawat, mobil, poster, pernak-pernik dan lain-lainnya.

Kelas mereka dibagi menjadi tiga bagian, yaitu _class room_, _playground indoor_, dan _sleep room_. _Class room_ berada paling depan, dengan papan tulis putih dan beberapa meja dan kursi. Sisinya terdapat lemari siswa menyimpan tas dan sisi lainnya tempat menyimpan alat untuk melakukan kegiatan kesenian seperti menggambar dan melukis.

Tengah ruangan adalah _playground indoor_ yang dimana terdapat beberapa macam permainan anak. Ada perosotan, ayunan, rumah-rumahan, mandi bola, mainan dan lain sebagainya yang dibuat dari bahan plastik yang aman. Lantainya pun dibuat dari karet nan lembut agar jika ada anak yang terjatuh tidak akan terluka berat atau parah.

Yang terakhir adalah _sleep room_, tempat dimana siswa akan tidur siang. Beralaskan karpet lembut dengan beberapa kasur diatasnya berserta bantal dan selimut. Diruangan ini juga disediakan dispenser canggih yang aman bagi anak, bila mana anak ingin meminum susu maka akan menggunakan dispenser tersebut.

Setelah semua siswa masuk begitu juga dengan Victoria. Mereka pun mulai melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajar mereka, seperti berhitung, menulis dan membaca. Setelah itu Vict meminta salah satu siswanya untuk bernyanyi kedepan dan ternyata Kyungsoolah yang maju kedepan karena paksaan dari Kai. Suasana sempat ricuh karena saat Kyungsoo bernyanyi, Kai maju dan langsung mencium pipinya.

Semua siswa sangat menikmati kegiatan mereka, tetapi berbeda dengan dua siswa lain yang sibuk sendiri-sendiri.

Tao masih sibuk bermain dengan Tuan Panda kesayangannya. Sedangkan Kris masih sibuk mengeluarkan aura hitamnya melihat kemesraan Tao dan sang Tuan Panda. Bahkan aura kris itu hingga membuat teman disamping Kris yaitu Sungyeol mulai ketakutan. Dan perlahan Sungyeol mulai menjauh dari Kris dan mendekat pada Myungsoo didepannya.

Aura Kris makin menjadi-jadi saat Tao tidak sengaja mencium bibir sang Tuan Panda. Kris bahkan sampai mencaci maki boneka tersebut dalam hati, tapi ingat dengan kata halus loh caciannya bukan kasar. Kris kan masih kecil, Oke?

'**Boneka jelek, ughh... dasar perebut Taoku. Awas nanti dasar boneka jelek jelek jelek!'** maki Kris dalam hati, wajahnya bahkan terlihat sangat kusut dan bibirnya mengerucut kecil melihat Tao dan Tuan Panda.

**-oOo-**

"Anak-anak~ sudah waktunya kalian bermain. Jadi~ kalian boleh bermain-main dengan teman kalian sekarang,"

Ucapan Victoria barusan membuat semua murid berteriak senang dan langsung mengajak teman mereka bermain bersama diruang _playground_. Victoria pun harus kerja extra memperhatikan murid-muridnya agar terhindar dari bahaya saat bermain. Para murid pun mulai berjalan kearah belakang kelas menuju _playground indoor_ untuk bermain-main.

Victoria menghela napasnya, hari ini akan melelahkan pikirnya. Seharusnya bukan hanya dia saja yang menjadi guru dikelas _Star_, Taeyeon juga adalah guru dari kelas Star namun sedang cuti hingga besok. Alhasil Vict harus menangani 24 siswanya seorang diri.

Pandangan Victoria kini dia sapukan keseluruh ruangan. Luna, Krystal dan Sulli yang sedang asyik bermain rumah-rumahan. Suzy, Dasom, Juniel dan Hyorin yang sedang asyik bermain boneka satu sama lain. Hyuna, Bora dan Soyu yang sedang menggambar bersama-sama dengan crayon.

Lalu pandangan Vict beralih pada murid _namja_ kecilnya. Dan yang sudah pasti kamera telah dia siapkan jika saja ada moment berharga. Mulai dari Xiumin yang sedang menyuapi Chen snack. Suho yang sedang bermain petak umpet dengan Lay dan Kyungsoo. Kai yang sedang cemberut memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang sedang dipeluk terus menerus oleh Chanyeol. Luhan yang bermain mandi bola dengan Sehun, Sungyeol dan Myungsoo.

Lalu Kris yang sejak dari tadi terus menatap Tao yang asyik dengan boneka panda barunya. Sepertinya Kris sangat cemburu dengan sang Tuan Panda. Dan Victoria tertawa kecil karenanya.

**Back To Kris**

Kris yang sejak tadi duduk mulai berdiri. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi melihat kedekatan antara Tao dan Tuan Panda. Tuan Panda harus disingkirkan pikirnya. Perlahan Kris mendekat pada Tao dan menepuk pundaknya, membuat Tao terlonjak kaget dan menatap Kris. Tao memiringkan kepalanya dengan pose imut, seolah bertanya ada-apa?

Wajah Kris memerah dan dia mulai gugup melihat pose imut Tao itu. Bahkan sejak pertama dia masuk kelas, Kris bahkan sedikit malu untuk sekedar bersapa atau berdekatan dengan Tao. Kris selalu gugup, maka dari itu dia hanya bisa menatap Tao dari jauh dan mengeluarkan aura hitamnya jika ada yang dekat-dekat dengan Tao. Walau ada beberapa murid yang tidak mempan dengan auranya.

"A-anu emhh Tao Tao ma-mau main cama Klis tidak?" tanya Kris tergagap-gagap hingga membuat ucapannya jadi cadel(?).

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Hal itu membuat Kris menangis didalam hati.

"Maaf yah Klis-ge, Tao cekalang mau main cama Tuan Panda dulu," dan setelahnya Tao pun kembali fokus pada Tuan Panda yang sangat Kris benci. Kris mendeathglare sang Tuan Panda sebelum akhirnya sedikit menjauh dari sana.

"Ukkhh," Tao mulai merasa tidak nyaman dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tuan Panda tunggu cebental yah," Tao pun mulai berlari menuju Victoria.

"Coencaengnim Tao pengen pipis," ucap Tao sambil memegang 'itu'nya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia sudah kebelet rupanya.

Vict tanpa basa-basi langsung mengantar Tao ke toilet yang tidak jauh jaraknya dari kelas.

Disisi lain, Kris menyeringai melihat Tao yang pergi bersama Vict. Kris mulai berjalan mendekat pada Tuan Panda yang terlentang ditinggal begitu saja oleh Tao. Kris menatap garang boneka tersebut, membuat sang boneka berkeringat dingin(?).

"Kukuku~ sekarang Tao tidak bersama denganmu Tuan Panda. Akan Kris rusak kau, supaya Tao Tao mau main sama Kris hihihi~" ucap Kris pada sang boneka.

**CRING**

Entah dari mana asalnya, Kris kini tengah memegang sebuah gunting. Wajah Kris tersenyum mengerikan sebelum akhirnya dia mulai menggunting lengan sang Tuan Panda.

'**TIIIDDDAAAKKKKKKK, Tao~ tolong aku!'** jerit sang Tuan Panda(?).

**SKIP**

Tao yang sudah kembali langsung menghampiri sang Tuan Panda. Sedangkan Vict mengantarkan Sulli dan Krystal yang ingin buang air kecil juga. Tao langsung memeluk erat boneka Tuan Panda miliknya yang sudah baru saja dia tinggal.

"Tuan Panda maafkan Tao yah ninggalin Tuan Panda," kata Tao lalu mencium boneka tersebut.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Tao saat melihat lengan kiri Tuan Panda yang sobek.

"Huweeeeee hiks huweeeeee!" Tao menangis dengan keras saat boneka pandanya tidak sengaja dia rusak. Tangan kiri boneka itu sobek secara tiba-tiba entah karena apa. Membuat mata Tao berkaca-kaca karena teman baiknya Tuan Panda kini terluka.

"Tuan Panda punya Tao teluka hiks hiks huwweeee," Tao kembali menangis meraung-raung dilantai ruang _playground_ dengan keras.

Suara tangisannya tentu saja membuat teman-temannya memandang Tao kasihan. Namun, mereka tidak mau mendekati Tao karena saat salah satu dari mereka, Hyorin mendekat pada Tao. dengan cepat Hyorin merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri dan tubuhnya terasa menggigil karena merasakan aura mengerikan dan pandangan menusuk dari Kris. Membuat Hyorin mengurungkan niatnya mendekat pada Tao.

Kris yang sejak tadi melihat Tao menangis mulai perlahan mendekati dirinya. Ada sebersit perasaan bersalah karena Krislah penyebab Tao kini menangis. Tapi Kris janji akan membuat Tao tersenyum setelah ini. Kris hanya tidak suka jika Tao lebih menyukai boneka jelek itu dari pada dirinya. Dia ingin Tao menyukainya bukan boneka tersebut.

Kris yang sudah mendekati Tao mulai berjongkok dihadapannya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi tembem Tao yang tengah menangis. Tao menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap Kris yang ada dihadapannya, masih dengan isakkannya yang pelan.

"Tao Tao kenapa?" tanya Kris pura-pura tidak mengerti sambil tersenyum pada Tao.

"Hiks Tuan Panda teluka dan Tao tidak bica belmain lagi dengan Tuan Panda hiks," mata Tao kembali berkaca-kaca dan dia kembali menangis.

"Ssshhh sudahlah, Tao Tao jangan menangis lagi. Kalau begitu biar Kris yang akan menggantikan Tuan Panda dan bermain bersama Tao. Bagaimana?" tawar Kris masih tersenyum pada Tao.

Tao berhenti menangis dan menatap Kris.

"Benalkah Klis-ge mau menggantikan Tuan Panda dan belmain cama Tao?" tanya Tao antusias. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya dan Tao langsung memeluk Kris erat. Hal itu membuat Kris blushing.

Kris kemudian menatap boneka Tuan Panda dan tersenyum sinis.

'**Huh, rasakan kau boneka jelek. Kau membuat Tao Tao selalu bermain denganmu dan bukan denganku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku merusakmu weeeee :p'** ucap Kris dalam hati dengan nada puas.

Setelah itu, Kris mulai bermain bersama Tao seperti janji Kris. Mereka mulai bermain perosotan, mandi bola, ayunan dan lainnya. Tangan mereka terus bertautan satu sama lain, tidak pernah lepas sekalipun seperti saat Tao dengan Tuan Panda. Bahkan Tao terkadang memeluk dan memberi kecupan di pipi Kris jika tengah senang. Membuat wajah Kris memerah sempurna dan membeku sesaat.

Bahkan kebersamaan mereka membuat Tao melupakan sang Tuan Panda yang kini menangis tersedu-sedu dilupakan oleh majikannya. Tao maupun Kris tertawa satu sama lain saat mereka tengah bermain. Membuat Victoria yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas tercengang.

Kris tersenyum dan tertawa adalah keajaiban(?) karena Kris itu pendiam dan dingin. Bahkan Vict pernah mengira bahwa Kris tidak bisa tersenyum atau tertawa karena sikapnya yang dingin itu. Tapi ternyata~ hohoho jika dia bersama Tao maka pemikirannya tentang Kris yang tidak bisa tersenyum dan tertawa musnah sudah. Dengan cepat Vict memfoto mereka berdua.

**SKIP**

**Sleep Time**

Para siswa mulai berjalan dengan lunglai menuju Sleep Room untuk tidur siang setelah bermain dan makan siang bersama. Victoria mengarahkan mereka semua untuk tidur dikasur mereka masing-masing. Namun berbeda dengan Tao dan Kris yang tidur satu kasur karena permintaan Tao. Dan tentu saja, dengan semangat berlebihan Kris mengangguk setuju dengan permintaan Tao.

Mereka berdua tidur berhadapan satu sama lain. Kedua tangan Kris dia pakai untuk memeluk Tao (wajah Kris memanas saat melakukannya) dan kedua tangan Tao juga memeluk Kris. Mereka masih belum tidur, hanya memandang satu sama lainnya.

"Klis-ge makacih yah udah mau main cama Tao. telnyata lebih enak main cama Klis-ge dalipada cama Tuan Panda," kata Tao pelan membuat Kris tertawa pelan.

"Cama-cama Tao Tao. Klis juga seneng main cama Tao kok," balas Kris dengan aksen cadel saking senangnya hari ini dia habiskan bermain bersama dengan Tao.

**Cup~**

Tao mencium Kris di bibir. Di BIBIR PEMIRSA! Dan Tao hanya terkekeh pelan setelah itu. Berbeda dengan Kris yang mukanya langsung memerah sempurna karena bibirnya dicium oleh Tao. Setelahnya Kris pingsang saking bahagianya.

"Klis-ge," panggil Tao dengan nada pelan, namun tidak ada balasan dari Kris. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Huh, Klis-ge jahat! Tidur duluan dari Tao." gumam Tao dan kemudian dia pun menuntup mata untuk tidur. Menyamankan posisi tidurnya dalam pelukan Kris.

**TBC**

**Huaahhh gak nyangka banyak yang suka T_T kirain gak banyak yang suka :')**

**Author disini bikin mereka polos loh, jadi kalau ada yang cium sana sini itu refleks(?) saja hohoho.**

**Maaf yang kalau author sekarang ngetik banyak typho dan jarang balas review. Author pengen cepet-cepet namatin ff yang masih ongoing soalnya. Kalau bisa sehari satu fic gitu **

**Next Chap : BaekYeol 'Hug Me'**

**Big Thanks to :**

**Ryu Chanhyun, tiikaaa, Hisayuchi, Riszaaa, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, , Guest, Zhii, Kazuma , , 99, diitactorlove, Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing, InnadinESW, christina, ruka17, evilkyvng, siscaMinstalove, IyaSiBum, Annaun, Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics, Guest, Jaylyn Rui, Hyukie, Tania3424, BabySuLayDo, nicckendwi, Septaa, Arista Estiningt, HSAdelia28, Haehyukyumin, ICE14, hungrybirds, pyolipops, ru-ie, Time to argha, KissKris, Hunhan4ever, Athena, Jin Ki Tao, OhXiFa, CrayonThat XX, Guest, needtexotic, nandamahjatia97, Kim Haerin-ah, Fujoshi-Stalker, 00'no name, Shin Min Hwa, nauranadiva, HunHanMi, Sibumhope, BaekRen, Byun Sangra, Fujoshi kece B, Miss Kui Jeong sshi.**

**Review again please **

***tebar foto little TaoRis tidur berduaan***


	3. Chapter 3

**EXO In Kindegarten**

**Chapter Two**

**Don't Lie**

**Main Cast : BaekYeol**

**Warning: Typho**

"Channie kemana cih? Maca belum datang ukh," seorang bocah kecil tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Manik mata kecoklatan bocah kecil itu melirik kearah kanan dan kiri, bermaksud mencari seseorang yang dia panggil Channie. Tapi sepertinya orang yang dia cari tidak ada atau mungkin belum datang ke sekolah. Namja kecil bernama Byun Baekhyun yang berwajah imut itu kini tengah terduduk dikursi, disamping _eommanya_. Dengan memakai baju seragam rapi, tas bergambar tokoh kartun angry birds dan botol air minum yang melingkari lehernya. Bocah kecil itu tidak henti-hentinya melihat keselilingnya, membuat sang _eomma_ bingung dibuatnya.

"Baekkie sayang, kamu kenapa? Dari tadi _eomma_ lihat kamu sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu," tanya sang _eomma_ sembari mengusap pelan lambut halus anak tersayangnya. Baekkie kemudian menatap sang _eomma_ dengan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Baekkie lagi nyali Channie, _eomma_... Channienya gak ada dicini," ucap Baekhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sang _eomma_ pun mencubit kecil pipi anaknya tersebut karena gemas.

"Memang Channie itu siapa sayang?" raut wajah Baekhyun langsung cerah mendengar pertanyaan sang eomma.

"Channie itu temannya Baekkie. Badannya tinggi, cuka meluk dan cium pipi Baekkie juga _eomma_. Channie juga kadang jail cama Baekkie dan teman yang lain, bikin Baekkie cuka kecel cama Channie," jelas Baekhyun dengan nada semangat menggebu-menggebu mendeskripsikan Channienya. Sang _eomma_ hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah lucu anaknya tersebut.

"Sepertinya Channie itu lucu sekali yah?" tanya sang _eomma_. Baekhyun pun mengangguk antusias.

Tak lama terdengar suara panggilan _yeoja_ yang menyerukan agar para murid masuk kedalam kelas mereka. Tak ayal, Baekhyun pun langsung gelapan kembali mencari Chanyeol. Kepalanya celinguk kekanan dan kekiri, namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol masih belum datang dan membuat Baekhyun kembali berwajah murung.

Sang _eomma_ yang melihat raut wajah anaknya hanya tertawa kecil. _Eomma_ Baekhyun berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak tercintanya.

"Jangan murung begitu sayang. Kau pasti akan bertemu dengan Channie. Sekarang sebaiknya kamu masuk kedalam kelas dahulu, nanti disana kau pasti bertemu dengan Channie," kata _eomma_ Baekhyun meyakinkan anaknya, Baekhyun mengangguk dan sang _eomma_ pun dan mengecup sayang dahi anaknya.

Baekhyun kemudian berbalik untuk menuju kelasnya setelah memeluk _eommanya_ dengan sayang. Pandangan Baekhyun tertuju pada Tao yang tengah bermain-main dengan boneka panda miliknya. Baekhyun pun langsung mempercepat larinya untuk berjalan berdampingan dengan bocah lelaki yang wajahnya tidak kalah imut darinya itu.

"Wah~ boneka panda punya Tao lucu cekali. Baekkie pengen punya boneka kaya gitu ihh," ucapnya saat dia sudah berada disamping Tao.

Pandangan matanya terfokus pada boneka panda yang tengah dipeluk oleh Tao. Boneka itu sangat lucu dan jujur saja Baekhyun juga sangat menginginkan boneka tersebut. Dan Baekhyun begitu cemburu melihat Tao yang memiliki boneka panda sebagus dan selucu itu. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberutnya yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan.

Baekhyun melihat Tao mengangguk antusias dengan memasang senyum lebar diwajahnya. Tapi pandangan mata Tao masih terfokus pada sang boneka.

"Hehehe lucu kan boneka punya Tao. Uhh... Boneka ini namanya Tuan Panda, wajahnya lucu, bulunya juga halus emh... telus baunya juga wangi cekali loh. Tao cayang~ banget cama boneka ini," ucapnya yang hanya membuat Baekhyun makin menginginkan boneka panda tersebut.

"Huweee Baekkie juga pengen cium boneka Tuan Panda," pinta Baekhyun dengan puppy eyes andalannya saat dia melihat Tao tengah menciumi boneka Pandanya. Namun, reaksi balasan Tao adalah menjauhkan boneka panda tersebut dari jangkauan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap tidak mengerti pada Tao, memiringkan wajahnya dengan pose imut.

"Gak boleh! Yang boleh cium Tuan Panda cuman Tao ajah," dan setelahnya Tao berlari meninggalkannya sendirian. Baekhyun sempat melihat temannya yang lain Kris, berlari mengejar Tao.

Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca karena tidak diperbolehkan mencium sang Tuan Panda milik Tao. Bibir Baekhyun juga mulai bergerak-gerak seperti akan menangis.

**GREP**

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dan dia juga merasakan orang tersebut mengecup pipinya beberapa kali.

"Baekkie _hyung_~ lagi apa cih?" tanya sebuah suara. Baekhyun jelas saja tahu siapa yang memeluk dan mencium pipinya ini. Baekhyun sudah merasa famliar dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh orang tersebut.

Baekhyun mulai tertawa pelan karena geli saat pipinya kembali mendapat kecupan. Wajahnya yang semula sedih pun kini menjadi cerah dan Baekhyun langsung berbalik dan pura-pura memasang wajah kesal untuk melihat sang tersangka yang tengah memeluk dan menciumi pipinya itu.

"Channie~ jangan cium Baekkie telus donk, geli tau," ucap Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Hal itu juga malah membuat Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun, mempoutkan bibirnya juga mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"Baekkie pelit, Channie kan cuka banget cium pipi Baekkie. Habicnya manic cih lacanya hehehe," ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil dan kembali memeluk _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Tidak lupa juga Chanyeol kembali memberikan kecupan-kecupan di pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkikik geli sebelum akhirnya menghentikan kegiatan Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali memasang wajah cemberut namun berubah menjadi cengiran lebar saat Baekhyun mengecup pipinya.

"Cudah ah pelukan dan cium-ciumnya Channie. Kita macuk kekelas aja yuk," ajak Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar. Chanyeol mengangguk antusias dan mulai berjalan berdampingan bersama Baekhyun menuju kelas dengan satu tangan mereka yang bertautan.

**-oOo-**

**Kelas Star**

Suasana kelas sangat riuh karena para murid akan mulai belajar. Membuat dua bocah kecil yang duduk bersebelahan itu begitu antusias akan kegiatan apa yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini.

Pelajaran pertama diisi dengan berhitung, dimana Vict _soensaengnim_ memberikan pertanyaan pada mereka untuk menemukan jawabannya. Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun begitu kesulitan saat Vict _soensaengnim_ memberikan pertanyaan 10 + 6 pada mereka.

Seluruh murid kecuali Tao yang sibuk bermain dengan Tuan Panda dan Kris yang sibuk memerhatikan Tao mulai berhitung. Namun, mereka kesulitan karena jumlah jari-jari mereka kurang dan hal itu membuat mereka menyerah. Hal itu berlaku juga pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka juga kesulitan menemukan jawabannya.

Chanyeol kemudian memikirkan sesuatu dan setelah dia mendapat idenya dia makin mendekatkan jaraknya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangnnya pada Chanyeol yang mendekatinya.

"Baekkie _hyung_ ayo kita itung cama-cama~," seru Chanyeol dan sebuah senyum sumringah tercetak jelas diwajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai membuka telapak tangannya lebar-lebar, Chanyeol menghitung jari-jari Baekhyun hingga hitungan yang kesepuluh. Setelah itu, Chanyeol lah yang membentangkan kedua tangannya dihadapan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang menghitungnya mulai dari sebelas, dua belas hingga mereka menemukan jawabannya yaitu enam belas.

Setelah mengetahui jawabannya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Membuat semua murid menatap mereka berdua, begitu juga dengan _soensaengnim_ mereka yang menatap pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Oke, emhh Chanyeol apa jawabanmu?" ucap Vict pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar karena dia yang ditunjuk oleh _soensaengnimnya_.

"Jawabannya enam belas _coencaengnim_. Chanyeol ngitungnya cendili loh _coencaengnim_~" kata Chanyeol bangga dan disisi lain, Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol langsung memasang melipat tangannya didada dan mendengus sebal. Kini Baekhyun tengah marah dan kesal pada Chanyeol karena berbohong.

"Hebat, jawabannya benar sekali. Anak-anak ayo beri tepuk tangan untuk Chanyeol," suasana kelas pun riuh oleh tepukkan tangan murid-murid. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang masih memasang wajah sedihnya.

Pelajaran terus berlanjut seperti biasanya. Baekhyun masih terlihat kesal dan marah berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang masih memasang senyum lebarnya mendengar pujian teman-temannya. Saking kesalnya, Baekhyun bahkan tidak mau bernyanyi saat Vict meminta dia bernyanyi didepan kelas.

Kegiatan belajar mereka pun terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya waktu bermain pun dimulai.

Baekhyun langsung berjalan dengan cepat menuju playground, diikuti oleh Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Baekkie _hyung_~ main cama-cama yuk," pinta Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar miliknya. Baekhyun membalikkan badan menatap Chanyeol dengan memasang wajah dingin.

"Gak mau! Main aja cana cendili, dacal Channie jahat!" Dan Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol disana sendirian. Chanyeol yang bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun yang marah padanya mulai terisak pelan. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu ketika dia akan menangis.

Chanyeol mengusap-usap matanya yang mulai keluar air mata dengan satu tangan. Dia kemudian berlari menuju Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hiks huwee Baekkie kenapa malah cama Channie hiks huwee," tangis Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang dipeluknya mulai merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Chanyeol menangis. Tapi itu juga salah Chanyeol karena Chanyeol berbohong pada teman-temannya.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menangis.

"Baekkie kenapa? Kenapa malah cama Channie?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Coalnya Channie bohong cih. Tadi kan kita itungnya cama-cama, tapi Channie bilang Channie itungnya hacil Channie cendili. Baekkie gak cuka cama olang yang cuka bohong," kata Baekhyun sedikit ketus dengan tangan yang terlipat didadanya. Baekhyun bahkan membuang mukanya, sungguh sikapnya seperti seorang diva ckck.

Isakkan Chanyeol mulai memelan karena mendengar alasan Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol memang merasa bersalah karena berbohong, lagi pula Chanyeol berbohong karena ingin dipuji oleh teman-teman dan soensaengnimnya.

"Maafin Channie," kata Chanyeol dengan nada pelan. Chanyeol kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya. Baekhyun terkejut dengan aksi Chanyeol yang mau membawanya entah kemana. Dan ternyata mereka menuju Vict soensaengnim yang tengah membantu Hyuna menggambar.

"Chanyeol Baekhyun ada apa? Dan... kenapa Chanyeol menangis?" tanya Vict sambil mengelap wajah Chanyeol dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dimana Chanyeol kini tengah menunduk.

"Ummhh coencaengnim... Channie mau minta maaf. Channie udah bohong cama coencaengnim umhh cama teman-teman juga." Ucao Chanyeol dengan nada gugup dan takut.

"Bohong kenapa?" tanya Vict yang kemudian menatap lekat mereka berdua.

"Tadi Channie ngitung jawabannya gak cendili coencaengnim. Channie ngitungnya cama Baekkie hyung, tapi Channie bohong," kata Chanyeol dengan takut-takut. Vict hanya tersenyum melihat Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol, kamu sudah mengakui kalau kamu salah karena sudah bohong. Jangan diulangi lagi yah?" Chanyeol mengangguk kelewat antusias, membuat rambutnya yang rapi jadi agak sedikit berantakan.

"Channie janji gak bakal bohong lagi. Coalnya... Channie gak cuka kalau Baekkie hyung malah cama Channie, Channie gak mau Baekkie hyung malah lagi." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih kesal dengan ragu-ragu.

"Nah sekarang Baekhyun, kamu mau maafin Chanyeol tidak?" tanya Vict pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali merasakan takut jika Baekhyun tidak mau memaafkannya. Jika begitu nanti siapa yang akan Chanyeol peluk dan dikecup pipinya tiap masuk sekolah? Kris? Kai? Kyungsoo? Tidak, Chanyeol tidak ingin mereka. Dia hanya ingin Baekkienya saja yang dia mau peluk dan kecup bibirnya karena dia suka.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol masih dengan memasang wajah kesal dan marah. Hal membuat wajah Chanyeol menunduk tidak berani menatap Baekhyun dan kembali dia akan menangis lagi jika saja dia tidak mendengar tawa kecil dari mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat tertawa kecil.

"Channie wajahmu lucu cekali hihihi," kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena ditipu oleh Baekhyun yang berpura-pura marah padanya.

"Baekkie maafin Channie kok~ tapi jangan bohong lagi yah?" Chanyeol langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Setelahnya, Chanyeol langsung menerjang Baekhyun hingga mereka berdua terjatuh pada lantai yang lembut. Dengan posisi Chanyeol yang menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Makacih Baekkie udah maafin Channie~"

"Iya iya, tapi Channie awas donk berat tahu."

Chanyeol malah tertawa kecil dan mulai memberi kecupan pada pipi temben milik Baekhyun, membuat yang dicium hanya bisa tertawa geli.

'**KYYAAAAA OMG! ASDFGHJKL'** batin Vict yang melihat mereka berdua. Bukannya memisahkan malah memotret dua _namja_ kecil tersebut.

**TBC**

**Next : SuLay 'Hide and Seek'**

**Nyahaha~ mian judul yang BaekYeol author ganti hoho biar pas aja ma ceritanya. Biar bagaimanapun character disini udah kissu-kissuan juga masih pada polos gak ngerti arti sebenarnya. Dan buat diitactorlove udah author kirim paket berupa foto BaekYeol moment sebagai terima kasih atas sarannya alias pajak huehehehe~**

**Dan Yapz author juga bakal buat cerita mereka pas udah gedenya kok **** dan pasti bakal rubah rated hohoho#yadong mode**

**Buat reviewer author ucapkan banyak terima kasih *deep bow* review kalian membuat author semangat lanjutin semua ff author **** bagai Miz*ne bikin semangat balik lagi wkwkwk**

**Special Thanks to :**

**BBCnindy, needtexotic, ruka17, zheee, Michelle Jung, tiikaaa, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, ICE14, Miina708, Mulov, IyaSiBum, elen lee, Atha Raska, Oh Myu Na, awlia, Kim Chan Min, Zhii, Riszaaa, irisha Sinna, Kim Haerin-Ah, nandamahjatia97, Ryu Chanhyun, evilkyvng, siscaMinstalove, Jin Ki Tao, ru-ie, shinminkyuu, Hami, Time to Argha, Nada ChocoNut P, Dianaanisti1, StringKyu893, Shin Min Hwa, Golden Peacock, christina, dinodeer, myjongie, BabySuLayDo, Diitactorlove, Just Call Me Guest, NicKyun, fujoshi kece B, KecoaLaut, 00'no name, BabyMoonLay, naurandiva, Cho Eun-Ji, River21, hera3424, HungryBirds, springyeol, HunHanmi18, flamintsqueen, 454, BumBummie, Minerva Huang, Raichi Lee Sangjin ELF.**

**Thank you mmuaacchh mmuaacchhh :***

**Review again please **


	4. Chapter 4

**Exo In Kindergarten**

**Chapter Four**

**Promise**

**Main Cast : SuLay**

**Warning : Typho(s) **

**Lay dipanggil Yixing, dalam pengucapan anak EXO dipanggil 'Yicing' atau 'Cingie'**

"Cuhooo _hyyuunnggg_~"

Seorang bocah lelaki manis berseru dengan keras saat kedua matanya menatap seseorang yang familiar. Seseorang yang dia tunggu kehadiran sejak tadi bersama _eommanya_ di Exonia Kindergarten. Genggaman tangannya pada sang eomma dia lepaskan untuk berlari menerjang _namja_ kecil lain yang tengah tersenyum bak malaikat itu padanya. Senyum lebar dan raut wajah cerah tidak lepas dari wajah seorang bocah kecil bernama Zhang Yixing.

"Ciinnnggiiieee~" balas Suho tak kalah cerianya melihat sahabat baiknya berlari menuju kearahnya. Senyum _angelic_ Suho tidak pudar saat Yixing masih berlari menuju kearahnya.

**GREP**

Yixing langsung menerjang memeluk Suho, membuat Suho hampir terjatuh karena terjangan dari Yixing. Namun Suho sudah sudah terbiasa mendapat pelukan seperti ini dari Yixing, maka dari itu Suho tidak sampai terjerembab jatuh seperti saat dia pertama kali menerima pelukan tersebut dari Yixing. Suho membalas pelukan Yixing dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan.

Yixing melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian mereka berdua tertawa kecil dengan suara yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Celamat pagi Cingiieee~" sapa Suho sambil memberikan _angelic smilenya_ pada Yixing, membuat wajah Yixing merona melihatnya.

Yixing sangat menyukai _angelic smile_ Suho, bahkan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Karena menurut Yixing senyuman Suho itu sangat indah, lucu, menggemaskan, dan masih banyak lainnya. Maka dari itu, Suho adalah temannya yang paling dekat dengan Yixing dan Yixing sangat suka pada Suho (suka dalam pengertian seorang anak kecil).

"Pagi jugaaa Cuho _hyyuungg_~" balas Yixing dengan nada ceria, lalu Yixing dengan sengaja menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Hal itu membuat Suho tertawa pelan dan mengecup kedua pipi Yixing yang menggembung lucu tersebut.

"Cingie lucu cekali hehehe," puji Suho yang membuat Yixing tersenyum lebar dan kembali memeluk bocah yang ada didepannya dengan manja. Mereka kembali tertawa bersama-sama tanpa menghiraukan dua _eomma_ mereka yang terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku mereka.

"Mesranya~" ucap _eomma_ Yixing yang membuat dua bocah kecil itu melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap pada _eomma_ Yixing yang kini berjongkok dihadapan mereka. Suho membungkuk sopan pada _eomma_ Yixing.

"Celamat pagi _ahjumma_," sapa Suho yang seperti biasa sembari memberikan senyum _angelic_ andalannya. _Eomma_ Yixing untuk sedetik tersipu malu melihat senyum _angelic_ Suho.

"Selamat pagi juga Suho," balas _eomma_ Yixing sambil mengelus pelan rambut hitam Suho. Yixing yang melihatnya langsung cemberut dan menarik tangan sang _eomma_. Hal itu membuat _eomma_ Yixing terkejut.

"_Eomma_ jangan centuh-centuh Cuho _hyung_. Cuho _hyung_ itu kan calon cuaminya _Cingie_~" kata Yixing yang berdiri didepan Suho. Suho memiringkan kepalanya innocent, tidak mengerti ucapan Yixing. Eomma Yixing dan _eomma_ Suho yang baru datang tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan polos dari Yixing.

"Baiklah, _eomma_ tidak bakal mau menggangu suami anak _eomma_ lagi ahahaha," _eomma_ Yixing tertawa mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Yixing tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Suho dengan posesif.

"Suho dan Yixing cepat kalian masuk ke kelas, _soensaengnim_ sudah memanggil-manggil kalian," kata _eomma_ Suho yang melihat semua murid mulai berjalan menuju ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Suho dan Yixing mengangguk dan pergi menuju kelas mereka setelah sebelumnya memberikan pelukan sayang pada _eomma_ mereka masing-masing.

"Apa kita akan jadi besan nanti yah?" tanya _eomma_ Yixing pada _eomma_ Suho.

"Aku harap begitu," balas _eomma_ Suho dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

**-oOo-**

Suho dan Yixing berjalan dengan pelan menuju kelas mereka dengan satu tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Yixing tidak henti-hentinya berbicara pada Suho tentang segala yang berbau kuda bertanduk yang bisa terbang atau biasa disebut unicorn.

Mulai dari boneka unicorn yang Yixing punya dirumah, film yang bercerita tentang unicorn dan juga lainnya yang ada unicornnya. Dan Yixing menceritakannya dengan nada semangat pada Suho, dimana Suho hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi Yixing dengan mendengarkan perkataan Yixing dengan antusias.

Yixing bahkan terkadang suka menggembungkan pipinya atau mempoutkan bibirnya pada Suho. Dan Suho yang merasa gemas melihatnya akan mengecup pipi Yixing, dan Yixing sangat suka saat Suho mengecup kedua pipinya. Hal itu sama seperti apa yang _appa_ dan _eomma _Yixing sering lakukan didepannya. Jika Suho suka mencium pipi Yixing berarti Yixing adalah istri Suho dan Suho itu calon suaminya jadi tidak apa-apa, betul tidak?

Saat Yixing mulai kembali berceloteh, mata Suho tidak sengaja melihat seorang temannya yang memiliki bentuk mata O_O yang merupakan Kyungsoo, tengah ditarik oleh Kai menuju kelas. Suho tersenyum dan kemudian berlari menuju kearah mereka dengan menarik pergelangan tangan Yixing, membuat Yixing sedikit kaget karenanya.

"Kyungcoo celamat pagiiii~," sapa Suho yang sudah ada disamping Kyungsoo dan Kai yang masih kekeuh menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Eh Cuho _hyung_, celamat pagi juga," balas Kyungsoo dengan nada girang. Membuat dua bocah lainnya yaitu Yixing dan Kai mendengus sebal mendengarnya. Yixing melihat Kai yang langsung berdiri dihadapan Kyungsoo dan menatap tajam Suho.

"Kyungcoo _hyung_ itu punyaku, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya loh," ancam Kai pada Suho. Suho hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu mendengar ucapan Kai. Disisi lain Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya kesal mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Tapi kan Kyungcoo juga teman Cuho. Jadi Kyungcoo juga punya Cuho," balas Suho tidak mau kalah. Membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum, Yixing cemberut dan Kai menatap tidak suka pada Suho.

"Gak boleh, pokoknya Kyungcoo itu cuman punya Jongin aja," Dan Kai pun kembali membawa masuk Kyungsoo kedalam kelas mereka secara paksa, membuat dua bocah lainnya hanya bisa diam menatap kepergian mereka berdua.

'**Ckckck~ masih kecil saja sudah ada cinta segi empat'** batin Vict yang melihat dan mendengar ucapan mereka bereempat.

"Kita juga macuk caja yuk Cingie," dan kini Suholah yang membawa atau mungkin menarik Yixing yang terlihat lesu masuk kedalam kelas mereka berdua.

**-oOo-**

Sejak masuk kedalam kelas dan memulai pembelajaran mereka, Yixing tetap terlihat murung dan tidak bersemangat. Yixing masih kesal dan sedih pada Suho entah karena apa? Bisa dibilang juga karena Suho yang Yixing rasa sangat terlalu dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Jika orang dewasa menyebutnya cemburu maka entah dalam kamus anak kecil disebut apa.

Suho yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Yixing (dan juga Kyungsoo) mulai mendekati Yixing.

"Cingiee kamu kenapa?" tanya Suho sambil mencubit pelan pipi menggemaskan milik Yixing.

"Gak apa-apa kok," balas Yixing tanpa mau memandang Suho dan kemudian menggambar sesuatu dengan asal dikertas yang ada dihadapannya. Suho makin mendekatkan dirinya pada Yixing dan kemudian memeluknya dari samping.

"Cingie~~ lagi malah yah cama Cuho?" tanya Suho dengan memasang wajah sedihnya pada Yixing, hal itu juga membuat Yixing juga sedih melihat raut wajah Suho. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Telus kenapa? Cingie keliatannya kaya lagi cedih cih," tanya Suho lagi.

Yixing langsung memainkan jari-jari kecilnya, gugup apa akan memberi tahu Suho alasannya atau tidak.

"Cuho _hyung_ lebih cuka cama aku atau Kyungcoo?" tanya Yixing balik. Suho mengerjapkan-ngerjapkan matanya lucu sebelum memberikan jawaban pada Yixing.

"Cuho cuka dua-duanya~" jawab Suho dengan nada riang yang malah membuat Yixing rasanya ingin pulang dan menangis dipangkuan _eommanya_.

"Tapi... Cuho lebih cuka sama Cingie, coalnya Cingie lucu apalagi kalau lagi nali~" ucapan Suho barusan membuat wajah Yixing yang tadinya muram menjadi cerah. Terlebih saat Suho memberinya beberapa kecupan kecil dipipinya.

"Makacih Cuho _hyung_~," dan kali inilah Yixing yang memeluk Suho dan mencium pipi Suho. Suho hanya tertawa kecil melihat Yixing yang kini sudah ceria lagi.

**-oOo-**

Para murid kelas Star Exonia Kindergarten kini tengah asyik bermain di Playground, mengingat waktu belajar sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Suho dan Lay kini tengah asyik bermain petak umpet dengan Suholah sebagai orang yang berjaga atau yang harus menemukan dimana Yixing bersembunyi. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat asyik bermain dan bersenang-senang, terlihat dari raut wajah mereka berdua yang begitu ceria.

"KENA!" seru Suho sambil memeluk Yixing yang bersembunyi dibelakang rumah-rumahan. Yixing yang tertangkap pun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan kemudian terkikik geli saat Suho menciumi pipinya.

"Cekalang Cingie yang jaga~" ucap Suho yang diangguki oleh Yixing. Yixing langsung menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya dan langsung membelakangi Suho.

"Cingie itung campai cepuluh yah~" kata Yixing dan Suho langsung bergegas sembunyi, namun langkah Suho terhenti saat Kyungsoo tengah berjalan menuju dirinya dengan senyum lebar.

"Cuho _hyuuunnggg_ Kyungcoo ikut main donk~" pinta Kyungsoo dengan suara manisnya. Yixing langsung menghentikan hitungannya lalu kembali berbalik menatap Suho dan Kyungsoo yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kyungie boleh ikut maen kok," balas Suho yang membuat Yixing cemberut. Suho kembali menyuruh Yixing untuk berjaga dan menghitung kembali. Namun kini bukan hanya Suho yang harus dia temukan tetapi juga Kyungsoo. Yixing mengangguk lemas dan mulai kembali berhitung.

Dan mereka bertiga pun kembali bermain petak umpet. Kyungsoo dan Suho menikmati permainannya sedangkan Yixing tidak. Yixing sangat kesal dan marah pada Suho juga Kyungsoo, terlebih saat Suho yang berjaga selalu saja yang pertama Suho temukan Kyungsoo dan bukan dirinya. Terlebih Suho terlihat senang saat menemukan Kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

Dan hal itu membuat Yixing semakin marah pada mereka berdua. Yixing yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan pelan menuju Suho dan Kyungsoo yang tengah berpelukan. Tanpa aba-aba Yixing langsung mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga bocah bermata bulat itu terjatuh dan Kyungsoo pun mulai menangis.

Suho yang terkejut langsung menatap Yixing dan bersiap memarahinya, namun niatnya tidak jadi karena sekarang pun Yixing tengah terisak. Yixing langsung berlari dari sana tanpa memandang atau mengatakan apapun pada Suho. Suho yang bingung langsung menyusul Yixing dan membiarkan Kyungsoo yang masih menangis yang kini tengah dipeluk oleh Kai.

Yixing kini tengah duduk menangis didalam rumah-rumahan, hatinya sedang sedih karena tidak sengaja mendorong Kyungsoo hingga menangis. Dan pasti sekarang Suho tidak suka dan tidak mau bermain dengan Yixing lagi.

Yixing terkejut saat dia melihat Suho yang kini masuk kedalam rumah-rumahan, sepertinya tadi dia sedang mencarinya dan baru menemukannya disini. Suho langsung mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan berjongkok dihadapan Yixing dan menatap dengan wajah sedih.

"Cingie kenapa menangic? Dan kenapa Cingie ngedolong Kyungie tadi?" tanya Suho.

Dengan masih sesegukkan, Yixing menatap Suho yang ada dihadapannya.

"Maafin Cingieee Cuho _hyung_, Cingie gak cengaja ngedolong Kyungcoo hiks. Cingie cuman kecel aja," balas Yixing yang sampai sekarang pun masih menangis.

"Cingie kecel kenapa?" tanya Suho tidak mengerti.

"Cingie gak cuka Cuho _hyung_ peluk-peluk Kyungcoo dan juga deket cama Kyungcoo," jawab Yixing polos.

"Cuho _hyung_ kan calon cuami Cingie, jadi Cuho _hyung_ gak boleh deket-deket cama yang lain kecuali cama Cingie~" lanjut Yixing sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Suho tertawa kecil dan mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari kantung celananya.

"_Alacooo_ Cuho gak bakal deket-deket cama yang lain kecuali cama Cingie," timpal Suho sambil mengusap air mata disekitar wajah Yixing dengan sapu tangannya. Yixing tersenyum cerah pada Suho dan kemudian memberikan jari kelingkingnya pada Suho.

"Janji yah Cuho _hyung_?" Suho mengangguk dan kemudian menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Yixing.

"Janji, tapi Cingie halus minta maaf dulu cama Kyungcoo yah?" ucap Suho. Yixing mengangguk antusias dan tersenyum makin lebar sebelum akhirnya dia menerjang memeluk Suho hingga keduanya terjerembab ke lantai. Dan karena terjangan Yixing, membuat Yixing kini menindih Suho dibawahnya dan terlebih bibir mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan alias menempel.

Mereka berdua pun hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata mereka dengan lucu saat merasakan bibir Yixing yang menempel pada Suho dan bibir Suho yang menempel pada Yixing.

'**Bibir Cuho hyung/Cingie racanya manis~'** batin keduanya bersamaan sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa pelan.

**TBC**

**Next : KaiSoo**

**Judul : Jealous (bisa berubah-ubah)**

**Kamsahamnida buat reviewers dan readers *deep bow***

**Special thanks to : **

**Guest, Jin Ki Tao, SooBaby1213, is0live89, BBCnindy, christina, Tania3424, diitactorlove, needtexotic, Nada ChocoNut P, officialambtypho, Atha Raska, junny louis, Shin Min Hwa, evilkyung, tiikaaa, Nam Ji Ruu, NicKyun, Oh Myuna, ami, Ryu Chanhyun, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Time to argha, awlia, ruka17, hera3424, ICE14, siscaMinstalove, anaknyahunhan, Kim Haerin-ah, BabySuLayDo, Cho Eun-Ji, mizu aleynn, cho kyuminyeol, nauranadiva, hensemhyung, Dianaanisti1, Arvita kim, Zhii, nandamahjatia97, BaekRen, springyeol, golden13, Kim MinHyun, Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing, River21, KecoaLaut, , Just Call Me Guest, Hisayuchi.**

**Thank you so Much#hug & kiss**

**Mind to Review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Exo In Kindergarten**

**Chapter Four**

**You Are Mine**

**Main Cast : KaiSoo**

**Warning : Typho(s), GaJe, OOC.**

**AN : Mian author make nama Kai di chap sebelumnya. Harusnya Jongin aja, jadi mulai dari sini pake nama Jongin yah~ sekali lagi author minta maaf karena lupa*deep bow***

Jongin kecil tengah memasuki pintu gerbang Exonia _Kindergarten_ bersama sang _eomma_. Dengan satu tangannya yang menggenggam tangan sang _eomma_, Jongin terlihat memainkan kakinya serasa seperti tengah menari. _Eomma_ Jongin yang melihat anaknya yang tidak bisa diam hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Kedua mata Jongin menyipit melihat seseorang yang dia kenal betul siapa orang tersebut. Jongin tersenyum lima jari dan melepaskan genggaman tangan sang _eomma_. Jongin mulai berjalan pelan dan hati-hati menuju orang tersebut. Hal itu membuat _eomma_ Jongin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan pasrah mengikuti kemana anaknya pergi.

Jarak Jongin dan anak itu kian dekat dan sepertinya anak itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Jongin. Jongin makin dekat dengan anak tersebut dan bersiap untuk membuatnya kaget namun...

"HUUAAA!"

Sang anak yang akan Jongin jahili malah berbalik lalu berteriak dihadapannya dan memasang wajah menakutkan. Namun meski begitu bukan wajah menakutkan yang dia buat, malah wajah yang terlihat sangat imut. Kedua matanya yang bulat dia sipitkan, bibirnya dia julurkan dan pipinya dia gembungkan. Tidak lupa kedua tangannya yang terbuka dia simpan di telinga kiri dan kanannya.

Anak itu malah membuat Jongin kaget. Saking kagetnya Jongin hingga mundur kebelakang dan terjatuh. Jongin merintih kecil dan mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal pada anak tersebut. Tapi Jongin langsung tertawa kecil melihat wajah manis anak yang membuatnya kaget dan terjatuh itu.

"Kyungcoo _hyung_ jahat~ ngagetin Jongin," ucap Jongin pada anak tadi yang dia panggil Kyungcoo _hyung_ yang sebenarnya bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan melihatnya dan kemudian membantu Jongin kembali berdiri. Kyungsoo yang merasa bersalah karena membuat Jongin kaget dan terjatuh langsung membersihkan celana Jongin yang agak kotor dan melihat-lihat tubuhnya takut ada yang terluka. Setelah itu Kyungsoo kemudian menatap Jongin yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Calah cendili Jonginie mau ngagetin Kyungcoo tadi," timpal Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum melihat wajah lucu Jongin. Jongin tersenyum makin lebar mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo dan kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo dari depan dengan manja. Membuat wajah keduanya hanya terpaut jarak lima tiga centimeter saja.

"Coalnya Jonginie cuka cama ekpleci _hyung_ kalo lagi kaget cih~" jelas Kai yang malah membuat Kyungsoo sebal sembari menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Melihat pipi Kyungsoo _hyungnya_ yang menggembung lucu, _namja_ kecil yang suka menari itu langsung menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya sembari tertawa pelan.

"Tapi kan Kyungcoo gak cuka dibikin kaget Jonginie," kata Kyungsoo, tidak mempedulikan Jongin yang asyik menusuk-nusuk pipinya yang masih menggembung lucu itu.

"Emhh tapi Jonginie cuka Kyungcoo _hyung_~, apalagi kalo ngeliat mata _hyung_ yang kaget jadi tambah becal loh," ucap Jongin polos dan kemudian mendesah kecewa saat pipi Kyungsoo tidak menggembung lagi.

Kyungsoo membuang muka mendengar ucapan Jongin dan berlalu pergi meninggalkannya. Membuat Jongin hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. Tidak tahukah Jongin jika Kyungsoo sangat sensitif menyangkut hal yang berkaitan dengan bentuk matanya?

Jongin berlari kecil mengejar Kyungsoo, membuat _eommanya_ yang baru saja tiba disana menghela napasnya. Sejak pertama kali anaknya masuk sekolah, dia selalu saja menempel pada _namja_ kecil bernama Kyungsoo itu. Dan dia tidak tahu alasannya kenapa, tapi yang jelas itu membuat _eomma_ Jongin merasa dilupakan oleh anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Lagi-lagi mereka menempel terus, membuatku gemas saja," ucap seorang _yeojya_ disamping _eomma_ Jongin yang ternyata adalah _eomma_ Kyungsoo. _Eomma_ Jongin menatap _eomma_ Kyungsoo dan kemudian matanya berkaca-kaca, membuat _eomma_ Kyungsoo sweatdropped melihatnya.

"Tapi Jonginie jadi melupakan hiks _eommanya_ yang cantik ini huhuhu~" tangis eomma Jongin di bahu _eomma_ Kyungsoo. _Eomma_ Kyungsoo hanya tertawa canggung dan menenangkan _eomma_ Jongin agar tidak menangis karena malu dilihat banyak orang.

Jongin kecil yang sudah berada disamping Kyungsoo langsung memegang erat pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang masih marah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin.

"_Hyung_ malah yah cama Jongin~?" tanya Jongin sambil memasang wajah sedihnya, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo juga jadi sedih melihatnya.

"_Hyung_ jangan malah cama Jongin. Jonginie minta maaf, _hyung_ maafin Jongin yah? Jongin gak mau _hyung_ malah, telus _hyung_ gak mau main cama Jonginie~" ucap Jongin beruntun karena khawatir jika Kyungsoo benar-benar marah padanya.

Kyungsoo yang tidak tega melihat _saeng_ kesayangannya pun langsung merubah raut wajahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan kemudian memencet hidung Jongin dengan pelan beberapa kali, membuat Jongin tertawa pelan karena geli.

"_Ne~ hyung_ gak malah kok cama Jonginie," kata Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin kembali tersenyum lebar dan memeluknya.

"Makacih Kyungcoo _hyung_~" ucap Jongin sambil menciumi pipi Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi, membuat Kyungsoo kini yang tertawa karena geli.

**-oOo-**

Jongin kini tengah menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo menuju kelas, mengingat _soensaengnim_ mereka yang memberitahukan bahwa saatnya mereka masuk kelas. Kyungsoo hanya pasrah ditarik paksa oleh Jongin yang terlihat sedang dalam keadaan good mood.

"Kyungcoo celamat pagiiii~" sapa sebuah suara yang membuat mereka berdua mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mereka berdua melihat dua teman mereka yaitu Suho dan Yixing yang menuju kearah mereka.

"Eh Cuho _hyung_, celamat pagi juga," balas Kyungsoo dengan nada girang yang membuat Jongin mendengus sebal dan bukan hanya Jongin saja ternyata. Yixing yang berada disamping Suho yang tangannya tengah digenggam oleh sang pemilik _angelic smile_ itu terlihat mendengus sebal sama seperti Jongin.

Jongin langsung maju dan berhadapan dengan Suho, membuat Kyungsoo yang melihat tindakan Jongin menjadi kesal.

"Kyungcoo _hyung_ itu punyaku, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya loh," ancam Jongin pada Suho. Suho terlihat mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu mendengar ucapan Jongin. Kyungsoo yang sudah kesal kemudian menggembungkan pipinya mendengar ucapan Jongin.

Kyungsoo merasa dia bukan mainan dan bukan punya siapapun, maka dari itu dia kesal mendengar ucapan tersebut dari mulut Jongin. Kyungsoo itu milik siapa saja, bukan cuman Jongin seorang.

"Tapi Kyungcoo juga teman Cuho. Jadi Kyungsoo punya Cuho juga," balas Suho, Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya. Jongin menatap tidak suka pada Suho yang mengucapkan kata-kata barusan. Dilain pihak, Jongin melihat Yixing tengah cemberut entah karena apa.

"Gak boleh, pokoknya Kyungcoo itu cuman punya Jongin aja," ucap Jongin dengan nada sedikit membentak dan langsung kembali menarik Kyungsoo dengan paksa. Meninggalkan Suho dan Yixing yang menatap kepergian mereka berdua.

**-oOo-**

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini tengah duduk bersebelahan di kelas. Kyungsoo masih sebal dan marah pada Jongin, membuat Jongin sedih karena Kyungsoo menghiraukannya. Sejak mereka masuk, Kyungsoo tidak mau bicara pada Jongin dan memilih diam saja. Panggilan dan rengekan Jongin pada Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mempan sama sekali.

Jongin yang makin merasa sedih mulai terisak pelan melihatnya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca masih dengan menatap Kyungsoo yang tidak mau menatap Jongin.

Mendengar suara isakkan, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara dan terkejut melihat Jongin yang tengah menangis pelan. Hati Kyungsoo langsung merasakan kesedihan juga saat melihat Jongin menangis dan itu semua karena salahnya. Kyungsoo yang gelagapan langsung memeluk Jongin dan meminta maaf padanya.

"Jonginie maafin Kyungcoo, Kyungcoo gak belmakcud buat Jonginie nangis," maaf Kyungsoo sambil menepuk pelan punggung Jongin.

"Cup cup cup jangan nangis Jonginie~" lanjut Kyungsoo dengan suara indah miliknya. Tangisan Jongin perlahan mulai mereda dan rupanya mereka berdua luput dari perhatian Vict yang tengah mengajar tersebut. Alhasil, moment berharga itu tidak terpotret oleh kamera milik Vict.

"Maafin Kyungie~" kata Kyungsoo dengan nada sedih. Jongin mengusap pelan kedua matanya yang basah akibat menangis tadi. Tidak tega melihat raut wajah sedih Kyungsoo.

"Jonginie mau maafin Kyungcoo _hyung_ kok," ucap Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

"Tapi Kyungcoo _hyung_ halus nyanyi nanti yah buat Jongin~" lanjut Jongin dengan nada jahil yang membuat senyum Kyungsoo hilang. Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal mendengar permintaan Jongin.

"_Alacooo_~" ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya yang membuat Jongin memeluk _hyung_ favoritnya itu dan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo yang masih menggembung lucu.

Saat Vict meminta seseorang untuk bernyanyi, Jongin langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya dan langsung menunjuk Kyungsoo.

"_Coencaengnim coencaengnim_! Kyungcoo _hyung_ mau nyanyi buat Jonginie loh~" ucap Jongin dengan nada bangga. Vict tertawa kecil dan kemudian meminta Kyungsoo untuk maju. Dengan malu-malu dan sedikit paksaan dari Jongin, Kyungsoo pun maju kedepan dan menghadap teman-temannya yang menatap dirinya. Namun, pandangan Kyungsoo hanya tertuju pada Jongin saja.

"Nah Kyungsoo, silahkan kamu bernyanyi agar teman-temanmu bisa mendengar suara indahmu ," titah Vict yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

**May plect, may lact, may eveliting**

**Enti encel tu, ohh may dleam~**

**Yol may cun, may muun, may giding stal~**

**May kan of wondelful, tatc wat you all~**

**CUP**

Nyanyi Kyungsoo dengan nada cadel yang kentara dan sedikit gugup. Walau cadel, suara yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo begitu merdu dan indah. Membuat Jongin yang mendengar suara indah Kyungsoo langsung maju dan mengecup pipinya. Teman-temannya yang melihat itu langsung berteriak protes karena Kyungsoo jadi berhenti bernyanyi. Dan disisi lain, _soensaengnim_ mereka malah berteriak ala fangirling. Jongin hanya tertawa kecil berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang pipinya memerah karena malu dengan tindakan Jongin barusan.

**-oOo-**

"_Hyung_~ kita main kecana yuk," ucap Jongin sambil menunjuk arena mandi bola. Waktu belajar sudah lewat dan kini sudah saatnya mereka bermain. Jongin terlihat asyik menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo sesaat setelah _soensaengnim_ mereka mengatakan sudah waktunya mereka bermain.

Kyungsoo hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Jongin menuju arena mandi bola. Namun langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat melihat Suho dan Yixing tengah bermain petak umpet. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin.

"Kita main petak umpet cama Cuho _hyung_ dan Yixing _hyung_ caja yuk," ajak Kyungsoo pada Jongin dengan nada semangat. Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar ajakan Kyungsoo dan langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Aniyo_~ kita main mandi bola caja _Kyungie_~~, Jonginie gak mau main cama Cuho _hyung_," tolak Jongin sambil kembali menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo. Kali ini Kyungsoo yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi Kyungie pingin main petak umpet Jonginie," kata Kyungsoo yang masih tetap kekeuh ingin bermain petak umpet dengan Suho dan Yixing.

"Gak boleh, _hyung_ kan punya Jongin. Jadi _hyung_ halus main cama Jongin. Pokoknya _hyung_ gak boleh main cama Cuho _hyung_, Kyungie cuman boleh main cama Jonginie!" tegas Jongin dengan nada tinggi. Dan tanpa sadar genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo makin erat, membuat Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan dan Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan genggaman Jongin dengan kasar.

"Kyungie bukan punya ciapa-ciapa, Jonginie jahat! Kyungie gak mau main cama Jonginie lagi," setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Jongin. Kyungsoo kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin dengan mendengus sebal diantara langkah kakinya. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mempedulikan Jongin yang kini mulai terisak pelan dan kemudian duduk sembari menatap sedih pada Kyungsoo.

"Jonginie kenapa menangic?" ucap sebuah suara lembut yang berasal dari mulut Hyuna. Jongin mendongkak dan menatap Hyuna dan Soyu disampingnya yang tengah menatap dirinya.

"Kyungie ninggalin Jonginie hiks Kyungie gak mau main cama Jonginie," kata Kai sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang kini tengah bermain petak umpet dengan Suho dan Yixing.

"Uhh kacian... ya cudah Jonginie main cama Hyuna aja, ini buat Jongin," ucap Hyuna sambil memberikan beberapa crayon pada Jongin. Jongin menerima crayon itu dari tangan Hyuna.

"Nah cekalang Jonginie bangun telus kita menggambal cama-cama~" seru Hyuna girang dan langsung membawa Jongin bermain dengan dirinya juga Soyu dan Bora yang sedang menggambar. Namun mata Jongin tidak pernah lepas dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin makin sedih saat Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang dipeluk Suho dan tertawa bersama-sama.

Jongin pun ikut larut menggambar walau matanya sesekali melirik Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin sangat kaget saat melihat Kyungsoo yang didorong oleh Yixing entah karena apa dan Kyungsoo langsung menangis. Jongin langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju Kyungsoo _hyungnya_.

Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo yang tengah menangis dan menenangkannya. Dan sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak terluka berat akibat terjauh tadi, mungkin dia hanya sedikit kaget saja.

Tangisan Kyungsoo mulai mereda dan yang Kyungsoo pertama kali lihat adalah wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu melihat Jongin. Ada rasa bersalah di hati Kyungsoo melihat Jongin. Kyungsoo tadi sudah meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja, namun saat Kyungsoo kini tengah menangis Jongin datang dan menenangkannya.

"Kan cudah Jonginie bilang jangan main cama Cuho _hyung_," ucap Jongin saat Kyungsoo menatap dirinya dan berhenti menangis. Jongin kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri dari sana.

"Cudah yah, Jonginie mau main cama Hyuna lagi," kata Jongin namun dihentikan oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memegang erat pergelangan tangan Jongin dan ini adalah yang pertama kalinya. Karena Jonginlah yang selalu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan tinggalin Kyungie," pinta Kyungsoo yang matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Kyungie juga tadi ninggalin Jonginie dan gak mau main cama Jonginie," ucap Kai ketus yang malah membuat Kyungsoo kembali terisak pelan.

"Huwee maafin Kyungie hiks Jonginie jangan ninggalin Kyungie. Kyungie mau kok jadi punyanya Jonginie hiks tapi Jonginie jangan ninggalin Kyungie," ucap Kyungsoo yang mulai kembali menangis. Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi _hyung_ janji bakal jadi punyanya Jonginie kan?" tanya Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk-angguk antusias. "_Hyung_ janji hiks," balas Kyungsoo.

"Tapi ada calatnya loh~" Kyungsoo berhenti menangis dan menatap bingung Jongin. "Calatnya apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin terlihat berpikir sebentar dan matanya tidak sengaja melihat Sehun yang mengecup bibir Luhan. Jongin tersenyum lima jari dan langsung menunjuk bibirnya.

"Cium bibil Jonginie dulu calatnya," kata Jongin yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Kejadian itu tentu tidak luput dari kamera _soensaengnim_ mereka yang tengah terkikik pelan dan berusaha agar tidak berteriak-teriak girang melihatnya.

Wajah Jongin dan Kyungsoo memerah dan keduanya kemudian tertawa kecil. Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Cekalang _hyung_ punya Jonginie~ jadi jangan main cama ciapa-ciapa lagi kecuali cama Jonginie yah?" kata Jongin yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jonginie juga jangan main cama ciapa-ciapa lagi kecuali cama Kyungie yah~" balas Kyungsoo yang tentu saja diangguki antusias oleh Jongin. Dan keduanya kembali berpelukan selayaknya teletubbies.

**TBC**

**Next : HunHan**

**Judul : 'Sweet Lips'**

**Soal masalah berapa chapter, author juga belum tahu sampai berapa. Pokoknya lihat aja sampai mana author habis idenya buat ff ini nyahahaha~**

**Spesial Thanks To :**

**ICE14, aoishi, Kim Haerin-ah, 13ginger, Septaaa, Kim MinHyun, is0live89,BabySuLayDo, Dianaanisti1, myjongie, Guest, zhee, MissKey693, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Jin Ki Tao, tiikaaa, shinminkyuu, Time to argha, christina, BBCnindy, stringkyu893, hera3424, Guest, siscaMinstalove, NicKyun, , springyeol, AngelGie HantaoRis, Oh Myuna, evilkyvng, Byun Reka, Shin Min Hwa, needtexotic, awlia, fresh salmon, Lana, SooBaby1213, nicckendwi, GaemKevin, Atha Raska, Zhii, Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing, BaekRen, salvia, ajib4ff, Nada ChochoNut P, Hisayuchi, mizu aleynn, River21, anaknyahanhun, Tania3424, Hami, nandamahjatia, hensemhyung, Jung Sungni, Golden Peacock, HunHanmi18, YuniNj.**

**Telima kacih leviewnya mmuaacchh ^_^ *bareng anak EXO***

**Mind To Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Exo In Kindergarten**

**Chapter Five**

**Sweet Lips**

**Main Cast : HunHan**

**Warning : OOC, Typho(s), Pendek, GaJe.**

**-oOo-**

"Luhannie _hyuunnggg_~" sapa seorang bocah kecil lucu dengan nada ceria dan antusias bernama Oh Sehun. Bocah kecil itu berlari kecil menuju bocah kecil manis lain yang tengah meminum susu kotak rasa coklat bernama Xi Luhan. Luhan tersenyum lebar melihat Sehun yang tengah menuju dirinya sebelum Sehun memeluknya dengan manja.

"Cehunnie~~ celamat pagi~" ucap Luhan dengan nada gembira saat Sehun melepas pelukan mereka. "Thelamat pagi juga _hyung_~" balas Sehun yang kemudian menatap susu kotak milik Luhan.

"_Hyung_~~ Thehunnie mau itu," ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk kotak susu Luhan dengan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Luhan terkikik pelan sebelum akhirnya memberikan susu kotak itu pada Sehun yang disambut antusias olehnya. Begitu Sehun menerima kotak susu tersebut, dengan semangat Sehun mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada sedotan bekas Luhan dan meminum susunya tersebut. _Eomma_ Luhan yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil karena secara tidak langsung anaknya Luhan berciuman dengan Sehun.

Saat Sehun meminum susu itu dengan khusyuk dengan dipandangai Luhan yang tersenyum melihatnya. _Eomma_ Sehun baru tiba disana dengan napas tersengal-sengal karena anaknya yang terlalu bersemangat berlari meninggalkannya untuk bertemu dengan Luhannie _hyungnya_. Dan kali ini _eomma_ Sehun menghela napasnya melihat Sehun yang tengah meminum susu kotak yang bukan miliknya. _Eomma_ Sehun sudah tahu susu kotak itu milik Luhan, padahalkan Sehun juga punya susu kotak sendiri.

Sehun yang sudah merasa cukup meminum susu tersebut kembali memberikan susunya pada pemiliknya.

"Makathih Luhan _hyung_~" ucap Sehun dengan tersenyum lima jari. Luhan mengangguk sambil membalas senyum Sehun dan kemudian dengan senang hati mengambil kembali susunya lalu meminumnya lagi.

Mereka pun pergi menuju kursi panjang dan duduk disana sembari menunggu waktu masuk kelas. _Eomma_ Luhan dan Sehun terlihat tengah asyik mengobrol satu sama lain dan terkadang bergosip ria. Disisi lain, Sehun sedang membicarakan film Kungu Panda dengan antusias pada Luhan yang baru saja dia tonton kemarin bersama _appa_ dan _eommanya_. Luhan mendengarkan cerita Sehun tidak kalah antusias juga sambil masih tetap meminum susu kotaknya. Terkadang saat Sehun bercerita, dia meminta kembali susu kotak punya Luhan dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

Bersamaan dengan susu kotak Luhan yang sudah habis, Vict _seonsaengnim_ sudah memerintahkan para murid kelas _Star_ untuk masuk kedalam kelas. Sehun dan Luhan pun turun dari kursi dan bersiap menuju kelas bersama Sehun.

"_Eomma_... sudah habis," kata Luhan pada _eommanya_ sambil memberikan susu kotak yang sudah kosong itu pada _eommanya_.

_Eomma_ Luhan mengambil susu tersebut dan membuangnya pada tempat sampah sebelum akhirnya mereka menuju kelas _Star_. Kedua _eomma_ mereka masih sibuk bercerita satu sama lain dibelakang Sehun dan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun kini tengah berjalan berdua sambil berpegangan tangan menuju kelas. Sehun dan Luhan terlihat asyik mencubit pipi satu sama lain sambil tertawa kecil.

"Luhannie _hyung_~ Thehunnie thayang banget deh thama Luhannie _hyung_," ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum lebar saat dia menekan-nekan pipi tembem Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Luhan tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Sehun dan kemudian memeluknya dengan hangat.

"_Hyung_ juga cayang cama Cehunnie kok~" balas Luhan.

"Yeayyy makathih Luhan _hyung_ juga thayang thama Thehunnie~~" Sehun bersorak dengan nada gembira sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa tertawa disampingnya melihat tingkah lucu Sehun.

Disaat itu, Sehun terlihat terdiam dan berhenti berjalan sebentar karena mengingat sesuatu di pikirannya.

"Oh iya Thehunnie lupa~" kata Sehun saat dia mengingat sesuatu yang sangat penting sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Cehunnie lupa apa?" tanya Luhan dengan pose memiringkan kepalanya lucu dan menggemaskan dihadapan wajah Sehun.

**Cup**

Sehun tiba-tiba mencium Luhan tepat di BIBIRNYA.

'**Emm manic~ bibil Luhan hyung latha coklat~,'** pikir Sehun setelah dia mencium bibir Luhan.

Luhan langsung kaget dan wajahnya langsung memerah. Dia langsung menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan dan menatap Sehun yang malah tertawa kecil. Kedua _eomma_ mereka yang melihat kejadian barusan hanya bisa cengo dan membeku melihatnya. Sedangkan seseorang lainnya tengah menahan teriakkan histerisnya melihat hal barusan yang dia abadikan dengan kamera miliknya.

"Ke-kenapa Cehunnie cium bibil Luhannie?" tanya Luhan tidak mengerti dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah. Kali ini Sehun yang memiringkan kepalanya lucu, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan yang Luhan katakan.

"Loh! Matha Luhan _hyung_ gak tahu thih yang Thehunnie lakuin tadi." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan Luhan yang memang tidak mengerti hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Itu altinya Thehunnie thayang thama Luhan _hyung_. _Appa_ Thehunnie kan juga thuka cium bibil _eomma_. Teluc pac Thehunnie tanya kenapa _appa_ cium bibil _eomma_, _appa_ Thehun bilang itu kalna _appa_ thayang thama _eomma_," jelas Sehun panjang lebar pada Luhan yang kini hanya bisa ber 'oh' ria dan menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

**Cup**

Kali ini Luhan yang mencium bibir Sehun dan membuat kedua _eomma_ mereka makin kaget dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Nah... tadi Luhannie udah cium bibil Cehunnie~ kalna Luhannie juga cayang cama Cehunnie~" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum begitu juga dengan Sehun dan kemudian mereka pun berpelukkan dengan riang gembira dan kembali berjalan menuju kelas berdua.

_Eomma_ Luhan hanya bisa shock melihatnya dan kemudian dia menatap _eomma_ Sehun. Merasa diperhatikan, _eomma_ Sehun kemudian menatap _eomma_ Luhan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dia artikan. _Eomma_ Sehun dengan gugup berdehem kecil dan memainkan rambutnya.

"Maaf ehehe waktu itu suamiku juga bingung harus mengatakan apa padanya hehehe~" ucap _eomma_ Sehun salang tingkah yang hanya bisa dipandangi aneh oleh _eomma_ Luhan. _Eomma_ Luhan kemudian menghela napas panjanga dan menatap sedih anaknya.

'**Bibir anakku tidak virgin lagi hiks hiks'** batin _eomma_ Luhan merana.

**-oOo-**

**Kelas Star**

Sehun dan Luhan terlihat asyik mengikuti pelajaran hari itu. Mereka belajar bersama-sama sambil diiringi oleh gelak tawa dan candaan masing-masing dari mereka satu sama lainnya. Terkadang mereka juga tidak memperhatikan _soensaengnim_ mereka dan malah sibuk bermain-main dengan wajah lucu dan imut mereka.

**Cup**

Sehun kembali mencium bibir Luhan yang dibalas senyum lebar oleh Luhan.

"Thehunnie~ cium bibil Luhannie telus ih, emang Cehunnie cayang banget yah cama Luhannie?" tanya Luhan sambil memasang wajah lucunya pada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk antusias mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Iya! Thehunnie thayang banget thama Luhan _hyung_ hihihi~ telus bibil Luhan _hyung_ juga enak manic~" jawab Sehun sambil tertawa kecil dan kembali mencium bibir Luhan.

"Ih maca cih bibil Luhannie manic?" Luhan bertanya tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Benel kok bibil Luhanni _hyung_ manic," ucap Sehun dengan nada meyakinkan yang membuat Luhan tersenyum lima jari dan wajahnya memerah karena malu dipuji oleh Sehun.

"Makacih Cehunnie~," kata Luhan pada Sehun yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh namja yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu.

"Tapi bibil Hunnie juga manic loh lacanya~" kata Luhan yang membuat Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Eh maca?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya. Kali ini Luhan yang mengangguk dan kemudian mengecup bibir Sehun.

"Tuh kan racanya manic~ banget," ucap Luhan sesaat setelah dia mengecup bibir Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Luhan dengan sayang.

"Yeyyy kita beldua cama-cama manith~" kata Sehun dengan nada riang dan Luhan hanya terkikik kecil mendengarnya. Sehun pun kembali mengecup bibir Luhan dan begiru juga sebaliknya.

**CATATAN : ANAK KECIL DIBAWAH UMUR DILARANG MENIRU ADEGAN DIATAS#PLAKPLAK XD**

Perbuatan tidak senonoh(?) pasangan HunHan itu ternyata diperhatikan oleh Chen sejak tadi. Karena penasaran terlebih mendengar rasa manis, Chen pun mendekatkan dirinya pada Xiumin yang tengah asyik menulis sebelum akhirnya Chen memegang wajah Xiumin dan menciumi bibir Xiumin.

ChenMin : Contoh korban dari adegan HunHan#Buagh

**TBC**

**Next : ChenMin**

**Cheek and Lips**

**Kyyaaaa~ sumpah adegan HunHan bikin aq teriak gaje dalam hati :3**

**Thank you so much for :**

**needtexotic, 13ginger, hera3424, is0live89, EarthTeleport, , MissKey693, diya1013, AngelGie HantaoRis, evilkyvng, Kim MinHyun, tiikaaa, hensemhyung, KecoaLaut, Nada ChocoNut P, BabySuLayDo, Shin jiseun, SooBaby1213, BBCnindy, Septaaa, Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics, NicKyun, Hami, Kiela Yue, Just Call Me Guest, nicckendwi, mitatitu, awlia, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, christina, fresh salmon, ajib4ff, Deer Panda, Hisayuchi, ICE14, Tania3424, Atha Reska, nandamahjatia97, BaekRen, siscaMinstalove, Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing, YuniJ, Guest, Riyoung Kim, TriYumiAuli4, pyolipops, springyeol, Dianaanisti1, salvia, Jin Ki Tao.**

**Maaf alau ada yang gak ketulis mungkin emang author kelewat tapi kadang juga ada yang memang suka hilang pas di update -_-**

**Review Please **


	7. Chapter 7

**Exo In Kindergarten**

**Chapter Six**

**I Like Your Cheek and Lips**

**Main Cast : ChenMin**

**Warning : Typho(s), GaJe, Pendek.**

**-oOo-**

Kim Minseok aka Xiumin, kini tengah duduk bersama _ummanya_ di kursi panjang berwarna kuning dengan santai. Mereka berdua duduk menunggu waktunya masuk kelas untuk kelas Xiumin, yaitu kelas _Star_.

Xiumin tengah asyik melahap _cookies_ buatan ummanya di kotak bekal bergambar Spongebob miliknya. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu ceria saat menikmati cookies tersebut didalam mulutnya. Bahkan kedua kakinya yang menggantung itu pun tidak mau diam saking senangnya. Membuat _umma_ Xiumin yang sejak tadi sedang membaca novel menengok kesamping kanan. Melihat anaknya tersebut dan kemudian tertawa kecil, memperhatikan tingkah laku anaknya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Makannya pelan-pelan sayang," nasihat _umma_ Xiumin sambil menyapu remah-remah _cookies_ yang ada disekitar mulut Xiumin.

Xiumin mengangguk pelan dengan bibirnya yang menggembung lucu karena mulutnya penuh. _Umma_ Xiumin yang tidak tahan melihat begitu lucu dan menggemaskan anaknya, hanya bisa mencubit pipi Xiumin saking gemasnya.

"_Aigoo_~ anak _umma_ lucu sekali sih," ucap _umma_ Xiumin.

"_Umma_ cakit~," kata Xiumin setelah dia menelan habis cookies yang ada didalam mulutnya. Satu tangannya memegang pipinya yang agak merah akibat cubitan _ummanya_ tersebut. Kemudian bibir Xiumin mengerucut lucu dan dia manyunkan karena kesal pada _ummanya_. Ekspresi yang sekarang dilakukan Xiumin kembali membuat _ummanya_ gemas, namun dia masih bisa menahan diri.

"Maaf sayang, habisnya _umma_ gemas sekali," balas _umma_ Xiumin sambil mengusap rambut anaknya pelan. Xiumin masih berkespresi kesal seperti tadi.

"Gimana _cookies_ buatan _umma_ hari ini? Enak tidak?" lanjut _umma_ Xiumin yang mengalihkan pembicaraan dan ternyata berhasil. Wajah Xiumin mencerah dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Enak _umma_, MinMin cuka cama _cookienya_~, makacih _umma_," ucap Xiumin dengan nada kelewat semangat dan menggebu-gebu lalu tersenyum lima jari pada _ummanya_. _Umma_ Xiumin kemudian tertawa pelan dan tersenyum dengan hangat melihatnya.

"Sama-sama sayang," balasnya sambil membetulkan kerah seragam Xiumin yang terlihat kurang rapi. Disaat Xiumin akan kembali memakan _cookiesnya_, sebuah seruan panggilan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"MinMin _hyung_~," seru seorang anak yang ternyata adalah Kim Jongdae aka Chen yang tengah berlari menuju dirinya dan berhenti tepat didepan Xiumin. _Umma_ Chen terlihat berjalan dibelakangnya menuju Xiumin dan _ummanya_.

"Chenchen~ celamat pagi," sapa Xiumin pada Chen yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Pagi juga MinMin _hyung_~" balas Chen yang kemudian berusaha mendudukkan dirinya disamping Xiumin.

Chen yang sudah duduk disamping kanan Xiumin mulai merapatkan duduknya dengan Xiumin. Saat itu _umma_ Chen pun duduk disamping kiri _umma_ Xiumin dan mulai berbincang-bincang dengannya. Xiumin menatap Chen yang masih tersenyum lebar menatapnya. Chen kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mencubit dengan pelan pipi kanan dan kiri Xiumin yang chubby itu.

"Auuhhh Chenchen jangan cubit pipi Minmin telus donk," pinta Xiumin dengan menatap sebal Chen. Jika saja kedua tangannya tidak memegang kotak bekalnya, maka Xiumin akan menahan kedua tangan Chen agar tidak mencubiti pipinya.

"Ihh~ abisnya Chenchen kan cuka banget cama pipi Minmin _hyung_~. Pipi Minmin lucu telus kalo dipegang lembut gak kaya pipi punya teman Chenchen yang lain," balas Chen sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya dan kemudian mengecup pipi Xiumin bergantian. Moment itu luput dari pandangan kedua umma mereka tapi tidak bagi mata elang milik you-know-who(?).

"Ish~ cekalang Chenchen malah cium-cium pipi Minmin _hyung_," kata Xiumin yang wajahnya merona dan kini memasang ekspresi wajah kesalnya yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Chen tertawa kecil melihatnya dan kembali bermain-main dengan jari-jarinya yang kini menusuk-nusuk pipi chubby Xiumin gemas.

"Mau gimana lagi Minmin _hyung_~? Chenchen kan gak bisa belhenti mainin pipi Minmin _hyung_ yang udah jadi favolitnya Chenchen~," ucap Chen yang kembali membuat wajah Xiumin merona.

"Uhh Chenchen nakal~," rengek Xiumin. Xiumin yang tidak mau kalah mulai menggunakan satu tangannya untuk membalas Chen dengan satu tangan yang lain memegang kotak bekalnya. Xiumin mulai memencet hidungnya Chen dengan pelan beberapa kali dan mereka pun mulai tertawa bersama-sama.

Mata Chen kemudian teralihkan pada kotak bekal Xiumin. Dan sedetik kemudian mata Chen langsung berbinar-binar melihat Cookies didalam kotak bekal Xiumin. Chen kemudian melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi Xiumin dan menatap Xiumin dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Minmin _hyung_~ Chenchen mau itu~," tunjuk Chen pada kotak bekal Xiumin. Xiumin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu melihat raut wajah Chen sebelum akhirnya menatap kotak bekalnya.

"Boleh kok Chenchen~ ambil aja," ucap Xiumin sambil menyodorkan kotak bekalnya pada Chen. Chen langsung memasang wajah cemberutnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Chenchen mau dicuapin cama Minmin hyung," pinta Chen dengan nada perintah pada Xiumin. Kini Xiuminlah yang memasang wajah cemberutnya melihat sifat manja Chen.

Xiumin mau protes tapi keburu berhenti oleh ucapan Chen.

"Kalo Minmin _hyung_ gak mau cuapin Chenchen belalti Minmin _hyung_ gak cayang cama Chenchen. Chenchen juga gak mau cayang cama Minmin hyung, hmph," kata Chen yang membuat Xiumin hanya bisa pasrah saja.

"Alacoo~ cini Minmin cuapin," kata Xiumin akhirnya sambil mengambil satu cookies dan memberikannya pada Chen. Tepat didepan mulut Chen yang kini merubah raut wajahnya jadi cerah karena Xiumin mau menyuapinya.

"Aaaa~," Chen membuka mulutnya dan Xiumin pun memasukkan cookies tersebut kedalam mulut Chen. Chen menerimanya dengan senang hati dan mulai mengunyah cookies tersebut didalam mulutnya.

"Hmm~ kuenya enak," ucap Chen dengan nada senang dan dia pun mengambil satu cookies dari kotak bekal Xiumin.

"Cekalang Chenchen yang nyuapin Minmin _hyung_~," lanjut Chen dengan semangat dan menyimpan cookies tersebut didepan mulut Xiumin. Xiumin tersenyum senang dan membuka mulutnya.

"Aaaa~," dan Chen pun memasukkan cookies itu kedalam mulut Xiumin sambil tersenyum lebar. Xiumin pun mulai mengunyah cookies tersebut hingga habis dan membalas senyum Chen dengan senyum lebarnya juga. Setelahnya mereka kembali suap-suapan hingga Vict mulai memerintahkan muridnya untuk masuk kedalam kelas.

Chen dan Xiumin pun langsung bergegas masuk kelas sambil bergandengan tangan setelah memberi kecupan sayang pada _umma_ mereka masing-masing.

**-oOo-**

**Kelas Star**

Chen dan Xiumin kini tengah berlajar didalam kelas. Xiumin terlihat sangat asyik menulis di buku miliknya dengan khusyuk, sedangkan Chen terlihat bosan dan mulai mencubiti pelan pipi Xiumin. Xiumin tidak bereaksi dan tetap menulis di buku miliknya, membuat Chen makin bosan karenanya.

"Ih maca cih bibil Luhannie manic?" ucap sebuah suara yang ternyata berasal dari Luhan. Chen langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada asal suara tersebut tepatnya pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Benel kok bibil Luhannie hyung manic," kali ini Sehun yang berbicara, membuat Chen penasaran dengan percakapan mereka. terlebih kata 'manis' yang sangat menarik perhatian Chen dan membuatnya penasaran, makanan apa sih yang dibicarakan Sehun dan Luhan yang rasanya manis itu.

Chen terus memperhatikan tingkah mereka dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan seksama. Hingga akhirnya Chen melihat Luhan yang mengecup bibir Sehun dan mengatakan bahwa bibirnya manis. Chen mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, jadi yang manis itu bibir toh. Chen kemudian menatap Xiumin yang masih sibuk menulis.

'**Bibil punya Minmin **_**hyung**_** manic gak yah?'** ucap Chen dalam hati penasaran sebelum akhirnya dia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Xiumin. Chen kemudian memegang wajah Xiumin untuk menghadapnya sebelum dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Xiumin.

Xiumin hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Chen dengan menempelkan bibir mereka berdua selama beberapa saat. Chen kemudian melepaskan bibir mereka berdua, tidak tahu jika _soensaengnim_ mereka melihatnya dan tengah berusaha untuk tidak mimisan.

"Benel kata Luhan _hyung_, bibil lacanya memang manic~ punya Minmin _hyung_ bibilnya manic banget dan Chenchen cuka~," seru Chen dengan nada girang, membuat beberapa teman mereka kini memperhatikan mereka.

"Ehh bibil punya Minmin _hyung_ manic lacanya?" tanya Xiumin sambil memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Yang Xiumin tahu, yang rasanya manis itu kue, permen, _ice cream_, dan gulali. Xiumin tidak tahu jika bibir rasanya juga manis.

Chen mengangguk antusias dan mulai menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

"Coba deh Minmin _hyung_ cium bibil punya Chenchen," pinta Chen dengan nada semangat bagaikan menemukan mainan baru. Xiumin mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar dan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chen. Xiumin tanpa ragu menyatukan bibir mereka dan mendiamkannya sesaat sebelum menariknya kembali.

"Iyahh~ bibil Chenchen lacanya manic kaya kue hehehe," seru Xiumin senang sambil kembali mengecup bibir Chen.

"Yeayyy~ Chenchen benel kan?" kata Chen girang yang kini dihadiahi lagi kecupan dari bibir Xiumin sambil tertawa pelan karena merasa geli.

**TBC**

**Sooo~ apa yang harus author lakukan buat next chapter? Masih di Kindergarten atau High School? Terserah readers saja :D**

**Spesial Thanks to : **

**Ryu ryungie, ICE14, MyJonggie, Hisayuchi, Summer Jung, mitaitu, needtexotic, is0live89, NicKyun, BlackSky2910, BaekRen, paprikapumpkin, siscaMinstalove, Guest, StringKyu893, ceicoung, Nada ChochoNut P, pyrmchan10, cassieYJS, Mii-Chan Hami, Jin Ki Tao, AngelGie HantaoRis, Tania3424, christina, awlia, SooBaby1213, KecoaLaut, BabuSuLayDo, , Kim MinHyun, Springyeol, Annisa Fhadilla, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, hensemhyung, Kang Min Hyun, Dear Panda, Rindaesung0910, GaemKevin, KimHyunRan chu, ajib4ff, Golden Peacock, Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing, tiikaaa, Dianaanisti1, Shin Min Hwa, Qhia503, YuniNJ, evilkyvng, nandamahjatia97, tianellnelly, Anasthasya Baby Pooh, Fritzwesomevil, Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtic, Jung Sungnilce.**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA buat reviewnya, sarannya, pujiannya dan juga semangat buat authornya **** *Deep Bow* I Love u Soo Man eh Soo Much XD**

**Review Again Please**


	8. Chapter 8

**Exo In Kindergarten**

**Chapter Seven**

"**Forgive Me, Please"**

**Main Cast : TaoRis**

**Warning : OOC, Typho(s), Pendek.**

**-oOo-**

Kris tersenyum kecil disamping _ummanya_. Mereka berdua kini tengah berjalan menuju Exonia Kindergarten dengan satu tangan Kris yang menggenggam tangan kanan sang _umma_. Sudah dua hari ini, setelah Kris merusak boneka panda milik Tao. Tao dan Kris menjadi sahabat yang sangat dekat dan selalu bersama-sama disekolah. Dan hari ini Tao berjanji akan makan siang bersama dengan Kris, berbagi makanan bersama-sama dengannya juga.

Wajah Kris merona saat mengingat betapa dekatnya dia dengan Tao saat ini. Bagaimana tangannya dan tangan Tao bertautan saat berjalan menuju kelas. Bagaimana Tao memeluknya dengan riang setiap saat. Bagaimana Tao menciumi pipinya saat Kris membuat Tao senang dan betapa bahagianya Kris saat memeluk Tao yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Dan hari ini, saat jam makan siang. Dia akan makan bersama dengan Tao, saling suap menyuapi satu sama lain. Membayangkan hal menyenangkan tersebut, mampu membuat wajah Kris memerah bagai kepiting rebus secara mendadak.

Kris langsung melepas genggaman tangan _ummanya_ dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat merah bagai tomat dan Kris malu jika ada seseorang melihat wajahnya yang seperti ini. _Umma_ Kris yang terkejut mendapati anaknya melepas genggamannya, mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris.

Umma Kris kembali terkejut dan juga sweatdropped melihat tingkah anaknya yang biasa bertingkah dingin dan tidak berekspresi ini. Kini tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah entah karena apa dengan kedua tangannya. _Umma_ Kris hanya bisa menghela napas melihatnya. _Namja_ kecil bernama Huang Zi Tao itu benar-benar membuat perubahan besar pada anaknya. Kris yang sangat jarang tersenyum dan tertawa lepas, jika berada didekat Tao maka dia akan melakukan hal tersebut. Sungguh sangat luar biasa!

_Umma_ Kris terdiam sebentar saat mendapat sebuah ide jahil. _Umma_ Kris pun menyeringai sedikit sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Ya ampun Kris! Itu Zi Tao sedang berlari kemari," ucap _umma_ Kris dengan nada meyakinkan.

Kris langsung melepaskan kedua tangannya dan mulai menatap fokus kedapan. Tapi ternyata Tao tidak ada disana. Dan Kris pun langsung menengok kekanan dan kekiri mencari _namja_ pecinta panda tersebut. Sekali lagi, Kris tidak menemukan Tao dimanapun dan sepertinya _umma_ Tao juga. Itu berarti Tao belum datang kesekolah saat ini.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara tawa kecil dari _ummanya_. Kris memandang pada sang _umma_ yang tengah menahan tawa. Akhirnya Kris tahu, bahwa _ummanya_ tadi hanya berbohong padanya tentang Tao. Kris langsung memasang wajah cemberutnya karena kesal.

"Ahaha... _umma_ tidak menyangka kamu akan tertipu ucapan _umma_ Kris," kata _umma_ Kris, masih diselingi tawa kecilnya. Wajah Kris kembali memerah dan mulai membuang mukanya kesamping kanannya. Dan Kris terkejut mendapati dua orang familiar kini tengah berjalan kearahnya.

Kris tersenyum simpul saat melihat Tao dan _ummanya_ kini tengah berjalan menuju mereka.

"KLIS _GE_!" seru Tao yang kini mulai berlari menuju Kris yang masih tersenyum padanya.

**GREP**

Tao memeluk Kris dengan erat dan mencium pipi Kris. Wajah Kris memanas menerima kecupan dari Tao di pipinya.

"Klis _ge_ celamat pagi~, Tao kangen cama Klis ge~" ucap Tao dengan nada riang sambil tersenyum cerah menatap Kris. Kris tertawa kecil melihat wajah imut Tao.

"Selamat pagi juga TaoTao~, Klis juga kangen cama TaoTao~" balas Kris kelewat senang. Sedetik kemudian dengan semua keberaniannya Kris mengecup pipi Tao lembut.

**BLUSH**

Wajah Kris memerah sempurna sedangkan Tao hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Setelahnya, Tao langsung tersenyum lebar dan kembali memeluk Kris dengan erat.

"Yay~ Klis _gege_ cium pipi Tao~" ucap Tao girang yang makin membuat wajah Kris memerah.

"Itu belalti Klis _gege_ cayang cama Tao kan?" tanya Tao antusias yang sudah jelas diangguki cepat oleh Kris. "Yay~ Tao juga cayang cama Klis _gege_~" lanjut Tao bersorak gembira sembari kembali memeluk Kris yang wajahnya masih merah tersebut.

Kedua _umma_ mereka hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku dua anak yang sangat menggemaskan tersebut. Terutama _umma_ Kris yang melihat wajah Kris yang memerah sempurna itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat Kris memasang wajah yang seperti itu.

"Klis _ge_~ ayo kita macuk kelas!" Tao tanpa aba-aba langsung menggenggam satu tangan Kris dan menariknya.

"Dah umma~ dah ahjumma~, Tao macuk kelas dulu cama Klis gege~," seru Tao pada ummanya dan umma Kris dengan nada riang dan melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. Dua yeojya yang dipanggil Tao menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan membalas lambaian tangan Tao.

Kris yang ditarik Tao hanya bisa menahan gejolak panas diwajahnya. Terlebih saat menatap pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Tao dengan erat namun terasa begitu lembut. Terlebih saat dia melihat wajah antusias dan senyum cerah Tao, membuatnya merasa dikelilingi oleh pelangi dan balon-balon berterbangan.

Nak Kris! Kau terlalu muda untuk jatuh cinta ckckck

**-oOo-**

**Kelas Star**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat baik bagi Kris. Selama dikelas dia selalu menempel dengan Tao dan tidak pernah sesenti pun menjauh dari Tao. Bahkan saat Tao ingin buang air kecil pun, Kris mengikuti Tao. Membuat Kris setelahnya hampir pingsan dan mimisan karena buang air kecil bersama dengan Tao.

Kris juga selalu mengaktifkan glare dan aura hitamnya pada siapapun yang terlalu dekat dengan Taonya. Entah itu _namja_ ataupun _yeojya_, Kris tidak peduli sama sekali. Tapi tetap saja, ada beberapa yang tidak mempan pada glare dan aura hitamnya.

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun adalah dua musuh Kris. Mereka tidak sama sekali takut dan tidak merasakan aura hitam dan glarenya. Membuat mereka hampir beberapa kali merebut Tao untuk bermain bersama mereka. Suho juga adalah salah satunya yang membuat Kris selalu waspada pada calon suami Lay itu. Tapi Suho jarang merebut Tao, karena Lay sudah lebih dahulu melarangnya.

Pada saat pelajaran di kelas bersama Vict dan Taeyeon _soensaengnim_, tidak ada satu pun yang merebut Tao dari Kris. Membuat Kris menghela napas lega karena Tao selalu ada disampingnya. Membuat Kris bisa dengan leluasa menatap wajah imut, manis dan lucu Tao tanpa gangguan. Dan berinteraksi dengan Taonya saat sedang belajar tadi dengan bebas.

Tapi semua berubah pada saat waktu makan siang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengajak Tao makan bersama dengan kelewat semangat, membuat Tao tidak bisa menolak ajakan mereka berdua. Tao pun mengajak Kris untuk ikut dan dengan terpaksa Kris pun ikut makan bersama mereka. Padahal kan dia hanya ingin makan berduaan saja dengan Tao sesuai janji Tao.

Dan Kris menyesali ikut makan bersama tersebut, karena saat dia mau menyuapi nugget ayam miliknya pada Tao. Baekhyun lebih dulu menyuapi Tao spagheti miliknya, membuat Kris langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Terlebih saat Tao membalasnya dengan menyuapi Baekhyun cookies strawberry buatan _umma_ Tao.

Kris menghembuskan napas kecewanya beberapa kali sembari menggenggam erat kotak bekalnya. Gagal sudah rencana Kris untuk menyuapi Tao hari ini, padahal Kris sudah tidak bersabar menunggu moment tersebut. Tapi ternyata, moment yang dia tunggu-tunggu itu gagal.

Tao yang melihat wajah murung Kris mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Kris.

"Klis _ge_ kenapa belwajah mulung?" tanya Tao sedikit khawatir. Kris masih diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tao. hal itu makin membuat Tao khawatir dan makin merapatkan dirinya dengan Kris.

"Emhh... apa nuggetnya kulang enak? Apa Klis _ge_ gak lapal?" tanya Tao lagi dan kali ini pun Kris tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tao yang tidak mengerti dan tidak paham dengan keadaan Kris mulai mengambil satu cookies dan memberikannya dihadapan wajah Kris.

"Cookiec ini enak dan manis loh Klis _ge_, Klis _ge_ mau kan? Mau Tao cuapi?" tawar Tao dengan senyum sumringah dan memasang senyum lima jarinya.

**PLAK**

Kris dengan kasar langsung menyentak tangan Tao. Alhasil, Tao langsung merasakan sakit ditangannya. Cookies yang dipegangnya pun terlepas dan menimpa tepat pada dahi Chanyeol dengan keras.

Chanyeol langsung merintih kesakitan dan Baekhyun dengan segera menenangkan Chanyeol dengan mengecup dahinya beberapa kali.

Tao menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang sudah Kris lakukan padanya. Tao kemudian memegang tangannya yang tadi disentak olehnya, terasa sakit dan memerah. Kris masih tidak mau menatap Tao, membuat mata Tao langsung berkaca-kaca.

Tao mulai terisak pelan, membuat Kris langsung tersadar dan menatap kesamping. Kris terkejut menatap Tao yang mulai menangis dan Kris tersentak saat dia tahu dialah yang membuat Tao menangis.

Kris langsung memasang wajah menyesal dan bermaksud untuk menenangkan Tao. Tapi Tao yang sudah takut dan sedih karena Kris membuatnya terluka, menjauhkan dirinya dari Kris dan mulai berdiri.

Dengan pipinya yang sudah basah karena air mata dan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu walau Tao tengah menangis sekarang ini. Tao mulai mengusap-usap kedua matanya yang masih mengeluarkan air mata sembari terisak.

"T-TaoTao..." panggil Kris dengan nada menyesal.

"Hiks K-Klis _gege_ malah cama Tao. Hiks, Klis _gege_ cekalang benci cama Tao hiks huweee," dan Tao pun pergi dari sana, membuat Kris langsung berdiri dan mengejarnya.

Acara kejar-kejaran itu pun disaksikan oleh beberapa teman-teman Tao maupun Kris. Tao berlari menuju Taeyeon _soensaengnim_ yang sedang berjongkok membereskan mainan yang berserakan.

"Hiks huweee _coencaengnim_!" panggil Tao pada Taeyeon. Taeyeon langsung membalikkan badannya dan terkejut mendapati muridnya kini memeluknya dengan erat sambil menangis.

"Eh? Tao ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Taeyeon pada Tao, matanya kemudian melirik Kris didepannya yang menatap Tao dengan raut wajah sedih.

Taeyeon melepaskan pelukan Tao dan mengelap wajahnya yang berurai air mata dan tengah terisak pelan. Tao yang melihat ada Kris dibelakangnya langsung berlindung dipunggung Taeyeon. Hal itu membuat Taeyeon menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Hiks Tao gak mau main cama Klis _gege_. Klis _gege_ gak cuka cama Tao hiks. Klis _gege_ tadi mukul Tao hiks huweee," Tao kembali menangis dengan keras, membuat Taeyeon panik dan menggendongnya.

"Kris gak jahat Tao sayang. Kris mau kok main sama Tao lagi, Kris gak sengaja mukul Tao tadi," ucap Taeyeon menenangkan Tao dalam gendongannya, tapi Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menangis.

Kris sendiri mulai terisak pelan melihat Tao. Kris tidak bermaksud marah atau melukai Tao. Kris hanya kesal karena tidak bisa makan berduaan bersama Tao. Dan sekarang Tao tidak mau bermain bersamanya, membuat Kris ingin menangis juga tapi dia tahan sekuat tenaga.

**-oOo-**

Pada saat pulang sekolah, Tao masih tidak mau mendekat pada Kris. Membuat kedua _umma_ mereka bingung melihatnya, terlebih _umma_ Kris yang melihat anaknya yang pulang bersamanya, memasang wajah menyedihkan sejak tadi dia pulang dari Exonia Kindergarten. _Umma_ Kris menghela napas panjang dan mengusap kepala anaknya dengan sayang.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu Kris? Kenapa tadi _umma_ lihat Tao gak mau dekat-dekat sama kamu?" tanya _umma_ Kris penasaran. Kris memandang _ummanya_ dengan raut wajah yang ingin menangis.

"K-Kris tadi gak sengaja marah sama TaoTao _umma_. Kris gak bermaksud marah sama TaoTao. Apalagi mukul TaoTao hiks sekarang TaoTao gak mau deket-deket lagi sama Kris hiks," Kris mulai terisak pelan, membuat _ummanya_ khawatir karena Kris bukanlah anak yang mudah menangis. _Umma_ Kris berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kris.

_Umma_ Kris mengusap wajah Kris yang basah karena air mata dengan sapu tangan. "Sudah... jangan menangis sayang," kata _umma_ Kris menenangkan anaknya. "Lebih baik, sekarang kamu belikan TaoTao hadiah sebagai permintaan maafmu besok," usul _umma_ Kris yang membuat _namja_ kecil yang tengah terisak itu terdiam sebentar.

"Ta-tapi kalo TaoTao gak mau maafin Kris gimana _umma_?"

_Umma_ Kris hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kris. "TaoTao pasti mau maafin Kris kok. Makanya Kris belikan hadiah yang TaoTao suka, Kris tahu kan?" tanya balik _umma_ Kris.

Kris menerawang sebentar.

Tao sangat suka boneka, terutama boneka panda. Mungkin jika Kris membelikannya boneka panda, Tao akan memaafkannya. Tapi... bagaimana jika nanti Tao memaafkannya tapi tidak akan bermain dengannya, malah bermain dengan boneka pemberiannya?

Kris menjadi bingung untuk sementara waktu. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian menghembuskan napasnya. Tidak apa jika Tao tidak mau bermain dengannya lagi, asalkan dia mau memaafkannya saja sudah cukup.

Kris menatap _ummanya_ dan mengangguk setuju. _Umma_ Kris tersenyum hangat sebelum kembali berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Kris menuju halte bus untuk pergi ke mall.

**-oOo-**

**Esok Harinya**

Kris berjalan dengan gugup disamping _ummanya_. _Umma_ Kris tengah membawa sebuah kantung besar dalam genggaman tangan lainnya. Kris semakin gugup saat melihat Tao dan _ummanya_ tengah duduk di kursi panjang dekat kelas _Star_. Kris menatap _ummanya_ dengan pandangan ragu, tapi _umma_ Kris hanya memberinya sinyal untuk pergi menemui Tao.

Kris menelan ludahnya takut sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekat pada Tao dan _ummanya_. _Umma_ Kris dengan setia berjalan dibelakang Kris, masih dengan memegang kantung besar tersebut.

Tao yang sedang duduk diam menatap seseorang yang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Mengetahui itu adalah Kris, Tao langsung merapatkan duduknya pada sang _umma_ dan memeluknya erat. Hal itu membuat Kris makin sedih dan membuat _umma_ Tao bingung dengan tindakan aneh Tao sejak kemarin.

Kris hampir saja putus asa jika saja _ummanya_ tidak membisikkan sesuatu untuk membuatnya berani berjalan makin mendekat pada Tao.

Kris menatap Tao yang meliriknya dengan takut. "T-TaoTao maafin Kris... Kris gak sengaja kemarin mukul TaoTao. Kris juga gak marah atau benci sama TaoTao kok. Kris sayang sama TaoTao..." aku Kris dengan nada kejujuran pada suaranya.

_Umma_ Kris pun mendekati Kris dan memberikan bungkusan tersebut pada Kris.

Kris dengan ragu-ragu membuka bungkusan itu dan mengeluarkannya. Tao langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada sang _umma_ dan menatap benda yang dikeluarkan oleh Kris.

Sebuah boneka panda berukuran ¾ tubuh Tao. Boneka yang lebih bagus dari boneka miliknya dahulu yang dibelikan _appanya_. Dan boneka itu memegang sebuah pola hati dengan kata **'Forgive me, Please'.**

Kris pun menyerahkan boneka itu dihadapan Tao. "I-ini buat TaoTao, sebagai permintaan maaf Kris," kata Kris gugup. Tao terdiam sebentar, membuat Kris semakin gugup dan takut jika Tao masih merasa takut padanya.

Tao kemudian tersenyum kecil sebelum turun dari bangkunya dan memeluk boneka panda tersebut dengan erat.

"Tao mau maafin Klis _ge_~ makacih Klis _ge_ bonekanya," kata Tao senang, membuat Kris tersenyum lega dan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kedua _umma_ mereka tersenyum hangat melihat Kris dan juga Tao yang sudah akur kembali. Sebagai rasa terima kasih, Tao mendekat pada Kris dan mengecup bibir Kris lembut. Kris hampir pingsan jika saja tidak mendengar pekikan kedua _umma_ mereka melihat kejadian barusan.

**Kelas Star**

Kris pikir, Tao akan lebih memilih bermain dengan bonekanya tersebut. Tetapi tidak, Tao tetap membawa bonekanya ke kelas tapi tidak melupakan Kris sama sekali.

"Wuaaahhhh~ boneka panda punya Tao becal cekali," kagum Kyungsoo dalam dekapan Jongin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Tao tertawa kecil dan memeluk boneka tersebut dengan sayang.

"Nama bonekanya ciapa Tao?" tanya Luhan disamping Sehun sambil menatap kagum pada boneka Tao, seperti anak-anak lainnya.

"Namanya Yitao~ boneka ini anaknya Tao cama Klis _gege_~. Klis _gege_ yang beliin buat Tao loh," jawab Tao dengan bangga yang membuat wajah Kris yang mendengarnya blushing parah.

"Ehhh? Dibeliin cama Klis?" ucap Xiumin yang tengah dicubiti Chen tidak percaya. Tao mengangguk pelan.

"JadiTao _ummanya_, cedangkan Klis _gege_ jadi _appanya_. Yitao jadi anak Tao cama Klis _gege_ gitu?" tanya Sungyeol yang diangguki Tao. Tao kemudian menatap Kris dengan senyum lebar, membuat wajah blushing Kris makin tidak terkendali.

Tao terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Emmhh, jadi Tao manggil Klis _ge_ cekalang jadi _yeobo_ atau _chagiya_ ehehehe..." lanjut Tao polos sambil memeluk leher Kris dan mencium pipinya. Wajah Kris makin terasa panas dan makin memerah, Kris rasanya mau pingsan saat itu juga.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu karena kesal. Baekhyun pun menatap Chanyeol dibelakangnya, yang tengah memeluk dirinya. "Yeollie~~ Baekkie pengen boneka itu juga. Nanti Yeollie beliin yah? Telus nanti Baekkie jadi _ummanya_, Yeollie jadi _appanya_~" pinta Baekhyun yang diangguki antusias oleh Chanyeol.

"Cuho _hyung_~ Yicing juga mau boneka. Yicing cama Cuho _hyung_ kan calon cuami istli~" rengek Yixing pada Suho disampingnya. Suho tertawa kecil yang kemudian memeluk Yixing dan menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Yixing tersenyum senang.

**TBC**

**Next : HunHan**

**Judul : Belum ditentukan**

**Note : Gak setuju Luhan kalau ikut WGM sama Jia Miss A. Kalau sama Sehun baru mau **** coba aja ada WGM versi couple Yaoi wkwkwk. Saya vote KrisTao, SuLay, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KaiSoo, and HunHan #disiram air garam XD**

**Karena author masih belum dapet ide yang High School, maka author kembali membuat yang Kindergarten. Dan jujur saja, author masih cinta sama ff ini. Unyu-unyu gimana gitu kyaaaa~**

**Spesial thanks to : **

**springyeol, needtexotic, elen lee, AngelGie HantaoRis, Azura Lynn Gee, Riszaaa, YuniNJ, evilkyvng, diya1013, ajib4ff, cassieYJS, Guest, Anasthasya Baby Pooh, Happy Eyeliner280, Tania3424, paprikapumpkin, Kazuma B'tomat, Jin Ki Tao, mitatitu, NicKyun, siscaMinstalove, is0live89, awlia, BabySuLayDo, yeclo, fantaosticpanda, anak baekyeol, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Baekdotao shiper, Uchiha Aira, 13ginger, Babymoonlay, Lee EunSeok, Mei chan, StringKyu893, christina, Mii-Chan Hami, ICE14, tiikaaa, Akita Fisayu, Riyoung Kim, Time to Argha, Albert's Time, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, Deer Panda, MyJonggie, Oh Myuna, KimHyunRan-Chu, imroooatus, pyrmnchan10, nadamahjatia97, Kang Min Hyun, hensemhyung, Shin Min Hwa, KT in the house, RestiA, oline, baekyeola, exoneeeeeeeeeeee, Guest, Shin Min Gi, Hisayuchi, , Huang Lin Mei.**

**Love so Much readers :* and thank you for support and reviews *deep bow***

**Mind to Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Exo In Kindergarten**

**Chapter Eight**

"**Park and Bubble Tea"**

**Main Cast : Hunhan**

**Warning : Fluffy, Typho(s), OOC, Pendek.**

**-oOo-**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, itu berarti para murid Exonia _Kindergarten_ tidak masuk sekolah karena libur. Dan biasanya, kebanyakan dari mereka lebih memilih diam dirumah atau berliburan dengan kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing ke taman bermain seharian.

Tapi berbeda dengan seorang _namja_ kecil imut yang kini sedang dipakaikan baju oleh _ummanya_. _Namja_ imut kelas _Star_ dari Exonia _Kindergarten_ bernama Sehun ini, sedang bersiap-siap untuk bermain atau bersantai di taman kota siang ini. Diantar oleh sang _umma_ tercinta dan juga nanti disana, Sehun akan bermain bersama dengan Luhannie _hyungnya_ yang tersayang.

Hari sebelumnya, _umma_ Luhan mengatakan jika Luhan setiap hari minggu selalu pergi ketaman kota. Dan Sehun, yang mendengar ucapan _umma_ Luhan, langsung meminta _ummanya_ untuk mengajaknya bermain menuju taman kota keesokan harinya. Tanpa memberi tahu Luhan jika Sehun akan pergi ke taman kota juga. Sehun ingin memberikan kejutan pada Luhan nanti disana.

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan mulai tertawa kecil, membayangkan wajah Luhan yang terkejut dan tersenyum senang dengan kehadirannya disana. _Umma_ Sehun yang melihat tingkah putranya yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri itu pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Umma_ Sehun sudah menebak apa yang ada didalam pikiran anaknya tersebut.

"Pasti sedang memikirkan Luhan?" tebak _umma_ Sehun. Sehun langsung mengangguk polos dengan antusias mendengar ucapan sang _umma_, sembari memperlihatkan senyum lima jari pada _ummanya_.

"Memangnya ada apa sih ditaman nanti Sehun sayang, kamu kok senyum-senyum gitu?" tanya _umma_ Sehun penasaran.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Thoalnya Luhannie _hyung_ kan gak tahu kalo Thehunnie mau ke taman juga _umma_. Thehunnie mau bikin _thulplice_ buat Luhannie _hyung_," ucap Sehun dengan semangat berlebihan. _Umma_ Sehun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Sehun sembari merapikan baju putranya.

"_Surprice_ sayang, bukan _thulplice_," koreksi sang _umma_ yang saat ini tengah menyisir rambut pirang Sehun dan memberinya parfum untuk anak-anak.

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya kesal dengan pose lucu. "Thehunnie kan macih kecil, jadi gak bica ngomong _thulplice_ dengan benal _umma_~," elak Sehun yang membuat _ummanya_ kembali tertawa dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah... sudah beres, tinggal memakaikan Sehunnie sepatu, terus kita berangkat ke taman,"

_Umma_ Sehun pun mengambil sepatu milik Sehun dan memasangkannya pada putranya. "Oke, selesai. Saatnya kita berangkat," Sehun bersorak gembira dan mulai menggenggam satu tangan sang _umma_, kemudian umma Sehun dan Sehun pun mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut, dengan Sehun yang mulai bersorak riang.

"Yey! Ke taman, ketemu Luhannie _hyung_~ ketemu Luhannie _hyung_~~," ucap Sehun dengan suara nyanyian merdunya. Sehun menuju taman memakai hoodie berwarna kuning cerah dengan gambar kartun matahari. Didalam hoodienya terselip baju t-shirt berwarna putih bergambar beruang kutub lucu. Dan Sehun memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam sepaha, dengan kakinya yang dibalut sepatu berwarna biru muda.

**-oOo-**

**Taman Kota**

Seorang _namja_ manis tengah bermain bola sendirian ditaman. Meski begitu, _namja_ kecil manis itu terlihat antusias dan begitu gembira bermain bola. _Namja_ manis itu bernama Luhan, _namja_ kecil yang akan diberi kejutan _thulplice_ atau mungkin _surprice_ oleh Sehun. _Umma_ Luhan, duduk dibangku taman tidak jauh dari Luhan sembari membaca sebuah buku novel, meski begitu pandangannya terfokus pada Luhan juga.

Luhan tengah memakai baju t-shirt berwarna biru cerah saat ini, dengan gambar seekor rusa lucu ditengahnya. Kakinya dibalut celana pendek berwarna putih sepaha. Lalu kakinya ditutupi oleh sebuah sepatu berwarna merah cerah dengan gambar bola disana sini.

Dan Luhan kini tengah berlari-lari kecil mengerjar bola miliknya dengan semangat. Setelah mendekat, Luhan pun menendang bola itu dengan kaki kanannya yang mungil. Membuat bola itu melambung dan kemudian kembali jatuh ketanah lalu meggelinding dengan bebas.

Luhan tersenyum lebar melihat tendangannya yang cukup bagus itu. Luhan kembali mengejar bola tersebut tanpa kenal lelah. Maklum saja, Luhan memang sangat suka bermain bola. Karena kecintaan appanya yang sangat suka bola, hal itu juga menurun pada Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan selalu bermain bola dengan _appanya_ saat hari minggu, tetapi karena sang _appa_ sedang memiliki banyak tugas dikantor, membuat _appanya_ tidak bisa menemani Luhan bermain bola hari ini.

Disaat Luhan tengah asyik bermain bola, Sehun yang sudah sampai di taman, dengan cepat menemukan Luhan yang tengah asyik bermain. Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat Luhan dan mulai berjalan mendekati Luhan dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati, tidak mau jika Luhan menyadari kedatangan dirinya.

_Umma_ Luhan terkejut melihat Sehun yang kini sedang berjalan mendekati Luhan yang sedang asyik bermain bola. Lalu keterkejutannya berganti dengan tawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu Sehun yang mengendap-endap mendekati Luhan. Kedua bola matanya kemudian melirik _umma_ Sehun yang kini sudah berada disampingnya.

_Umma_ Sehun membungkuk kecil. "Selamat siang _ummanya_ Luhan," sapanya sembari tersenyum ramah. "Siang juga _ummanya_ Sehun," dan mereka berdua pun mulai tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan mereka sendiri.

"Tumben anda kemari?" tanya _umma_ Luhan saat _umma_ Sehun duduk disampingnya. "Sehun yang memaksaku kesini, dia bilang ingin bertemu dengan Luhanni _hyung_," jawabnya. Dan mereka berdua pun menggelengkan kepala bersamaan sembari tertawa kecil.

Kita kembali pada dua _namja_ kecil Luhan dan Sehun.

Luhan masih belum juga menyadari jika Sehun sudah ada dibelakangnya, tengah tersenyum lebar. Dan hap, Sehun pun menutup kedua mata Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

Luhan kaget dan kemudian membalikkan badannya hanya untuk melihat Sehun yang kini tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"CEHUNNIE!" seru Luhan senang dengan senyum lebar melihat Sehun dan langsung menerjangnya saking senangnya. Hal itu membuat Sehun hampir terjatuh kebelakang namun masih bisa Sehun tahan. Sehun tertawa pelan dan membalas pelukan Luhan dengan erat juga.

"Luhannie _hyung_, _thulplice_~ ehehe," ucap Sehun disela tawa kecilnya. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian menatap Sehun bingung dengan memiringkan wajahnya dengan pose imut.

"_Thulplice_? Apa itu _thulplice_ Cehunnie? Mungkin makcudnya _culplice_ yah?" tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun pun menggembungkan pipinya kesal, kenapa Luhan juga mengkoreksi ucapannya?

Luhan yang melihat wajah Sehun yang kini sedang kesal pun langsung kembali memeluknya dengan sayang. "Hehe maaf Cehunnie, iya maksudnya _thulplice_, yang benel itu _thulplice_ bukan _culplice_," kata Luhan dengan tersenyum manis padanya, bermaksud untuk membuat Sehun tidak kesal lagi.

Raut wajah Sehun langsung berubah menjadi cerah dan kemudian mengecup pipi Luhan lembut. Luhan tertawa kecil dan membalasnya dengan mengecup bibir Sehun, disaksikan oleh beberapa orang yang ada disana dengan pandangan sweatdropped.

Melihat dua anak kecil yang begitu mesra hingga sampai kecup bibir seperti itu. Banyak dari mereka menutup kedua mata anak mereka melihat apa yang Luhan dan Sehun lakukan, tetapi ada juga yang mengabadikan moment mereka dengan memfotonya. Termasuk ehem author ehem#plak

Sedangkan kedua orang tua Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa tertawa canggung. Karena sejujurnya, mereka sangat sulit untuk menghentikan kebiasaan Luhan dan Sehun yang selalu mengecup bibir satu sama lain itu.

"Cehunnie mau nemenin Luhan main bola tidak?" kata Luhan setelah mereka berdua selesai berkissu kissu ria. Sehun mengangguk antusias, tentu saja dia mau. Asalkan bisa bermain bersama dengan Luhan, bermain apapun Sehun mau-mau saja.

Dan kedua _namja_ kecil itu pun mulai bermain bola dengan riangnya ditaman. Diiringi dengan tawa renyah dan kadang teriakkan-teriakkan kecil saat Luhan dan Sehun berebut bola satu sama lain. Kedua _umma_ mereka pun mulai mengobrol satu sama lain, saat melihat Luhan dan Sehun mulai asyik bermain bola.

"Cehunnie tangkap!" seru Luhan yang sesaat kemudian menendang bolanya cukup keras.

**BUGH**

Karena terlalu kerasnya tendangan Luhan dan Sehun yang tidak fokus pada bola. Membuat bola itu menimpa wajah Sehun dan membuat Sehun terjatuh kebelakang.

"Gyaaa Cehunnie!" Luhan terpekik kecil melihat Sehun terjatuh akibat tendangannya pada bola. Luhan pun mulai berlari menuju kearah Sehun yang kini mulai berdiri dengan sendirinya.

Luhan menatap khawatir Sehun sambil mulai terisak pelan, dia tidak sengaja menyakiti Sehun dengan menendang bola sekeras itu padanya.

Sehun kini tengah merintih sakit dengan memegang wajahnya, tepatnya hidungnya. Luhan memperhatikan sekeliling untuk mencari _ummanya_ atau _umma_ Sehun, tetapi ternyata kedua _umma _itu sedang asyik mengobrol, membuat mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun baru saja mengalami kecelakaan kecil.

Luhan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Hiks Cehunnie maafin Luhannie, Luhannie gak cengaja bikin Cehunni kecakitan," kata Luhan yang merasa menyesal membuat Sehun kini kesakitan.

Sehun sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis, karena dia tidak ingin membuat Luhan menangis juga dan merasa bersalah pada dirinya. "Ugghh... gak apa-apa kok Luhannie _hyung_, cuman thakit dikit aja kok, cuman dicini aja kok cakitnya Luhannie _hyung_~" bohong Sehun yang sebenarnya sangat kesakitan akibat bola yang baru saja menimpa wajahnya. Sehun pun menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

Luhan kemudian mengusap air matanya dan mengecup hidung Sehun lembut, bermaksud mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Seperti apa yang suka _umma_ dan _appa_ Luhan lakukan padanya jika Luhan merasakan sakit di salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya lucu melihat Luhan yang baru saja mengecup hidungnya. Dan sukses membuat rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang. "Cekalang gimana? Cehunnie udah baikan belum? Macih cakit gak hidungnya?" tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi dengan nada khawatir.

Sehun tersenyum dalam hati, dia kembali menunjuk hidungnya. "Macih belum Luhannie _hyung_~ macih cakit," bohong Sehun dengan memasang wajah pura-pura masih sakitnya.

Luhan pun kembali mengecup hidung Sehun dengan lembut. Sehun tersenyum kecil saat Luhan kembali mengecup hidungnya. Luhan kemudian menatap kembali pada Sehun yang sudah memasang wajah pura-pura kesakitan miliknya lagi.

"Cekalang gimana?" tanya Luhan lagi, masih dengan nada khawatir.

"Hidungnya thih udah agak baikkan, tapi thekalang pipi Thehunnie yang cakit _hyung_~," bohong Sehun sambil mengusap pipi kanannya. Luhan pun mengecup pipi kanan Sehun dengan pelan dan lembut, takut menambah rasa sakit pada pipi Sehun yang padahal tidak terasa sakit sedikit pun itu.

"Yang ini juga thakit Luhannie _hyung_," kali ini Sehun menunjuk pipi kirinya yang langsung dikecup oleh bibir Luhan juga. "Ini juga," kata Sehun berbohong lagi sambil menunjuk bibirnya, dan Luhan pun tanpa curiga mengecup bibir Sehun.

"Cekalang gimana? Cehunnie macih cakit?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kemudian tersenyum lima jari pada Luhan. "Gak kok, Thehunnie udah thembuh, makathih Luhannie _hyung_~" kata Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan. Luhan pun tersenyum senang karena Sehun sudah tidak merasa kesakitan lagi.

Karena takut Sehun akan terluka lagi, Luhan menghentikan permainan mereka dan berjalan menuju _umma_ mereka berdua. Luhan memberikan bolanya pada sang _umma_ dan duduk disamping Sehun.

"_Umma_, Luhannie pingin beli _bubble tea_," kata Luhan sambil menatap kedai _bubble tea_ yang sering dia kunjungi saat dia pergi ke taman. Sehun menatap Luhan bingung dengan nama '_bubble tea'_ karena Sehun belum pernah membelinya.

_Umma_ Luhan tersenyum dan kemudian merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil beberapa lembar uang. "Ini, ajak Sehun juga untuk membeli _bubble tea_ yah?" katanya sambil menyerahkan lembaran uang pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk dan kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun menuju kedai _bubble tea_ yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka.

"Luhannie _hyung_, _bubble tea_ itu apa sih?" tanya Sehun yang tengah ditarik pasrah oleh Luhan menuju sebuah kedai. Luhan hanya tersenyum manis pada Sehun. "Minuman kecukaan Luhannie~ enak cekali loh Cehunnie, Cehunnie pacti cuka," jawabnya dengan nada riang.

"Cungmin _hyung_~" panggil Luhan pada seseorang saat dia sudah berada dikedai. Merasa dipanggil, orang yang dipanggil Sungmin oleh Luhan itu pun, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok mungil Luhan dan Sehun.

"Ah, hallo Luhan," Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan berjalan mendekat pada Luhan dan Sehun. Sungmin kemudian berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan dua sosok mungil dihadapannya. Sugmin kemudian menatap bingung pada Sehun.

"Ini temannya Luhan?" tanya Sungmin penasaran. Luhan mengangguk antusias dan kemudian memeluk Sehun. "Hm, namanya Cehunnie~ dan Cehunnie ini teman baiknya Luhannie _Cungmim hyung~_," jawab Luhan yang membuat Sungmin tertawa pelan dan kemudian menatap Sehun.

"Hallo Cehun, selamat datang di kedai KyuMin kami," ucap Sungmin dengan nada ramah pada Sehun, Sehun hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya melihat wajah manis Sungmin.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun terbengong itu kemudian mencubit pipi Sehun. Sehun tersadar, kemudian menatap Luhan yang memasang wajah kesal. Dan Sehun hanya tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya memeluk Luhan dengan sayang. Sungmin tertawa renyah melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua dan kemudian mencubit pipi Sehun dan Luhan dengan gemas.

"Luhan mau pesan _bubble tea_ rasa taro seperti biasanya kan?" tanya Sugmin yang kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk dan kemudian menatap Sehun. "Cehunnie mau apa?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun. Sehun terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Cehunnie juga mau _bubble tea_ laca talo, tapi pingin beldua cama Luhannie _hyung_," jawab Sehun sembari tersenyum lebar pada Luhan. Luhan malah mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Tapi nanti kan cepat habic _bubble teanya_ Cehunnie~" elak Luhan. Kali ini Sehun juga mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, bagaimana kalo ukuran gelas _bubble teanya_ yang besar untuk kalian berdua?" kata Sungmin mengemukakan pendapatnya yang membuat kedua bocah manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Sungmin tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan menuju dapur kedai.

Tidak berapa lama, Sungmin sudah kembali dengan membawa sebuah _bubble tea_ dalam gelas plastik berukuran besar. "Ini _bubble teanya_," Sungmin memberikan gelas itu pada Luhan dan Sehun. Masing-masing satu tangan mereka memegang _bubble tea_ tersebut dengan gembira.

Luhan pun memberikan Sungmin uangnya untuk membayar _bubble tea_ tersebut. "Terima kasih Luhan, nanti datang lagi yah," ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis pada mereka berdua. Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk kecil dan kemudian berjalan pergi dari kedai dengan satu tangan mereka masing-masing memegang _bubble tea_.

Sungmin tersentak saat merasakan lingkaran tangan seseorang pada pinggangnya.

"K-Kyu," gumam Sungmin melihat pelakunya yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Kyuhyun. "Mereka berdua mesra sekali, mirip sekali dengan kau dan aku saat kita masih kecil," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengenang masa lalunya yang membuat Sungmin tertawa kecil dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Hm, aku juga berpikir begitu," timpal Sungmin sambil menyamankan kepalanya pada tubuh Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

**Back to** **HunHan**

"Luhannie _hyung_, kenapa sedotannya cuman ada thatu?" tanya Sehun bingung dan Luhan pun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu. "Cehunnie mau nyoba dulu?" tanya Luhan yang menghentikan jalannya sebentar, begitu juga dengan Sehun. Sehun mengangguk dan mulai mencicipi _bubble teanya_.

"Hmm enak, lathanya manic~ Thehunnie thuka," kata Sehun senang. Luhan tertawa pelan dan kemudian mencicipinya juga. Dan mereka berdua pun, kembali berjalan menuju kedua _umma_ mereka dengan terkadang berhenti sebentar untuk mencicipi _bubble tea_ mereka berdua secara bergiliran.

**TBC**

**Next : KaiSoo**

**Judul : Belum Ditentukan**

**Hadduuuhhhhh benar kata readers, ff ini bikin diabetes. Aq juga yang ngetiknya sampe gigit bantal, manis banget~ wakawaka ee ee#plak XD**

**Thanks To :**

**needtexotic, ICE14, tikaaa, Shin SungGi, ajib4ff, Aiiu d'freaky, YuniNJ, Guest, Mei, Riyoung Kim, cassieYJS, Flame Key, Lee EunSeok, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, putchanC, KecoaLaut, siscaMinstalove, StringKyu893, is0live89, Argha Cakep xp, URuRuBeak, Oline, awlia, tianellnelly, exoneeeeeeeeeeee, nandamahjatia97, Miel Macchiato, evilkyung, Azura Lynn Gee, paprikapumpkin, Tania3424, fantaosticpanda, Gita Safira, Jin Ki Tao, Raichi Lee SangJin ELF, christina, BabySuLayDo, ayulopetyas11, Mii-Chan Hami, , MyJonggie, Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing, Kopi Luwak, hensemhyung, MissKey693, Deer Panda, AngelGie HantaoRis, , Anasthasya Baby Pooh, NicKyun, Rindaesung0910, PandaPuppy28, RoseEXOticsFRIEND, Queen DheVils94, Lylyda.**

**Terima kasih, hatur nuhun, thank you, arigatou, kamsahamnida buat reviewnya *deep bow* XD**

**Mind to Review Again?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Exo In Kindergarten**

**Chapter Nine**

"**Sick"**

**Main Cast : KaiSoo**

**Warning : Typho(s), OOC, Pendek.**

**-oOo-**

Jongin menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya pagi ini di kelas, matanya sedikit berkunang-kunang setelah dia menguap tadi, membuatnya sedikit pusing karenanya. Jongin pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan terkesan lucu. Berharap rasa sakit dan pusing dikepalanya akan lenyap, karena jujur saja, Jongin merasa tidak nyaman dengan rasa pusing tadi.

Dan Jongin tidak tahu kenapa pagi ini dia merasa begitu tidak enak badan? Dan juga, dia merasa ngantuk sekali saat ini. Padahal kemarin malam dia tidur dengan nyenyak dan bahkan waktu tidurnya pun cukup panjang, karena dia tidur lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Hooaammm…" Jongin kembali menguap dan untuk sedetik kepalanya terasa begitu berat dan sakit. Jongin pun reflex memegang kepalanya dan sedikit memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri dengan perlahan, berharap rasa sakit dan pusing di kepalanya akan segera hilang.

Bocah bermata bulat bernama Do Kyungsoo, yang duduk disampinya pun, hanya bisa menatap Jongin dengan tatapan heran dan juga bingung. Sejak tadi pagi, Kyungsoo lihat dan perhatikan Jongin selalu diam saja dan bersikap tidak biasanya. Bahkan tadi pagi sebelum masuk kedalam kelas, Jonginienya itu tidak memeluknya, menciumnya ataupun mencubiti pipinya seperti biasanya. Dia hanya diam saja dengan wajahnya yang terlihat lesu itu.

Kyungsoo langsung memasang wajah murungnya melihat tingkah Jongin sekarang. Kyungsoo berpikir, Jongin sudah mulai bosan bermain bersama-sama dengannya lagi. Maka dari itulah mungkin Jongin bersikap aneh hari ini. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lesu bahkan jika berada didekatnya, tidak secerah seperti biasanya saat berada dekat dengannya. Dan Kyungsoo semakin yakin bahwa Jongin mungkin memang sudah bosan dengannya.

Kyungsoo mulai memain-mainkan ujung bajunya dengan takut-takut disaat Jonginienya itu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di meja. Wajah Jongin langsung membelakangi Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo kembali cemberut dan murung, karena berprasangka bahwa bocah berkulit tan itu tidak mau melihat wajahnya.

Kyungsoo pun semakin merapatkan duduknya dengan Jongin. Dengan sedikit ragu, Kyungsoo mulai menepuk-nepuk punggung bocah yang lebih muda beberapa hari darinya itu berkali-kali.

"Jonginie~," panggil Kyungsoo pelan yang hanya dibalas gumaman tidak jelas dari mulut sang bocah berkulit tan itu. Kyungsoo yang kesal karena panggilannya tidak digubris pun hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Jonginie bangun~," panggil Kyungsoo lagi pada Jongin, namun masih juga tidak digubris oleh bocah berkulit tan itu. Kyungsoo mulai kesal dan sedih, karena biasanya Jongin tidak akan pernah mengacuhkannya seperti ini.

"Jonginie hali ini kenapa diam telus? Jonginie jahat banget cama Kyungie," kata Kyungsoo dengan sedikit isakkan yang mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Jongin yang hampir tertidur itu pun tersentak saat mendengar suara isak tangis disampingnya. Tidak perlu menebak milik siapa suara isakkan itu, karena Jongin sudah hapal betul milik siapa suara isakkan yang dia dengar tersebut.

Jongin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya yang entah kenapa terasa berat. Kepalanya pun kembali terasa sangat sakit dan pusing bahkan penglihatannya kembali berkunang-kunang, tapi Jongin menghiraukan rasa sakitnya itu, karena keadaan Kyungsoo _hyungnya_ yang sekarang tengah menangis itu lebih penting baginya.

"Kyungie _hyung_ kenapa menangic?" tanya Jongin khawatir pada Kyungsoo yang tengah terisak itu. Kyungsoo yang sadar Jongin sudah mau menatapnya mulai menghapus air matanya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kyungie nangic kalena Jonginie jahat cama Kyungie," jawab Kyungsoo yang langsung menundukkan wajahnya dan mulai memainkan jari-jari lengannya dengan pose imut.

Jongin mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya lucu, bingung mendengar jawaban yang Kyungsoo lontarkan padanya. Karena Jongin merasa tidak berbuat jahat pada Kyungsoo _hyungnya_ itu, lagi pula Jongin kan sangat menyayangi dan menyukai Kyungsoo _hyungnya_, jadi mustahil bagi Jongin berbuat jahat pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin mulai mengubah posisi duduknya untuk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo, tidak peduli dengan Vict _soensaengnim_ dan Taeyeon _soensaengnim_ yang sekarang tengah memberikan pertanyaan pada murid-muridnya. Jongin pun menopang kepalanya yang agak berat dan pusing itu dengan kedua tangan mungil miliknya.

"Kyungie _hyung_~ emangnya apa yang Jonginie lakuin cama Kyungie _hyung_ campe Kyungie _hyung_ nangic?" tanya Jongin dengan pipinya yang menggembung lucu Karena Jongin sedikit kesal pada Kyungsoo yang mengatakan dirinya jahat.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sebentar lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Kali ini dia tidak memainkan jari-jarinya lagi, tetapi mulai memainkan ujung kemeja seragamnya dengan gugup dan takut-takut karena Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak berani memberikan alasan kenapa dirinya mengatakan Jongin jahat padanya. Karena sejujurnya, dia sangat takut jika memang benar, Jongin sudah mulai tidak menyukainya atau bosan selalu bermain bersamanya dan ingin mencari teman bermain lain. Semisal Hyuna atau Juniel yang selama ini selalu mendekati Jonginienya itu.

Walaupun memang hal itu benar, bisa saja Kyungsoo mencari teman lain juga, sebagai pengganti Jongin. Semisal Baekhyun, Tao, Luhan, Suho atau yang lainnya. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau dengan mereka semua, dia sudah nyaman dan senang bersama dengan Jongin. Jadi yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan sekarang ini hanya diam dan mulai memasang raut wajah cemberutnya pada Jongin yang berada disamping kanannya itu.

"Kyungie _hyung_~~~ kenapa diam? Jonginie minta maaf kalau Jonginie memang udah jahat cama Kyungie _hyung_. Kyungie _hyung_ kan cuman punya Jonginie~ jadi Kyungie _hyung_ jangan malah dan halus jawab peltanyaan Jonginie donk," ucap Jongin dengan memasang wajah memelas miliknya _plus puppy eyes_ andalannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum kecil melihat wajah lucu Jongin dan merasa sangat lega juga senang saat Jongin mengatakan dia masih miliknya(?). Itu berarti apa yang Kyungsoo takutkan tentang Jongin yang tidak suka padanya dan bosan selalu bersamanya tidaklah benar sama sekali.

Kyungsoo mulai mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap kekanan, membuat kedua bocah lucu itu saling berhadapan. "Emh, coalnya Jonginie pagi ini gak meluk Kyungie atau cium pipi Kyungie. Jadi Kyungie cedih, Kyungie takut Jonginie udah gak cuka cama Kyungie lagi," aku Kyungsoo sembari memainkan jari-jari mungilnya lagi, pipinya pun menggembung lucu karena kesal pada Jongin.

Jongin yang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo langsung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan lucu. Jongin mulai menerawang dan mengingat-ingat kejadian pagi ini. Dia memang lupa tidak memeluk atau menciumi Kyungsoo _hyungnya_ itu seperti biasanya.

Jangan salahkan padanya, salahkanlah pada rasa sakit dan pusing dikepalanya sejak tadi pagi. Selain rasa sakit itu, Jongin juga merasa lemas dan tidak bersemangat melakukan apapun, sehingga dia lupa dengan kebiasaannya pada Kyungsoo tiap mereka bertemu di pagi hari.

"Oh iyayah~ Jonginie lupa Kyungie _hyung_, _mianhae_~" timpal Jongin dengan raut wajah menyesal pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya dengan pose imut pada Jongin.

"Kok Jonginie bica lupa cih? Jonginie udah gak cayang cama Kyungie lagi yah?" Jongin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo semakin sedih. "Enggak kok Kyungie _hyung_, Jonginie cayaaaannnggg banget cama Kyungie _hyung_," kata Jongin sambil tersenyum cerah pada Kyungsoo, membuat bocah bermata bulat yang semula cemberut itu kembali tersenyum karena ucapan Jongin.

"Cebagai gantinya, Jonginie peluk dan cium Kyungie _hyung_ dicini aja yah cekalang~" sambung Jongin yang langsung diangguki antusias oleh Kyungsoo dengan menampilkan senyum manisnya pada Jongin.

Jongin langsung mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dengan sayang dan terasa begitu hangat. Setelah itu Jongin mulai menciumi kedua pipi Kyungsoo, hidung Kyungsoo dan terakhir bibirnya. Membuat bocah bermata bulat itu tertawa renyah karena perbuatan Jongin padanya. Disisi lain, mereka tidak sadar dua pasang mata elang telah membidikkan kamera mereka pada dua bocah itu.

Jongin mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyungsoo yang masih tersenyum manis padanya. Namun senyum Kyungsoo perlahan pudar, disaat melihat raut wajah Jongin yang terlihat kelelahan. Napasnya tidak beraturan, matanya terlihat sayu dan wajahnya juga terlihat lebih pucat dari beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jo-Jonginie kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir melihat keadaan Jongin. Kyungsoo mulai mendekatkan kembali dirinya dengan Jongin, membuat Jongin yang kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan sakit itu langsung bersandar pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Hosh hosh… _hyung_ Jonginie pucing… lacanya cakit~ panas~," gumam Jongin yang mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Kyungsoo mulai menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin untuk membangunkannya, Kyungsoo kaget merasakan pipi Jongin yang terasa sangat panas. Kyungsoo semakin khawatir dan kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, bersiap untuk menangis.

"Huweeeee Jonginie kenapa? Hiks huweeeee Jonginie pipinya panas huweeee," tangis Kyungsoo yang membuat semua murid dan _soensaengnim_ yang tengah menyanyikan lagu menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Mereka semua menatap pada Jongin yang terlihat tidur dalam dekapan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang masih menangis memeluk Jongin.

Taeyeon dan Vict langsung panik melihat dua murid mereka itu, mereka berdua pun langsung menghampiri Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Victoria bergegas memisahkan Kyungsoo yang masih menangis dan mulai menenangkannya. Sedangkan Taeyeon memeriksa keadaan Jongin dan terkejut merasakan suhu tubuh muridnya yang panas tersebut. Terlebih melihat raut wajah Jongin yang terlihat kesakitan semakin membuatnya khawatir.

"Dia demam," ucap Taeyeon pada Victoria yang sedang mengusap air mata di wajah Kyungsoo. "Kalau begitu bawa dia menuju ruang kesehatan, biar aku yang mengurus anak-anak disini dulu," timpal Vict yang terlihat khawatir juga dengan keadaan Jongin. Taeyeon mengangguk dan mulai menggendong tubuh Jongin yang tengah demam itu.

Taeyeon bersiap untuk membawa Jongin keluar kelas namun terhenti sebentar oleh teriakkan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan ingin ikut menemani Jongin bersamanya. Taeyeon menghela napas sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan keluar kelas bersama Kyungsoo disampingnya dan Jongin dalam dekapannya.

**Ruang Kesehatan**

Jongin saat ini tengah tidur terbaring di kasur putih, diruang kesehatan Exonia _Kindergarten_. Taeyeon sudah kembali kekelas Star, kecuali Kyungsoo yang bersikeras padanya untuk menemani Jongin di ruang kesehatan. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang berada didalam sana, tetapi petugas kesehatan Exonia _Kindergarten_, yaitu dokter Choi Sooyoung juga ada didalam sana. Alhasil, Taeyeon pun hanya bisa mengiyakan keinginan Kyungsoo untuk menemani Jongin.

Dokter Choi baru saja memberikan obat demam dengan kandungan parasetamol untuk Jongin. Jadi yang Jongin butuhkan sekarang adalah istirahat yang cukup dan suhu ruangan yang hangat untuk menunjang penyembuhannya. Maka dari itu, sang dokter menyelimuti tubuh Jongin dengan dua buah selimut yang hangat dan tebal agar bocah berkulit tan itu berkeringat.

Karena dalam pemeriksaannya tentang Jongin, demam Jongin disebabkan oleh hawa dingin yang sepertinya dari AC. Mungkin kemarin malam, kedua orang tua Jongin lupa mematikan AC ruangan kamarnya. Membuat Jongin semalaman diselimuti oleh hawa dingin AC yang sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatannya.

"Doktel doktel," panggil Kyungsoo pada Sooyoung yang sedang menulis catatan di meja kerjanya. Sooyoung pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bocah bermata bulat disampingnya itu. "Iya, ada apa Kyungsoo?" jawab Sooyoung dengan senyum kecilnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kemudian menatap Jongin dengan pandangan sedih.

"Jonginie cakit apa? Apa Jonginie cakit kalena Kyungie?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar yang menyuarakan ia ingin menangis kembali.

Itu semua karena Kyungsoo berspekulasi bahwa Jongin sakit karena dirinya menyebut Jongin jahat beberapa waktu yang lalu. Yah… entah kenapa dia bisa berpikiran seperti itu, author sendiri pun tidak tahu#plak

Sooyoung tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan polos Kyungsoo. Sang dokter itu pun mulai berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang berdiri disamping kasur Jongin. Sooyoung kemudian berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya yang tinggi dengan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Sooyoung pun mulai mengusap-usap rambut hitam dan halus milik Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Bukan sayang, Jongin bukan sakit karena Kyungsoo. Jongin sakit demam karena virus jahat yang menyerang tubuhnya," kata Sooyoung yang membuat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang mau menangis menjadi bingung. Sooyoung tertawa kecil melihat perubahan drastis raut wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat lucu tersebut.

"Vilus jahat itu apa doktel? Apa cemacam monctel yang cuka jahat cama manucia dan cuka dibacmi cama powel lenjel?" Sooyoung tertawa pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, bukan itu Kyungsoo. Nanti kalau Kyungsoo sudah besar pasti tahu apa itu virus," Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya kesal mendengar jawaban sang dokter. Dia pun kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin yang masi tertidur pulas diatas kasur.

Kyungsoo mulai mengusap-usap wajah Jongin yang tengah berkeringat itu dengan lembut memakai sapu tangan yang berada di nakas disamping kasur Jongin. Sooyoung tersenyum hangat melihat apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan pada Jongin. Dia cukup terhibur melihat bagaimana hati-hatinya Kyungsoo mengusap keringat di wajah Jongin, mungkin takut membangunkan Jongin jika dia mengusapnya terlalu kasar atau terburu-buru.

"Jonginie cepet cembuh yah, Kyungie gak cuka lihat Jonginie cakit gini, Kyungi kangen cama Jonginie," kata Kyungsoo disela-sela kegiatannya itu. Kyungsoo kemudian memperhatikan selimut tebal berjumlah dua itu dan kemudian menatap sang dokter yang masih memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Doktel, kenapa Jonginie pake celimutnya dua?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. "Itu supaya Jongin merasa hangat dan tidak kedinginan, supaya dia cepat sembuh sayang," jelas Sooyoung yang membuat Kyungsoo ber'oh' ria.

Kyungsoo yang sudah mendengar jawaban sang dokter pun terdiam sebentar memikirkan sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya ia mulai naik keatas kasur Jongin, memakai selimut itu dan memeluk Jongin dari samping. Sooyoung terkejut melihatnya dan semakin mendekat pada dua bocah itu.

"Kyungsoo jangan tidur didekat Jongin apalagi memeluknya seperti itu, nanti kamu bisa tertular dan sakit juga," larang Sooyoung pada Kyungsoo yang bersiap untuk menarik tubuh Kyungsoo.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Sooyoung. Dia juga menolak kedua tangan Sooyoung yang ingin menarik dirinya, Kyungsoo tidak mau melepaskan dirinya dari Jongin.

"Bialin! Kyungie mau meluk Jongin bial Jongin hangat cepelti kata doktel, bial Jonginie cepet cembuh," kata Kyungsoo tegas dan makin mempererat pelukannya pada Jongin. "Tapi nanti kamu sakit kalau kamu memeluk Jongin seperti itu Kyungsoo,"

"Gak apa-apa, bialin aja Kyungie cakit. Yang penting Jonginie bica cembuh dali cakit demamnya. Kyungie kacian cama Jonginie doktel," Sooyoung hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang masih kekeuh itu. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang melihatnya. "Baiklah jika itu mau Kyungsoo, tapi ingat yah, dokter sudah memperingatkan Kyungsoo loh,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya kembali memeluk Jongin dan mulai berusaha untuk tidur disampingnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan keringat Jongin yang bercucuran disekitar tubuhnya, yang penting bagi Kyungsoo, Jongin harus sembuh.

"Jonginie cepet cembuh…" bisik Kyungsoo yang sedetik kemudian mulai tertidur lelap disamping Jongin. Sooyoung pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kyungsoo.

**-oOo-**

Kyungsoo mulai menggeliatkan tubuhnya, begitu dia merasakan seseorang tengah mencubiti kedua pipinya. Kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo mulai terbuka dan mendapati wajah cerah Jongin yang menatapnya. Kyungsoo pun langsung mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan mulai mengucek-nguceknya, memastikan apa yang dia lihat adalah kenyataan bukan mimpi.

"Jonginie cudah bangun? Apa Jonginie cudah cembuh ga cakit lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah polos nan imut miliknya pada Jongin. Jongin tertawa kecil melihat Kyungsoo dan kemudian mengangguk, lalu setelah itu Jongin mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil di bibir Kyungsoo.

"Jonginie cudah gak cakit lagi Kyungie _hyung_~ makacih cudah nemenin Jonginie dan ngelawat Jongine, Kyungie _hyung~_. Jonginie caaayyyaanggg banget cama Kyungie _hyung_,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah dengan pipinya yang agak merona karena ucapan Jongin barusan. "Cama-cama Jonginie, maafin Kyungie udah bilang Jonginie jahat, telus Kyungie juga gak tahu kalau Jonginie lagi cakit," kata Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah sedih, Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Gak apa-apa kok Kyungie _hyung_, Jonginie akan celalu maafin Kyungie _hyung_ kok," balas Jongin dengan senyum lebar yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum juga mendengar ucapannya.

"Kyungie _hyung~_,"

"Apa Jonginie?"

"_Calanghae_~" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Jongin barusan.

"Eh? Apa itu _calanghae_ Jonginie?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, dia juga ternyata tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti.

"Gak tahu, tapi _appa_ cuka bilang _calanghae_ cama _umma_ kalau _umma_ ngelawat _appa_ yang lagi cakit. Kyungie _hyung_ kan udah ngelawat Jonginie jadi Jonginie bilang juga _calanghae_ buat Kyungie _hyung_~" Kyungsoo pun langsung membulatkan mulutnya mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Mungkin _calanghae_ makcudnya telima kacih yah?" kata Kyungsoo yang diangguki oleh Jongin. "Mungkin juga cih Kyungie _hyung_," timpal Jongin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lucu. Kyungsoo pun tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Emh… Jonginie~ _calanghae_ juga hihihi~" kata Kyungsoo sambil tertawa pelan yang membuat Jongin juga tertawa mendengarnya.

Mereka berdua pun kembali berpelukan bagai teletubbies dan Jongin yang sudah sembuh tentu saja langsung melakukan kebiasaannya pada Kyungsoo saat itu juga. Walaupun mereka berdua kini tengah terbaring di kasur dengan saling berhadapan satu sama lainnya. Jongin yah Jongin, dengan polosnya mulai mencium dan mengecupi wajah Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa tertawa geli mendapat kecupan-kecupan dari Jongin tersebut.

Dan mereka tidak tahu bahwa kedua _umma_ mereka sejak tadi memperhatikan dan mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan. _Umma_ Kyungsoo begitu shock sedangkan _umma_ Jongin malah terisak pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu ruang kesehatan.

"Jongin kecilku, kenapa dengan Kyungsoo kau mengatakan _saranghae_? Tapi saat _umma_ merawatmu yang sedang sakit kau tidak bilang _saranghae_ hiks hiks malangnya nasibku," keluh _umma_ Jongin sembari menggigit sapu tangan milik anaknya tersebut dengan berurai air mata.

**TBC**

**Next : SuLay **

"**Sleep Over and Became a Suho Wife"**

**Gimana KaiSoo? Kurang manis, cukup manis atau Manis Bangetz hehe**

**Akhirnya setelah lima hari selesai juga nyelesain nih ff **** jangan salahkan author kalau ngetiknya lama dan sedikit, salahkan lah manajer author yang ngasih banyak tugas#plak**

**Author juga udah jarang muncul d fb hohoho, masih menggalau gak bisa ngirim messages di fanboard EXO hiks hiks #nangis sambil makan mie ayam(?)**

**Buat Readers, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mau mereview **

**Spesial Thanks and Kiss#hoek for:**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, YuniNJ, Aiiu d'freaky, StringKyu893, is0live89, needtexotic, Jl Dray, BabySuLayDo, Tania3424, ICE14, Lylyda, zhehoons, oline, ajib4ff, nandamahjatia97, Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing, Cho Eun-Ji, PutchanC, Deer Panda, Azura Lynn Gee, IrmLovEXO, ayulopetyas11, AnieJOY'ERS, tiikaaa, Kopi Luwak, Raichi EXOtic Fujoshi, siscaMinstalove, IyaSiBum, paprikapumpkin, Lee EunSeok, christina, Byun Soo Ra, Gita Safira, DianaSangadji, Shin Min Hwa, 16june 5x, HSAdelia28, jennychan, springyeol 2x, KimHyunRan-Chu, 3, SooBaby1213 2, Rindaesung0910, URuRuBeak, Mii-Chan, KecoaLaut, Queen DheVils94, NicKyun, Septaaa, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, awlia, Huang Lin Mei, latilongitudeEXOTIC2507, 7, FuMidreamer, PandaMYP, neby, Jenn2797 2x, ayay.**

**Sekali lagi author ucapin Kamsahamnida *deep bow* **

**Mind to Review Again?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Exo In Kindergarten**

**Chapter Ten**

"**Sleep Over"**

**Main Cast : SuLay **

**Warning : Typho(s), Pendek and Fluff.**

**-oOo-**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.30 KST saat ini. Di dalam kediaman keluarga Zhang yang bisa dibilang cukup sederhana namun luas, suasana didalam kediaman tersebut terlihat begitu ramai oleh gelak tawa dan juga canda yang keluar dari kedua mulut bocah mungil yang sedang bermain-main dengan riang disana.

Dimana bocah yang satunya adalah putra tunggal keluarga Zhang, bernama Zhang Yixing. Dan yang satunya lagi adalah tamu keluarga mereka, bocah tampan nan menggemaskan yang hari ini akan menginap dirumah keluaga Zhang, bernama Kim Joonmyun aka Suho. Yang dimana merupakan sahabat baik dari Zhang Yixing itu sendiri dan merupakan seseorang yang Yixing anggap sebagai calon suaminya nanti di masa depan.

Dan ini adalah kali pertama bagi seorang Kim Joonmyun aka Suho, menginap dirumah seorang teman terlebih rumah dari sahabat baiknya, Yixing. Sejujurnya, Suho sangat senang ia bisa menginap dirumah Yixing, selain karena ia bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Yixing. _Umma_ Yixing juga memperlakukannya dengan baik, membuat Suho betah tinggal di kediaman Zhang tersebut.

Lalu, alasan kenapa Suho harus menginap dirumah Yixing. Itu semua karena orang tua Suholah yang menitipkan Suho pada keluarga Zhang untuk semalam atau sehari saja. Dikarenakan mereka ada urusan yang sangat penting dan begitu mendadak, membuat mereka berdua harus segera bergegas pergi. Nyonya Kim bahkan sudah mengirim beberapa potong pakaian milik Suho ke kediaman nyonya Zhang. Dan esok harinya mereka sudah pulang kembali dari urusan mereka. Nyonya Zhang lah yang mengetahui berita itu dari mulut nyonya Kim sendiri lewat ponselnya, disaat ia bersiap menjemput putranya Yixing disekolah jam tiga sore tadi.

Nyonya Zhang tentu sangat tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran Suho dirumahnya, mengingat keluarganya dan keluarga Suho memang cukup dekat dan berhubungan baik satu sama lain. Saat nyonya Zhang memberitahukan berita itu pada Suho, ia pikir Suho akan sedih mendengar berita itu, namun ternyata tidak juga.

Malahan, putra tunggalnya Zhang Yixing langsung melompat-lompat dan bersorak bahagia saat ia mengatakan bahwa Suho akan menginap dirumahnya. Suho pun hanya bisa tertawa dengan renyah melihat reaksi Yixing, ia ikut senang jika hal itu bisa membuat Yixing bertingkah sebahagia dan sesenang itu.

Dengan percaya dirinya, Yixing mengatakan pada Suho bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang istri yang baik nanti dirumahnya, untuk membuat Suho suka padanya dan mau menikahinya nanti. Hal itu membuat _umma_ Yixing hanya bisa terkikik geli dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan polos putranya yang berwajah manis itu.

**-oOo-**

Dan sekarang, Suho maupun Yixing terlihat asyik bermain kejar-kejaran atau kucingan-kucingan diruang tengah keluarga Zhang. Dimana kini adalah tugas Suho untuk mengejar dan menangkap Yixing yang tengah berlari menghindar dari kejarannya. Raut wajah bahagia dan tawa renyah meluncur berulang kali dari mulut kedua bocah mungil itu, menegaskan bahwa mereka berdua benar-benar menikmati permainan mereka saat ini.

"Cuho _hyung_ gak bakal bica nangkap Cingie~" seru Yixing lantang disela langkah kaki mungilnya yang berlari menjauhi Suho. Suho tertawa kecil dan mulai mengejar Yixing dengan kecepatan penuh. "Cingie calah, Cuho bakal nangkap Cingie," timpal Suho tak kalah lantangnya dengan seruan Yixing tadi.

Kedua bocah manis itu pun kembali saling kejar-kejaran, diiringi oleh pekikan Yixing saat Suho hampir menangkap atau memeluknya dari arah belakang. Mereka saling mengejar memutari meja, masuk keluar kamar dan bahkan naik kesana kemari tanpa henti dan tanpa merasa lelah sedikit pun.

Nyonya Zhang hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah lucu dan menggemaskan dua bocah itu dari arah dapur. Saat ini, nyonya Zhang dan pembantunya sedang mempersiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya dan juga tamu kecil mereka, Joonmyun aka Suho.

"Kena!" seru Suho saat dia berhasil memeluk Yixing yang sedang berusaha naik keatas sofa diruang keluarga. Suho tersenyum jahil dan mulai menggelitik lalu menarik tubuh Yixing yang terus berusaha naik keatas sofa, membuat Yixing mulai tertawa-tawa dengan bebas dan membuat tubuhnya langsung merosot menuju lantai lembut dibawah sofa tersebut. Hal tersebut membuat posisi Yixing kini terlentang, berbaring di lantai, masih dengan gelak tawa yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Ahahaha geli~ Cuho _hyung_ geli ahahaha," tawa Yixing yang tubuhnya kini sudah ditindih oleh tubuh mungil Suho diatasnya –yang masih terus menggelitik tubuhnya-, Suho ikut tertawa dan mulai menghentikan kegiatannya menggelitik tubuh Yixing.

Bocah kecil pemilik _angelic_ smile itu kemudian memperhatikan wajah imut Yixing yang tengah berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Suho menatap wajah Yixing dengan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan dengan kedua matanya yang mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Suho lalu tersenyum lebar dan kemudian mencubit kedua belah pipi Yixing dengan kedua tangannya.

"Cingie imut~ deh, wajah Cingie juga keliatan cantik kaya putli duyung," ucap Suho polos, memberikan pujian pada Yixing dengan senyum manis diwajah tampannya. Suho kemudian menarik kembali kedua tangannya dari pipi Yixing.

Pipi Yixing langsung bersemu merah mendengar pujian Suho _hyungnya_ barusan. Ia pun mulai menutup wajahnya yang memerah itu dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menatap Suho dari balik jari-jarinya yang terbuka. Suho hanya bisa kembali tersenyum dan mulai tertawa pelan melihat tingkah imut Yixing.

"M-maca cih wajah Cingie imut dan cantik milip cama putli duyung?" tanya Yixing masih dengan menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Suho mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Yixing yang menutup wajah imutnya itu.

Senyum Suho semakin lebar saat ia berhasil melepaskan kedua tangan Yixing yang barusan menutupi wajahnya. "Tuh kan benel~ wajah Cingie imut dan milip cama putli duyung yang cuka ditonton _umma_, wajah Cingie cantik~" kata Suho kembali memuji bocah kecil yang masih ia tindih dibawah tubuhnya itu.

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya lucu karena malu dengan pujian Suho. "Ma-makacih Cuho _hyung_~ Cingie jadi malu," ujarnya sembari tertawa renyah dan mulai menusuk-nusuk pipi Suho lembut. Suho membalasnya dengan memencet pelan hidung Yixing diiringi tawa khas kanak-kanak dari mereka berdua.

"_Hyung_~ belat, jangan tindihin tubuh Cingie telus donk," sambung Yixing merengek sembari menarik kembali kedua tangannya yang bermain-main dengan pipi Suho. Ia merasa sedikit sesak, mengingat tubuh mungilnya masih ditindih oleh tubuh Suho _hyung_ diatasnya.

Suho hanya memberikan cengiran lebarnya pada Yixing dan mulai menarik dirinya dari tubuh Yixing. Mereka berdua pun mulai duduk berhadapan satu sama lain dengan karpet lembut sebagai alasnya. Yixing kemudian menatap Suho dengan antusias, tidak lupa mengeluarkan unicorn eyesnya pada Suho.

"_Hyung_, kalau Cingie imut dan cantik kaya putli duyung, _hyung_ mau gak jadi pangelannya Cingie? Teluc nanti kita menikah dan hidup bahagia di ictana yang becaallll," tawar Yixing malu-malu sembari menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan melebarkannya saat ia menggambarkan sebuah istana besar pada Suho.

Suho mengangguk dengan cepat mendengar ucapan Yixing barusan. "Cuho mau kok jadi pangelannya Cingie dan menikah cama Cingie. Nanti Cuho bikinin ictana yang becal buat kita beldua ehehe," jawab Suho dengan tawa kecilnya.

Yixing langsung tersenyum cerah dan memeluk leher Suho dengan manja, membuat wajah keduanya begitu dekat satu sama lain. "Janji yah _hyung_~, nanti kita menikah dan bikin ictana yang becal~" ucapnya dengan kepala mendongak, menatap Suho dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Suho kembali mengangguk mantap dan kemudian memberikan jari kelingkingnya pada Yixing. "Cuho janji, _pink plomice_~" kata Suho sembari tersenyum _angelic_, membuat wajah Yixing blushing seketika.

Yixing pun mulai menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking milik Suho. "_Pink_ _plomice too_," ujarnya dan mereka berdua pun mulai tertawa satu sama lainnya.

"Cingie cayang deh cama Cuho _hyung_~" kata Yixing polos. "Cuho juga cayang kok cama Cingie~" balas Suho tak kalah polosnya. Dengan innocent Suho mengecup bibir Yixing dan hal itu membuat bocah keturunan Chinese tersebut terdiam.

"Kenapa Cuho _hyung_ cium bibil Cingie?" tanya Yixing penasaran juga tidak mengerti. "Coalnya, pangelan yang cayang cama putli duyung di film yang _umma_ tonton ngecup bibilnya putli duyung. Telus pangelannya bilang _calanghae_~ gitu," jelas Suho menggebu-gebu yang diangguki mengerti oleh Yixing.

_Umma_ Yixing yang melihat kedua bocah mungil yang sudah mengikrarkan janji, berciuman dan kini tengah berinteraksi itu hanya bisa membulatkan kedua mata dan mulutnya lebar-lebar. **'Masih kecil tapi sudah mengikrarkan janji untuk menikah dan melakukan kecupan di bibir. Aku merasa dikalahkan oleh putraku sendiri,'** ucap _umma_ Yixing dalam hati seraya menghela napas berat.

'**Sebaiknya aku memberi tahu nyonya Kim tentang ini. Hmm kurasa, kami akan benar-benar menjadi besan di masa depan nanti,'** sambungnya sembari terkikik pelan dan mulai mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya, untuk menghubungi dan memberti tahu apa yang ia lihat dan ia dengar pada _umma_ Suho tentunya.

**-oOo-**

**Pukul 17.30 KST**

"Yixing~ Suho~ waktunya kalian mandi," seru nyonya Zhang aka _umma_ Yixing dari dapur. "_Ne_ _umma_/_ahjumma_," balas Yixing dan Suho berbarengan yang saat ini sedang berada di ruang keluarga, dimana mereka berdua saat ini sedang menonton film kartun Spongebob Squrepants.

_Umma_ Yixing pun mulai berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan membawa kedua bocah kecil itu menuju kamar mandi utama dirumahnya. "Nah, Suho kamu mandi duluan yah, biar _ahjumma_ yang bantu bersihkan tubuh Suho," ucap _umma_ Yixing yang langsung mendapat lirikkan tajam dari putranya sendiri.

Dengan posesif, Yixing langsung memeluk lengan Suho dan menatap _ummanya_ dengan tampang cemberut. "Cingie pengen mandi baleng cama Cuho _hyung_ _umma_~" rengek Yixing dengan bibirnya yang mempout lucu. "Bial Cingie juga yang belcihin Cuho _hyung_, Cingie kan calon ictli cahnya Cuho _hyung umma_~" sambung Yixing dengan senyum lebar, membuat Suho yang berada disampingnya tertawa kecil dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju.

_Umma_ Yixing langsung sweatdropped dan mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia mulai membayangkan adegan Lemon dan NC antara anaknya dan Suho(?) didalam kamar mandi. Namun dengan cepat segera ia hilangkan pikiran kotornya itu, mengingat kedua bocah itu masih polos dan innocent, sangat mustahil mereka berdua melakukan hal seperti itu walaupun mereka berdua selalu mengatakan jika keduanya adalah calon pasangan suami istri.

'**Ughh, ini semua karena aku dahulu adalah seorang fujoshi akut, aku jadi berpikiran semacam ini pada anakku sendiri,'** batin _umma_ Yixing seraya mengingat masa mudanya yang sangat bahagia itu.

"_Umma_!" panggil Yixing kesal saat _ummanya_ itu malah melamunkan sesuatu.

_Umma_ Yixing langsung berdehem pelan dengan suara canggung. "Baiklah, kalian berdua boleh mandi bersama-sama, tapi tetap _umma_ yang akan memandikan kalian," ucapnya dengan senyum kecil. Yixing masih cemberut namun ia dengan enggan mengangguk menyetujui ucapan _ummanya_ itu.

Yixing kemudian mulai membuka kancing baju dan celananya, begitu juga dengan Suho yang mengikuti apa yang Yixing lakukan. Suho lebih dulu selesai membuka seluruh pakaiannya dibanding Yixing, karena Yixing terlihat kesusahan membuka kancing bajunya.

"Ughh susah," gumam Yixing dengan nada kesal dan frustasi karena ia tidak bisa membuka satu pun kancing bajunya yang agak kencang itu.

Suho yang sudah telanjang bulat, mulai melihat pada Yixing yang terlihat kesusahan dan ia kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada Yixing. "Cini bial Cuho bantuin buka kancingnya, Cuho bica kok Cingie," tawar Suho berbaik hati yang diangguki pelan oleh Yixing.

_Umma_ Yixing mulai menarik napas melihat scene dihadapannya, melihat bagaimana Suho membuka satu persatu kancing baju Yixing dengan polosnya dan wajah Yixing yang tiba-tiba mulai memerah. Pikiran-pikiran kotornya kembali tercetak jelas didalam pikirannya, wajahnya pun mulai memanas.

Padahal dua bocah itu tidak berpikiran sekotor yang ia bayangkan, Suho hanya membantu Yixing dan wajah Yixing memerah seperti itu karena malu. Malu karena ia sebagai calon istri Suho belum mahir membuka kancing baju dibandingkan dengan Suho sendiri.

Yah, harap dimaklum jika _umma_ Yixing berpikiran seperti itu. Karena readers juga pasti berpikiran hal yang serupa kok#author digebug readers.

**-oOo-**

Setelah acara mandi itu selesai, dimana Yixing dan Suho begitu girang bermain air didalam bath tub berduaan, dengan ditemani beberapa mainan karet dan plastik.

Mereka mulai memakai pakaian piyama tidur mereka masing-masing. Piyama tidur Yixing sudah jelas bergambar kartun hewan _magic_ Unicorn, sedangkan gambar piyama Suho adalah kartun _Micky Mouse_.

Setelah selesai memakai baju, _umma_ Yixing menggiring mereka berdua menuju meja makan untuk memberikan mereka berdua makan malam yang sudah ia siapkan. Hanya dia, Yixing, Suho dan pembantu dirumahnya mengikuti acara makan malam bersama itu. _Appa_ Yixing kebetulan sedang berada diluar kota, jadi ia tidak dapat mengikuti makan malam bersama hari ini.

Dalam acara makan malam itu, lagi-lagi _umma_ Yixing hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku putranya dan juga Suho. Dengan ikrar **'Cingie dan Cuho hyung adalah calon cuami ictli'** itu, Yixing dengan antusias menyuapi Suho dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan mereka kelihatannya benar-benar menikmati kegiatan tersebut.

Setelah makan malam, Yixing dan Suho kemudian kembali menonton acara kartun, tapi kali ini di kamar Yixing. Mereka terlihat serius menonton acara **"Happy Feet"** dengan duduk dikasur Yixing berdampingan, dengan kedua punggung mereka yang bersandar pada _headboard_ kasur. Mereka menonton film itu hingga mereka berdua mulai mengantuk dan tertidur dengan lelap diatas kasur milik Yixing tersebut.

_Umma_ Yixing tersenyum simpul melihat posisi mereka yang sudah terlelap di kasur. Kepala putranya bersandar pada bahu Suho dan kedua lengannya terlihat memeluk lengan kanan Suho erat. Sedangkan kepala Suho bersandar pada headboard kasur, dengan kepalanya yang sedikit miring membuatnya bertumpu pada puncak kepala Yixing. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu mesra, seperti sepasang kekasih atau mungkin juga suami istri. Ucapan yang selalu Yixing katakan kepadanya hampir tiap hari.

Tidak ingin melihat kedua bocah lucu itu tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu. _Umma_ Yixing mulai menarik Suho pelan, agar _namja_ kecil itu tidur di kasur lain yang sudah ia siapkan. Namun _umma_ Yixing tidak bisa melakukannya, karena pelukan lengan Yixing pada lengan Suho yang begitu erat tersebut.

_Umma_ Yixing tetap tidak menyerah, ia kembali menarik Suho dengan melepaskan lingkaran tangan Yixing pada lengan Suho. Namun sekali lagi, dengan cepat Yixing kembali melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Suho. Membuat _Umma_ Yixing menghela napas frustasi melihatnya..

"Nyam nyam Cuho _hyung_ punya Cingie… jangan ambil Cuho _hyung_ nyam nyam," kata Yixing mengigau dalam tidurnya. _Umma_ Yixing tertawa pelan mendengarnya, sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah untuk menarik Suho dari Yixing.

Ia hanya membetulkan posisi mereka berdua agar bisa berbaring dengan nyaman diatas kasur. Karena bantal milik Yixing cukup besar, _umma_ Yixing hanya memberikan satu bantal untuk dua kepala mungil bocah itu sebagai sandaran.

Dengan pelan, ia membuat posisi kedua bocah itu saling berlawanan agar lebih nyaman dalam tidurnya, tidak lupa ia melepas kembali lingkaran tangan Yixing pada lengan Suho. Anehnya kali ini berhasil dan tidak ada perlawanan dari Yixing.

Dirasa sudah cukup, _umma_ Yixing akhirnya menyelimuti mereka berdua dan pergi dari kamar putranya itu setelah sebelumnya ia mematikan televisi dan lampu kamarnya.

**BLAM**

Suara pintu barusan, meskipun kecil nadanya, membuat kedua bocah mungil itu sedikit kaget dalam tidurnya. Mereka berdua mulai bergerak gelisah, dan entah bagaimana keduanya mulai saling berhadapan satu sama lain saat ini.

"Pangelan Cuho~" igau Yixing dalam tidurnya dengan senyum kecil, ia pun terlihat sedikit demi sedikit mulai memajukan tubuhnya, membuatnya kini sangat dekat dengan tubuh Suho dihadapannya.

"Putli Cingie~ menikahlah nyam nyam dengan pangelan Cuho~" Suho juga mulai mengigau dalam tidurnya seraya tersenyum, tangannya mulai bergerak sendiri dan memeluk tubuh Yixing dihadapannya, mendekapnya dalam pelukan _namja_ kecil pemilik senyum _angelic_ itu.

**TBC**

Next ChenMin

"Love Your Voice"

AN : Maaf yah kalau banyak typho terus chap ini kurang manis atau kurang bagus *deep bow*.

Ucapan terima kasih dan kecupan sayang buat :

**is0live89, needtexotic, Reita, paprikapumpkin, Azura Lynn Gee, CallMeThes42, nandamahjatia97, ajib4ff, dshaiqila, Oline, Deer Panda, nikyunmin, springyeol, IrmLovEXO, Xander, sebaekai, Jl Dray, MyJonggie, URuRuBaek, tiikaaa, siscaMinstalove, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, exoneeeeeeeeeeee, Byun Soo Ra, FuMidreamer, Aiiu d'freaky, Lylyda, YuniNJ, Riyoung Kim, christina, ayay, KyoKMS26, BBCnindy, Gita Safira, Queen DheVils94, BabySuLayDo, awlia, evilkyvng, Jung Min Ah, Lee EunSook, Kopi Luwak, BLUEFIRE0805, Qhia503, Tania3424, NicKyun, Latitude1420EXOtic, mabek92, Guest 2x, clouds06, Kim Panda, dian deer 2x, sayestoyaoi 2x, , AliFajarullah.**

Mind To Review again?

#tebar foto SuLay kecil tidur mesra di kasur


	12. Chapter 12

**Exo In Kindergarten**

**Chapter Eleven**

"**ChenChen Hwaiting!"**

**Main Cast : ChenMin**

**Warning : Typho(s), Fluff, Alur dll.**

**-oOo-**

**Sunday, 08.30 am KST.**

**Kediaman Keluarga Xiumin**

"_Umma~ ppali_! Nanti kita telat kecananya _umma_~."

Xiumin berseru dengan nada agak kesal pada _ummanya_ yang masih sibuk berdandan didalam kamarnya sendiri, Saat ini, bocah imut dengan pipi chubby yang barusan berseru itu tengah menunggu _ummanya_ diruang tengah atau ruang keluarga sendirian. Tidak sendirian juga sih, ada beberapa pembantu rumah yang sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka disekitar bocah mungil itu. Para pembantu itu terkikik geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan Xiumin dan juga raut wajah imutnya yang sedang kesal.

Xiumin mulai memanyunkan bibirnya dan menggerutu pelan karena tak mendapat respon dari _ummanya_. Ia akhirnya terpaksa berjalan, melangkahkan kedua kaki mungilnya menuju kamar _ummanya_ dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar _ummanya_. Tubuh anak laki-laki imut itu terlihat dibalut sweater hangat berwarna kuning cerah bergambar tokoh kartun spongebob dengan kaos putih polos didalamnya. Celananya berbahan katun lembut dengan warna krem terang dan dikedua kakinya kini terpasang sepatu berwarna senada dengan warna kaosnya. Ia juga memakai topi yang berwarna sama dengan warna celananya dan tas yang lagi-lagi berwarna sama dengan sweaternya itu. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan menjadi gemas sendiri melihat anak kecil tersebut.

Xiumin mulai menggembungkan pipinya lagi karena kesal, namun terlihat sangat lucu dan juga menggemaskan dimata para pembantu dirumah itu yang mencuri-curi pandang padanya. Xiumin benar-benar kesal sekarang ini, karena ia tidak suka menunggu _ummanya_ yang masih berdandan itu terlalu lama lagi. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke suatu tempat sekarang. Suatu tempat yang bahkan _ummanya_ sendiri pun tidak tahu kemana dan alasan kenapa ia ingin ketempat itu. Karena Xiumin tidak memberikan alasannya juga tujuannya pada sang _umma, _Xiumin mengganggap itu adalah sebuah rahasia miliknya.

"_Umma_!" panggil Xiumin lagi saat ia tidak mendapat respon dari _ummanya _didalam kamar sana.

"Iya sayang, sebentar lagi," sahut sang _umma_ akhirnya dari dalam kamar setelah sekian lama Xiumin menunggu respon darinya. Xiumin pun mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungilnya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan gerakkan lucu khas anak-anak, dibarengi dengan terpatrinya senyum cerah yang menghiasi wajah imutnya itu. Bocah kecil itu terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia melirik tas miliknya sendiri dibelakang tubuhnya dan sedetik kemudian ia tertawa dengan renyah. Xiumin pun kembali menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang memegang kedua tali tas yang melingkar di kedua bahunya, sembari menunggu sang _umma_ keluar dari kamar dengan senyum lebar yang tidak luntur dari wajah imutnya itu.

Xiumin menghentikan gerakkan menggoyangkan tubuhnya setelah sang _umma_ telah selesai berdandan dan keluar dari kamarnya. _Umma _Xiumin langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat anaknya itu tiba-tiba melompat-lompat kegirangan melihatnya, _umma_ Xiumin kemudian menaikkan alisnya sedikit saat bocah kecil itu menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"_Ppali umma_! _Ppali_~ kita belangkat cekalang," ujar Xiumin dengan nada tidak sabaran dan terkesan memaksa. Ia kemudian menggenggam erat tangan sang _umma_ dan mencoba untuk menariknya keluar dari rumahnya yang cukup besar itu menuju pintu utama kediamannya.

_Umma_ Xiumin mulai tertawa kecil melihat antusiasme anak tesayangnya ini. "Iya sayang, sabar sedikit. Kau semangat sekali hari ini Xiumin," kata _umma_ Xiumin yang terlihat membalikkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar menatap dua pembantunya yang sedang bersih-bersih.

"Kami pergi dahulu, jaga rumah dan jangan lupa siapkan makan siang untuk kami berdua," titahnya yang diangguki oleh kedua pembantunya itu. _Umma_ Xiumin pun mulai mengikuti langkah kaki mungil anaknya yang masih menari lengannya menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir dihalaman rumah mereka.

Seorang supir yang sudah menunggu nyonya dan tuan mudanya segera membukakan pintu mobil tersebut untuk mereka berdua. Xiumin dan _ummanya_ pun bergegas masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk dengan nyaman didalam mobil. _Umma_ Xiumin kembali tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah tidak sabaran putranya itu. Ia heran dan juga penasaran dengan maksud Xiumin yang ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang tidak ia beritahukan padanya sejak kemarin hingga sekarang ini.

"Kita mau pergi kemana nyonya?" tanya sang supir pada _umma_ Xiumin. _Umma_ Xiumin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu. Wanita anggun itu lalu menatap pada anaknya yang tersenyum lebar disebelahnya.

"_Ahjussi_! MinMin mau pelgi ke Lotte Mall, cepet yah _ahjussi_ jalannya. MinMin udah telat gala-gala _umma _coalnya," kata Xiumin dengan nada riang pada sang supir yang mengangguk kecil padanya. Sang supir pun mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu mulai melaju dari halaman kediaman rumah Xiumin menuju jalan raya.

_Umma_ Xiumin didalam mobil mulai mencubit pipi anaknya itu dengan gemas berkali-kali karena kalimat terakhir anaknya itu tadi dan Xiumin hanya bisa memberikan cengiran lebarnya pada sosok _ummanya_ yang berada disamping kanannya itu. Dirasa sudah puas, umma Xiumin melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi chubby putranya itu dan mulai menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Memangnya Xiumin mau apa ke Lotte Mall hm? Apa Xiumin mau beli mainan baru atau beli cemilan disana?" tanya _umma_ Xiumin penasaran dengan maksud dan tujuan anaknya itu ingin pergi ke Lotte Mall. Karena pada dasarnya ia dan Xiumin sering pergi ke Lotte Mall untuk sekedar berbelanja atau pun berjalan-jalan di akhir pekan. Tapi sepertinya Xiumin memiliki alasan tersendiri pergi ke Lotte Mall hari ini. Dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa menebak-nebak alasan putra tersayangnya ini. Yang ia tahu, putranya benar-benar antusias sekali dan tidak sabaran.

Xiumin hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan sang _umma_, ia lalu melepaskan tasnya dari kedua bahunya dan mendekapnya dengan erat disekitar dada dan perutnya. "Emhh… itu macih lahacia Xiumin _umma_~," jawabnya dengan nada lucu tanpa memandang wajah sang umma.

_Umma_ Xiumin terlihat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa dengan nada renyah mendengar jawaban putranya itu. "_Aigoo_, anak _umma_ ternyata sudah main rahasia-rahasiaan sama _umma_. Xiuminnie jahat banget ih sama _umma_," ujar _umma_ Xiumin seraya berakting menjadi seorang ibu yang sedang menangis sedih.

Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap langsung wajah ummanya, ia kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya pada sang _umma_. "Bialin aja. Coalnya kan kalau MinMin kacih tahu _umma_ MinMin ke Lotte Mall itu mau ketemu cama ChenChen. Itu belalti bukan lahacia Xiumin lagi. Hali ini kan ChenChen lomba nyanyi dicana, jadi MinMin mau ngacih dukungan buat ChenChen~ _umma_. Xiumin juga udah bikin bennel eh bannel uhh apa yah? Xiuminnie lupa, pokoknya benda itu MinMin cimpan didalam tac MinMin," jelas Xiumin panjang lebar dengan nada antusias dan terlihat begitu senang saat menjelaskan dengan detail maksud dan tujuannya itu pergi ke Lotte Mall.

_Umma_ Xiumin dan juga sang sopir terkikik geli dan berusaha menahan gelak tawa yang ingin meluncur dari mulut mereka berdua mendengar penjelasan Xiumin barusan. Anak nyonya Kim ini benar-benar masih sangat polos dan innocent. Dia tidak sadar, bahwa penjelasannya barusan malah membuat rahasianya terbongkar dan sudah tidak bisa menjadi sebuah rahasia lagi tentang alasan kenapa dia ingin pergi ke Lotte Mall.

Nyonya Kim kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Xiumin. "Sayang, kau baru saja memberitahukan _umma_ rahasiamu kenapa kau ingin pergi ke Lotte Mall," ucapnya seraya tersenyum kecil pada Xiumin.

Kedua mata dan mulut Xiumin membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan _ummanya_. Umma Xiumin berusaha keras untuk tidak mencubiti pipi Xiumin atau menghadiahinya kecupan karena ekspressi terkejut anaknya itu sangat lucu dan benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Eh? _Jinjja_? _Umma_ bohong, mana mungkin _umma_ tahu lahacia MinMin," elak Xiumin yang merasa bahwa rahasia yang ia punya dan simpan itu masih belum terbongkar sama sekali. Diakan tidak membocorkan rahasianya pada sang _umma_, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Xiumin saat mendengar kata-kata _ummanya_ tadi.

_Umma_ Xiumin tertawa pelan. "Kamu ke Lotte Mall itu mau ketemu Chen kan? Kamu mau melihat dia nyanyi dan juga mau memberi dukungan buat Chen juga, iyakan?"

Xiumin cemberut, ia mempoutkan bibirnya dengan pose lucu. "Kenapa _umma_ bisa tahu lahacia MinMin cih?" tanyanya dengan nada polos nan innocent.

Lagi-lagi _umma_ Xiumin tertawa karena tingkah polos anaknya itu. "Karena kamu baru saja mengatakan rahasianya pada _umma_ sayang,"

Bibir Xiumin mulai bergetar lucu dan kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menatap sang _umma_. _Umma_ Xiumin langsung panik melihat anaknya yang tiba-tiba mulai terisak itu. "Kenapa kamu malah menangis Xiumin?" tanya _umma_ Xiumin seraya mengusap setetes air matanya yang turun dari sudut mata Xiumin.

Xiumin makin mempererat pelukannya pada tas yang berada dalam dekapannya itu. "Hiks coalnya kan itu lahacia MinMin, tapi MinMin malah kacih tahu _umma_ hiks MinMin kecel _umma_~,"rengek Xiumin dengan raut wajah ingin menangis miliknya.

_Umma_ Xiumin menghela napas kecil melihatnya dan tersenyum hangat pada putranya itu."Ya sudah, kalau begitu kamu boleh menghapus ingatan _umma_ tentang kamu yang mau pergi ke Lotte Mal buat ketemu Chen," ucapnya dengan nada serius.

Xiumin mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya lucu mendengar ucapan sang _umma_. "Eh, memangnya bica _umma_?" tanyanya yang dibalas anggukkan mantap oleh sang _umma_.

"Coba kamu pegang kepala _umma_ terus bilang _obliviate_ kayak di film harry potter. Terus nanti kamu tanya sama _umma_. _Umma_ tahu gak Xiumin ke Lotte Mall mau apa? Oke?" jelas sang _umma_ panjang lebar pada Xiumin. Xiumin mengangguk paham dan terlihat antusias mendengar penjelasan sang _umma_, ia adalah penggemar film Harry Potter walau masih kecil dan cukup tahu tentang mantra itu.

Xiumin pun mulai memegang kepala sang _umma_ dengan kedua tangan kecilnya, bersamaan dengan kedua mata _ummanya_ yang mulai menutup. Xiumin dengan agak ragu mulai membuka mulutnya. "_Obeliviate_~"

Setelah itu sang _umma_ kembali membuka mata dan Xiumin pun melepaskan kedua tangannya dari kepala sang _umma_. Xiumin menatap _ummanya_ dengan ragu-ragu. "_Umma_ tahu gak MinMin mau ngapain ke Lotte Mall?" tanyanya was-was.

_Umma_ Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian memasang wajah pura-pura bingungnya yang sangat sempurna pada Xiumin. "Emhh _umma_ gak tahu, emangnya Xiuminnie mau ngapain ke Lotte Mall?" tanyanya dengan nada meyakinkan sekaligus berusaha menahan tawa kecilnya saat melihat raut wajah bahagia putranya.

Xiumin tersenyum lima jari pada sang _umma_. "Lahacia _umma_~," balasnya dengan nada imut. "Yah~ Xiumin pelit sama _umma_," rengek _umma_ Xiumin dengan akting yang lagi-lagi sangat sempurna.

"Bialin," timpal Xiumin yang kembali mendekap erat tasnya dan menatap lurus kedepan seraya tersenyum manis. _Umma_ Xiumin menghela napas lega dan tersenyum simpul melihat Xiumin.

'**Xiuminnie benar-benar sangat polos,'** ucap _umma_ Xiumin dalam hati.

**-oOo-**

**Lotte Mall / Lotte Departmen Store**

**09.00 am KST.**

Sesosok _namja_ mungil yang merupakan peserta lomba menyanyi yang diadakan oleh sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul. Terlihat begitu gugup diantara para peserta lainnya, yang sama gugupnya juga dengan dirinya sendiri. _Namja_ kecil bernama lengkap Kim Jongdae yang akrab disapa Chen ini terlihat celinguk kekanan dan kekiri di posisi duduknya, entah mencari siapa atau sedang melakukan apa. Padahal sejak tadi _ummanya_ itu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang aneh itu disampingnya.

Mereka berdua duduk dideretan kursi peserta lomba yang berada disamping kiri panggung. Sedangkan didepan panggung ada satu meja dan tiga kursi yang disiapkan untuk juri. Dan jangan lupakan dibelakang para juri begitu ramai dan juga penuh oleh para penonton yang sangat tertarik dengan acara lomba menyanyi anak tersebut. Suara jepretan dan lambu blitz kamera tak henti-hentinya memenuhi sekitar area panggung saat satu persatu peserta naik dan mulai menunjukkan bakat mereka dalam bernyanyi. Seruan dan tepukkan tangan juga terdengar cukup keras terjadi silih berganti dalam beberapa menit kedepan saat satu persatu peserta naik keatas panggung. Membuat Chen malah semakin gugup dan tidak percaya diri untuk tampil di atas panggung sana.

Chen menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gugup dan juga takut. Karena setelah penampilan peserta yang sekarang bernyanyi diatas panggung dengan terbata-bata itu adalah gilirannya. Ia mulai merasakan gejala demam panggung, telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat dan ia juga mulai gelisah, Chen merasa kurang percaya diri untuk tampil. Terlebih disini tidak ada seorang pun yang ia kenali, diantara sesame peserta tentunya. Sepertinya, hanya dia saja yang mengikuti lomba bernyanyi ini diantara murid-murid _Exonia Kindergarten_, khususnya kelas _Star_.

"Apa kau gugup Chen?" tanya _umma_ Chen dengan nada khawatir disampingnya, ia akhirnya mengetahui arti gerak-gerik aneh dari putranya itu. Ia paham bahwa putranya ini tengah gugup luar biasa dan rasa percaya dirinya mulai berkurang dibanding beberapa saat yang lalu.

Chen tersentak oleh pertanyaan sang _umma_, bocah tampan yang saat ini tengah memakai blazer biru berkaos putih dengan pita merah dilehernya. Dan celana panjang berwarna senada dengan blazernya, tak lupa sepatu kets berwarna putih yang berwarna sama dengan kaosnya itu pun mengangguk pelan pada _ummanya_.

_Umma_ Chen tersenyum hangat, ia mengusap-usap rambut Chen dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Jangan takut Chen, kau pasti bisa bernyanyi dipanggung sana. _umma_ yakin kau pasti bisa Chen," ujar _umma_ Chen memberikan semangat pada putranya yang dilanda rasa gugup itu dengan memberikannya kecupan sayang pada dahi anaknya itu.

Chen tersenyum manis pada _ummanya_ dan mengangguk kecil. "Ne _umma_, Chen akan belucaha cebica Chen, _hwaiting_!" kata Chen dengan semangat sembari mengepalkan satu tangannya dihadapan sang _umma_.

Umma Chen tersenyum bahagia dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chen. "_Hwating_!" katanya yang sesaat kemudian tertawa bersama putranya itu.

"Peserta selanjutnya, dengan nomor 12, Kim Jongdae. Harap segera naik keatas panggung,"

Suara sang MC yang sukses menghentikan kegiatan Chen dan _ummanya_. Sadar namanya disebut barusan, yang artinya juga bagi ia untuk tampil sekarang. Chen pun turun dari kursi setelah mendapat kecupan sayang dari _ummanya_. Chen melangkahkan kaki kecilnya dengan percaya diri menuju seorang operator _namja_ didekat tangga panggung yang dimana sang operator tersebut segera memberikan sebuah mic pada Chen.

Chen menerimanya dengan tangan yang agak sedikit bergetar, rasa gugupnya kembali mendera saat ia menerima mic tersebut dari sang operator. "Te-terima kasih, _hyung_," ucapnya yang dibalas senyum simpul dari sang operator.

"Sama-sama adik kecil. Jangan takut dan gugup seperti itu, kau pasti bisa bernyanyi dengan baik diatas panggung sana," kata sang operator memberi semangat pada Chen. Chen mengangguk pelan dan mulai menaiki tangga panggung dengan pelan dan hati-hati, ia pun terlihat mulai berjalan menuju tengah panggung dengan kepala yang mulai menunduk. Setiap langkah kaki kecilnya yang ia langkahkan menuju tengah panggung, berimbas pada keberanian dan rasa percaya diri Chen yang semakin memudar.

Saat Chen berada ditengah panggung, ia mulai mendongakkan kepalanya dengan sisa keberaniannya, menatap ketiga juri dan juga penonton yang memperhatikan dan memfoto dirinya. Chen kontan saja mulai berkeringat dingin, kedua mata Chen mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah dan ia refleks memegang mic yang digenggam oleh kedua tangannya itu dengan sangat erat. Sehingga menimbulkan suara bising untuk sesaat disana.

"Baiklah, Kim Jongdae akan menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul Pelangi. Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah sebelumnya untuk Kim Jongdae," seru sang MC dengan nada penuh semangat dan ceria, menyambut kedatangan Chen keatas panggung dan mempersilahkannya untuk mulai bernyanyi. Para penonton dan juga juri mulai bertepuk tangan untuk Chen yang akan bernyanyi sekarang ini.

**(AN: Author kurang tahu lagu anak-anak di Korea selain Gom Se Mari Ga, jadi maksa banget nyanyinya lagu anak dari Indonesia#plak)**

Chen semakin gugup dan takut saat para penonton mulai menatapnya dengan arti pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan kakinya mulai terasa lemas merasakan semua mata yang tertuju kearahnya. Dengan rasa percaya diri yang semakin menipis, bocah tampan yang memiliki suara emas itu mulai mendekatkan kepala mic pada mulutnya. Penonton dan juri masih dengan sabar menunggu Chen untuk mulai bernyanyi.

Chen membuka mulutnya namun sesaat kemudian kembali ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat karena gugup. Mic yang digenggam oleh Chen mulai bergerak-gerak pelan karena tangan Chen yang mulai bergetar, akibat ia yang kini kembali merasakan demam panggung. _Umma_ Chen mulai menatap khawatir pada putranya yang kelihatannya tidak siap untuk tampil di panggung. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar Chen kembali percaya diri dan mulai bernyanyi sekarang. Bukan karena apa, tapi karena para penonton mulai saling berbisik satu sama lain melihat Chen yang hanya diam saja diatas panggung sana.

"Kim Jongdae~ kau bisa menyanyi sekarang sayang, saat kau bernyanyi lagu akan segera diputar otomatis," ucap sang MC yang berada di ujung kanan panggung, memberikan informasi jikalau Chen diam seperti itu karena backsound lagu belum terdengar olehnya. Namun Chen masih tetap diam disana, dengan tubuh yang bergetar tak henti-hentinya dan kedua mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Chen tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa bernyanyi dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini. Chen menyerah, ia menutup kedua matanya dan mulai menurunkan micnya dengan gerakan pelan. Ia baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya untuk turun dari panggung dan menuju _ummanya_, sebelum ia mendengar sebuah seruan dari tribun penonton.

"ChenChen! Ayo menyanyi! Cemangat ChenChen~,"

Chen tersentak kaget, ia membuka kembali kedua matanya yang sudah berair dan mulai mencari-cari asal suara tadi dari arah tribun penonton. Suara yang amat sangat ia kenali, suara yang ia yakin hanya dimiliki oleh sahabat tersayangnya yang selalu ia panggil MinMin _hyung_.

"ChenChen _hwaiting_~."

Suara itu kembali terdengar dan Chen pun berhasil menemukan orang yang berseru padanya barusan. Kedua mata dan mulut Chen langsung membulat sempurna melihat seseorang yang ia kenali diantara puluhan orang yang tidak ia kenal di tribun penonton sana, dihadapannya. Chen menatap tidak percaya pada sosok Xiumin disana, yang tengah digendong oleh seorang _namja_ yang cukup tinggi - sopirnya - dikedua bahunya. _Umma_ Xiumin juga ada disana, tersenyum kecil melihat semangat Xiumin yang menggebu-gebu memberikan dukungan pada Chen. Chen menyipitkan matanya pada Xiumin, dimana mereka mulai saling berpandangan satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang lurus. Berterima kasihlah pada sopir Xiumin yang tinggi itu karenanya.

"Mi-MinMin _hyung_…" ucap Chen dengan nada keterkejutan dan raut wajah yang jelas menatap sosok Xiumin didepan sana.

Hampir semua orang melihat pada Xiumin karena seruannya barusan. Namun Xiumin tidak terlihat mempedulikan beberapa tatapan yang dilayangkan padanya. Ia hanya menatap Chen yang juga menatap padanya diatas panggung sana, yang akan bernyanyi sebentar lagi. Xiumin pun memberikan cengiran yang lebar dan memasang wajah imutnya pada Chen.

Chen tersenyum senang melihat Xiumin _hyungnya_ yang sebegitu semangatnya memberikan dukungan padanya dari arah sana. Ia juga sangat bahagia melihat sebuah kertas karton besar yang ada tulisannya -banner- yang dipegang dan diangkat oleh kedua tangan Xiumin dengan tulisan yang agak acak-acakkan disana. Tertulis pada kertas itu **'ChenChen Hwating'** dan **'ChenChen Saranghaeyo'** dengan beberapa gambar hati dan bintang, yang Xiumin tulis dan buat berdasarkan apa yang ia lihat saat menonton acara tv musik kemarin sore.

"ChenChen! ChenChen _ic de bec_."

Xiumin kembali berseru dengan lantang sembari menggoyang-goyangkan bannernya dan mengucapkan apa yang ia dengar kemarin sore di sebuah program acara musik yang memenuhi ruangan kamarnya. Seruan Xiumin membuat semua yang ada disana menatapnya gemas karena tingkah lucunya itu. Termasuk juga Chen yang melihatnya, ia ingin sekali kesana dan memeluk Xiumin _hyungnya_ dan mencubiti pipinya karena tingkah menggemaskannya itu. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ia harus bernyanyi disini, diatas panggung ini.

Chen kembali merasa percaya diri karena Xiumin yang terus memberikan semangat padanya. Hal itu berimbas juga pada para penonton lain yang ikut memberinya semangat karena Xiumin. Tanpa ragu, Chen kembali mengangkat mic dalam genggamannya, mendekatkannya pada mulutnya dan ia pun mulai bernyanyi dengan suara emasnya itu.

Para penonton dan juga juri terpesona akan suara indah milik Chen. Mereka langsung memberikan applause dan bersorak untuk Chen yang masih terus menyanyikan lagunya hingga habis. Xiumin terus memberikan semangatnya pada Chen tanpa henti dan Chen tidak sekalipun melepaskan pandangannya dari Xiumin yang berada ditribun penonton sana saat ia bernyanyi.

**-oOo-**

"MinMin _hyung_!"

"ChenChen!"

Kedua bocah terlihat saling menyapa dengan nada riang satu sama lainnya. Xiumin berlari kecil menuju ke arah Chen dan langsung memeluk leher sahabatnya itu dengan sayang. Chen tertawa renyah dan membalas memeluk Xiumin dengan melingkarkan lengan kecilnya disekitar pinggang Xiumin. Ia akhirnya bisa menemui Xiumin setelah acara lomba menyanyinya selesai dan coba tebak siapa yang menjadi pemenang pertama?

Sudah jelas Kim Jongdae aka Chen.

Xiumin melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum manis pada Chen. "Celamat yah ChenChen~, ChenChen hebat banget deh. ChenChen juga kelen tadi nyanyinya, MinMin cuka banget cama cuala ChenChen," ujarnya dengan nada riang yang setelahnya ia tanpa sungkan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat pada pipi Chen.

Pipi Chen mulai merona mendapatkan kecupan tersebut dari Xiumin sebelum akhirnya kedua matanya tertuju pada banner yang kini digenggam oleh _umma_ Xiumin, yang berada dibelakang bocah berpipi chubby itu.

"MinMin _hyung_ yang buat itu?" tanya Chen seraya menunjuk banner tersebut dan Xiumin pun dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya.

Chen memiringkan kepalanya lucu. "Telus, kok MinMin _hyung_ tahu Chen ikut lomba dicini?"

Xiumin langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar pertanyaan Chen yang terdengar penuh selidik itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dengan kepala yang mulai menunduk, menatap pada kedua sepatu miliknya. Satu kakinya tanpa komando mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah namun terlihat sangat _cute_. Kedua tanganya ia simpan dibelakang tasnya, menautkan kedua jarinya dibelakang sana dan ia pun mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya pelan.

"Emmhh… itu, MinMin gak cengaja buka buku punya ChenChen kemalin. Te-telus liat tulican ChenChen. ChenChen nulic gini di buku, emhh kalau gak calah cih cemoga ChenChen bica menang lomba nyanyi becok di Lotte mall. Uhh… maafin MinMin yah udah cembalangan buka buku punya ChenChen. ChenChen jangan malah cama MinMin yah?" jelas Xiumin dengan nada menyesal dan masih tidak berani menatap Chen didepannya yang ia yakin pasti sekarang tengah marah padanya.

Chen menggerutu sebal, membuat Xiumin semakin merasa bersalah karenanya. Chen pun memukul pelan puncak kepala Xiumin dengan lembut, membuat Xiumin refleks menyentuh kepalanya yang bekas dipukul oleh Chen dengan satu tangannya. Xiumin kemudian mendongak menatap Chen yang tengah memandang kesal padanya dengan takut-takut.

"Kenapa MinMin _hyung_ bilang ChenChen bakal malah cama MinMin _hyung_? ChenChen gak malah kok cama MinMin _hyung_," dengus Chen terdengar sebal dan kesal.

"E-eh, ChenChen gak malah cama MinMin?" kata Xiumin yang tidak percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan Chen.

"ChenChen juctlu ceneng MinMin kecini ngacih cemangat buat ChenChen," Chen mulai tersenyum dan ia pun kembali memeluk Xiumin didepannya itu dengan sayang. "ChenChen gak bica malah cama MinMin _hyung_ loh. ChenChen kan cayang~ banget cama MinMin _hyung_," katanya seraya terkekeh pelan.

Pipi Xiumin memanas mendengar ucapan Chen barusan entah karena apa. "Uhh, MinMin juga kan cayang banget cama ChenChen, makanya MinMin datang kecini buat ngedukung ChenChen," aku Xiumin dalam pelukan Chen.

Chen tertawa renyah dan menepuk-nepuk punggung MinMin _hyungnya_ itu dengan pelan dalam pelukannya. "Makacih MinMin _hyung_~" ucapnya dengan suara yang merdu.

Xiumin tertawa kecil. "Cama-cama ChenChen~,"

Chen mulai terlihat berpikir sejenak dan ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Xiumin. "Mana hadiah buat ChenChen? ChenChen kan menang lombanya _hyung_," katanya sambil menadahkan satu tangannya pada Xiumin.

Xiumin terkejut dan baru sadar akan hal itu. Ia lupa membawa hadiah untuk Chen. Xiumin pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari tadahan tangan Chen pada wajah Chen dengan memasang raut wajah sedih. "MinMin lupa, _mianhae_ Chen~" sesal Xiumin seraya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Chen mempoutkan bibirnya juga dan ia pun teringat akan sesuatu. Chen menunjuk bibir merah Xiumin yang masih mempout itu. "Kalau gitu, bibil manic MinMin _hyung_ aja yang jadi hadiahnya yah?"

Kedua mata Xiumin mengerjap-ngerjap lucu dengan mulutnya yang sedikit menganga mendengar permintaan Chen. Dengan sedikit ragu, Xiumin pun mengangguk pelan pada Chen, mengiyakan ucapan permintaan Chen begitu saja karena ia tidak tahu harus memberikan hadiah apa untuk Chen. Jika Chen ingin bibirnya, boleh saja kok, Xiumin tidak keberatan sama sekali. Itulah yang teriang di pikiran polos Xiumin.

Chen tersenyum lebar dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Xiumin. Tanpa ragu ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Xiumin yang menurut Chen rasanya sangatlah manis. Lebih manis dari permen yang selalu _ummanya_ belikan. Lebih manis dari gulali yang ia beli disekolah dan bahkan lebih manis dari cake buatan _ummanya_. Bagi Chen, bibir Xiumin adalah sesuatu yang paling manis didunia ini yang pernah Chen rasakan.

Mereka berdua tidak mempedulikan suara teriakkan histeris dan jepretan puluhan foto yang mengarah pada mereka berdua yang tengah menempelkan bibir mereka masing-masing. _Umma_ Xiumin dan _umma_ Chen - yang memegang piala Chen - hanya bisa tertawa canggung dan menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang sangat memerah sempurna melihat anak mereka yang masih kecil itu berciuman dihadapan khalayak ramai.

**TBC**

Next :ChanBaek / BaekYeol

Judul : Short and Tall

Spesial Thanks and Love for readers and reviewers :

**needtexotic, 7D, DevilFujoshi, ajib4ff, Jung Min Ah, love sehun, diya1013, Gita Safira, Aiiu d'freaky, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, exoshinki, evilkyvng, YuniNJ, stranger, Azura Lynn Gee, Lee EunSook, Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOst, is0live89, Tania3424 2x, Kopi Luwak, tzera96, tiikaaa, ZiTao99, Vicky89Amalia, siscaMinstalove, YunWon, SG1Lay, Jl Dray, awlia, Rose Fujoshi, Queen DheVils94, Riyoung Kim, CallMeThes42, nandamhjatia97, Nurull F. Heryanaaa, chenma, Guest, cia cia, Melodysm, SuLay Daughter, dian deer, springyeol, NicKyun, BLUEFIRE0805, yurichu, Deer Panda, Huang Lin Mei.**

Maaf ChenMin momentnya gak terlalu banyak tapi semoga pada suka moment yang akhirnya hehe~ XD

Maaf juga gak bisa balas review dan gak bisa update kilat di akhir bulan ini *deep bow*, kerjaan author dikantor soalnya menggunung jika diakhir bulan

Author juga belum tahu ff yang mana yang akan update lebih dahulu, antara "Papa I Love You" dan "Our Baby" setelah ff ini, masih di pikirkan dahulu

Sekian pemberitahuannya.

Mind to Review?


	13. Chapter 13

**Exo In Kindergarten**

**Chapter Twelve**

"**Intimate"**

**Main Cast : BaekYeol / ChanBaek**

**Warning : Typho(s), Fluff, Alur, EYD yang tidak sesuai dll.**

**-XOXO-**

**AN : Setelah chap ini masih akan dilanjut, tapi perchap akan diisi dua pair. Yaitu TaoRis dan BaekYeol, HunHan dan ChenMin serta SuLay dan KaiSoo. Chap akhirnya OT12 ****. Untuk sequel masih belum terpikirkan karena masih banyak ff lain yang masing ongoing, mianhae *deep bow***

**-XOXO-**

**Monday, 16.00 pm KST.**

**Lotte Department Store**

Dua _namja_ mungil terlihat sedang asyik berlari-lari kecil dan saling tarik menarik satu sama lain dengan riang di bagian _Lotte Mart_. Dua bocah lucu nan menggemaskan dengan balutan seragam sekolah _Exonia_ _Kindergarten_ yang masih melekat ditubuh mereka berdua itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Mereka sedang asyik bermain dengan riangnya disana, melihat-lihat dan menyentuh sesuatu seraya tertawa kecil dengan wajah polos saat menemukan benda yang baru pertama kali mereka berdua lihat.

Dilain pihak, e_omma_ mereka masing-masing dengan santai mengikuti langkah kedua bocah mungil nan menggemaskan itu dari belakang. Mendorong troli dengan kedua tangan yang dimana troli itu sudah berisikan bahan-bahan makanan yang mereka perlukan dalam kurun waktu satu minggu. Kedua wanita itu juga terlihat sedang asyik bercakap-cakap satu sama lain sambil sesekali melirik putra mereka yang berlari-lari kecil kesana kemari dengan semangatnya.

Hari ini _eomma_ Chanyeol dan _eomma_ Baekhyun sepakat untuk pergi bersama ke _Lotte Department Store_ tepatnya ke _Lotte Mart_. Mereka pergi ke sana untuk berbelanja kebutuhan dapur setelah putra mereka pulang sekolah tentunya - selain karena sedang ada diskon besar-besaran juga di Lotte Mart -. Dan tentu saja kedua wanita cantik itu pergi dengan membawa buah hati mereka masing-masing. Dimana sebelumnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memohon-mohon kepada _eomma_ mereka untuk bisa ikut, karena kedua bocah imut itu ingin sekali membeli sebuah mainan dan alat-alat sekolah yang baru. Jelas saja kedua _eomma_ mereka tidak bisa menolak permintaan anak mereka terlebih karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memohon-mohon dengan mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo_ dan _puppy eyes_ andalan mereka masing-masing. Membuat keduanya langsung tidak berkutik selain mengiyakan dan mengangguki permintaan kedua bocah manis itu.

Dan disinilah mereka berempat sekarang, lantai dasar _Lotte Mart_ bagian _Food and Beverage_. Tempat dimana bahan-bahan makanan berada. Ada sayuran, buah-buahan, daging segar, ikan dan lain sebagainya. Namun bagi kedua bocah disana, tempat itu bagaikan sebuah taman bermain yang cukup menyenangkan untuk dijelajahi.

"Yeollie~ lihat lihat! Ikan ini lucu cekali~" pekik Baekhyun girang saat bocah manis itu berada didepan sebuah akuarium besar yang menampung ikan-ikan hasil tangkapan dari laut. Kedua manik mata Baekhyun terlihat berbinar-binar melihat ikan-ikan lucu dihadapannya itu. Kedua telapak tangannya menekan pelan kaca tebal akuarium dengan jari-jari mungilnya yang terkadang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca akuarium tersebut dikala ada seekor ikan yang melewati salah satu telapak tangannya. Kepalanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri dengan sangat lucu disaat ia memperhatikan salah satu ikan didalam akuarium yang berenang kesana kemari. Tidak lupa mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka karena kagum dan terpana saat melihat beberapa ikan lucu dalam pandangan matanya tersebut.

Merasa dipanggil, Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang merengek pada _eommanya_ segera saja berlari menuju kearah Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Setelah dekat, ia langsung memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dengan erat, tipikal seorang Park Chanyeol yang sangat senang memeluk seorang Byun Baekhyun dimanapun mereka berada.

Kepala Chanyeol kemudian celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan kekiri dengan gerakkan yang sama lucunya dengan anak lelaki yang sedang berada dalam pelukannya itu.

"Mana mana? Mana ikan lucunya?" kata Chanyeol dengan kepalanya yang berada diatas kepala Baekhyun dan kedua lengan yang tengah melingkar di leher sahabat baiknya itu. Kedua manik mata Chanyeol juga mulai berbinar-binar saat ia memperhatikan kaca akuarium yang berisi banyak ikan-ikan lucu itu bersama Baekhyun.

"Woaahhh lucunya~ Yeollie mau ikan yang itu Baekkie _hyung_. Yeollie mau memelihala ikannya," Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk dengan semangat sebuah ikan berukuran sedang berwarna merah terang yang berada disekitar telapak tangan kanan Baekhyun. Yang Chanyeol tunjuk adalah seekor ikan kakap merah yang sayangnya bukan termasuk ikan peliharan tetapi ikan yang sering dijadikan santapan atau masakan.

Baekhyun tidak tinggal diam, ia mengetukkan jari tangan kirinya saat ia menemukan ikan lain yang lebih lucu dari ikan yang Chanyeol pilih. "Kalo Baekkie pengen yang ini~. Lihat deh, ikan ini lebih lucu dan imut dali pada ikan yang Yeollie pilih kan?" ujarnya dengan senyum lima jari seraya menatap ikan kakap putih yang dia pilih itu dengan kedua mata yang bercahaya.

Chanyeol langsung cemberut mendengar penuturan Baekhyun namun Baekhyun masih saja tetap fokus memperhatikan ikan-ikan yang berada didalam akuarium dengan gembira. Kedua manik matanya tidak berhenti bersinar menatap satu persatu ikan-ikan yang menarik perhatiannya. Mulutnya pun tidak berhenti menggumamkan kata 'lucu' 'Baekkie pengen yang itu' 'imutnya' dan lain sebagainya.

Chanyeol lalu menggembungkan pipi saking kesalnya, merasa cemburu dengan ikan-ikan di akuarium yang mampu membuat Baekhyun kagum dan terpana. Chanyeol kemudian memperhatikan salah satu ikan disana dengan seksama dan tersenyum kecil saat ia mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang setelah melihat ikan itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, Chanyeol mulai melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun dan berdiri disamping bocah manis itu.

"Baekkie _hyung_~ lihat ini," panggil Chanyeol pelan dengan nada lucu.

Baekhyun sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol saat sahabatnya itu memanggilnya. Dan yang Baekhyun lihat sekarang adalah sosok seorang Park Chanyeol yang sedang memasang wajah seperti seekor ikan.

Kedua matanya melotot, mulutnya berbentuk huruf 'O' yang dia buka dan dia tutup seirama bagaikan seekor ikan yang sedang bernapas. Lalu, kedua telapak tangannya ia simpan di kedua pipinya dan dia goyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya itu seperti sirip ikan. Kedua kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan dan mulai melompat-lompat kecil dengan penuh semangat.

"I~kan Chanyeol jadi i~kan," ucapnya susah payah dengan mulut terbuka lebar saat ia masih berpose sebagai ikan dihadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya lucu melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya itu. Bocah manis itu kemudian terkikik geli dan mulai tersenyum manis melihat tingkah lucu Chanyeol yang seperti ikan itu. "Yeollie ikan yang lucu cekali~," ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bibir Chanyeol dengan jari-jari mungilnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar, memamerkan deratan gigi putih nan bersih miliknya pada Baekhyun. Ia merasa sangat senang Baekhyun memuji dirinya dan tersenyum manis padanya seperti itu. Chanyeol kemudian menghentikan dirinya berpose sebagai ikan dan mulai memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dihadapannya. Tak lupa ia memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil disekitar wajah manis Baekhyun. Termasuk bibir merah Baekhyun karena saking senangnya Chanyeol dipuji oleh Baekhyun barusan. Baekhyun pun hanya bisa terkikik geli merasakan kecupan-kecupan yang ia terima dari sahabatnya itu. Sebagai balasannya, Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut, membuat Chanyeol sontak tertawa kecil dengan wajah yang memerah mendapat balasan kecupan di bibir dari Baekhyun.

Kedua bocah menggemaskan yang bertingkah sangat mesra itu tidak menyadari beberapa tatapan bermacam ekspresi yang dilayangkan para pengunjung kepada mereka. Ada pengunjung yang menggelengkan kepalanya, ada yang tertawa dan bahkan ada yang memfoto mereka berdua dengan pekikkan senang. Kedua _eomma_ mereka yang tadinya sedang memilah-milah makanan _seafood_ bergegas menuju Chanyeol dan Baekhyun setelah melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kedua putra mereka. Kedua wanita itu dengan segera memisahkan mereka berdua dan mengangkat tubuh putra mereka masing-masing. Lalu setelahnya mendudukkan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun di masing-masing troli yang kebetulan memiliki tempat duduk untuk anak-anak.

Kedua wanita cantik itu pun membungkukkan badan pada orang-orang yang baru saja memperhatikan tingkah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kelewat mesra. Setelah itu, mereka dengan cepat pergi dari sana bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bersorak riang diatas troli masing-masing. Sedangkan kedua _eomma_ mereka sekuat tenaga menahan rasa malu dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh putra mereka tadi dihadapan para pengunjung supermarket.

Siapa yang tidak malu jika anak mereka yang berusia lima tahunan berciuman didepan banyak orang dan bertingkah semesra itu? Uhhh… Sungguh memalukan sekali bukan?

Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi kami para fujoshi LOL#plak

**Second Floor, Kids Section.**

Dilantai ini penuh dengan benda-benda yang diperuntukan bagi anak-anak. Seperti mainan, alat tulis, tas, baju, sepatu dan lain sebagainya dengan berbagai macam jenis dan warna. Kedua _eomma_ mereka langsung membawa buah hati masing-masing kemari setelah membayar bahan-bahan makanan dikasir bagian _Food & Beverage_ sebelumnya. Dan seperti biasa, kedua buah hati mereka langsung bersemangat berlarian kesana kemari di _Kids Section_ seraya bergandengan tangan.

_Eomma_ Baekhyun dan _eomma_ Chanyeol menghela napas panjang melihat prilaku buah hati mereka yang kelewat semangat itu. Dengan langkah gontai, mereka berdua mengikuti dua sosok bocah mungil itu dengan harapan agar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam lagi seperti berciuman di lantai satu bagian _Food & Beverage_. Pokoknya jangan sampai kejadian itu terulang lagi.

Chanyeol terlihat menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun menuju bagian mainan-mainan anak. Mereka berdua langsung bersorak ria melihat banyaknya mainan baru yang tertampang dihadapan mereka berdua. Kedua manik mata mereka bersinar terang melihat mainan-mainan tersebut, lebih terang saat mereka melihat sekawanan ikan sebelumnya. Kedua manik mata Chanyeol mulai terfokus pada sebuah robot-robotan, sedangkan kedua manik mata Baekhyun terfokus pada boneka/bantal besar berbentuk buah Strawberry, buah kesukaannya.

"HOLEEEE! AKHILNYA YEOLLIE BICA BELI MAINAN BALU LAGI," seru Chanyeol dengan semangat menggebu-gebu dan siap untuk berlari menuju mainan robot yang dia incar itu.

"Ughh… Yeollie jangan teliak-teliak kaya gitu, telinga Baekkie jadi cakit," timpal Baekhyun dengan bibir yang mempout lucu dan satu tangan yang mengusap telinga kanannya. Telinga Baekhyun langsung berdengung akibat Chanyeol yang bersorak kelewat semangat disamping kanannya barusan.

Chanyeol yang siap untuk berlari sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung menatap Baekhyun yang masih mengusap-usap telinga kanannya dengan wajah kesal. Ia langsung merasa bersalah dan menyesal pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun dengan segera memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabat tercintanya itu dengan sayang.

"_Mianhae _Baekkie _hyung_, Yeollie gak cengaja bikin telinga Baekkie _hyung_ cakit," ucapnya seraya memasang raut wajah menyesal dan menunduk untuk menatap langsung wajah Baekhyun. "Coba cini Yeollie lihat telinga Baekkie _hyung_. bial Yeollie cembuhin telinganya cupaya gak cakit lagi," sambungnya yang dengan segera memiringkan kepalanya dan menempatkan wajahnya - mulutnya - didepan telinga kanan Baekhyun. Posisi yang bisa membuat orang dewasa berpikiran hal yang macam-macam saat melihatnya.

Tanpa menunggu ucapan balasan dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai meniup pelan telinga Baekhyun berkali-kali. Sontak saja Baekhyun merasa geli dan tertawa-tawa kecil merasakan hembusan angin dari mulut Chanyeol yang menggelitik daun telinganya itu.

"Yeollie geli~ hahaha cudah ah cudah, geli Yeollie," kata Baekhyun disela tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya seraya mendorong-dorong tubuh besar Chanyeol dengan pelan. Kedua matanya menutup sempurna saking gelinya ia merasakan hembusan tiupan angin dari mulut Chanyeol pada telinga kanannya.

Chanyeol malah menyeringai jahil dan tersenyum lebar. Ia tidak mempedulikan penolakan Baekhyun, ia malah terus-terusan meniup-niup telinga kanan Baekhyun dan bahkan secara tidak sengaja mengecup telinganya. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa bebas karena sentuhan geli dari bibir Chanyeol yang menyentuh daun telinganya beberapa kali.

"Hahaha Chanyeollie hentikan hahaha geli… cudah ah geli Yeollie~~," rengek Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Disisi lain, kedua _eomma_ mereka menepuk jidat masing-masing melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kedua buah hati mereka. Wajah kedua wanita itu memerah saat para pengunjung lain mulai mengomentari apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Mesranya mereka berdua itu," ucap salah satu pengunjung memperhatikan interaksi yang terjadi antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Iya yah, mesra sekali. Mereka berdua juga lucu dan menggemaskan," timpal pengunjung lain disebelahnya.

"Kyyyaaa~ mesranya kedua bocah manis itu, sangat cocok. Aku mau memfoto mereka berdua," ujar seorang _yeojya_ muda yang merupakan salah satu pegawai disana seraya mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan membidikkan kamera ponselnya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ingat yah Yongguk, adegan seperti itu jangan kamu lakukan sama temanmu disekolah, apalagi sama Himchan," wanti seorang ibu muda pada putra kecilnya yang baru saja melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Sang putra mendengus sebal dan menujuk pasangan ChanBaek dengan jari mungilnya. "Tapi meleka keliatannya ceneng _eomma_. Maca Gukkie gak boleh kaya gitu juga cih cama Hime?" balas putranya itu dengan memasang wajah cemberut yang berhasil membuat sang _eomma_ menepuk jidatnya juga.

**Back To ChanBaek**

"Cekalang gimana? Cudah gak cakit lagi kan Baekkie _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol saat ia sudah selesai dengan acaranya yang meniup-niup telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum imut pada Chanyeol dan kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Tapi lacanya geli Yeollie," jawab Baekhyun dengan bibir yang mempout lucu dihadapan Chanyeol. Kemudian Baekhyun menjewer pelan salah satu telinga Chanyeol, membuat bocah yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mulai merintih kecil.

"Baekkie _hyung_ cakit, jangan ditalik-talik donk," pinta Chanyeol dengan bibir yang mengerecut lucu. Baekhyun tertawa renyah dan kemudian melepaskan jewerannya dari telinga Chanyeol. "Itu balacan buat Channie~," timpal Baekhyun.

"Baekkie _hyung_ jahat~," keluh Chanyeol seraya mengelus-elus telinganya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran jeweran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkikik pelan dan kemudian memeluk leher Chanyeol. "Ya cudah cini Baekkie tiup juga telinga Channie," tawarnya dengan memasang senyum lima jari.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mau, membuat Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya lucu karena penolakan dari Chanyeol. "Yeollie maunya _ppo-ppo_ dicini, _ppo-ppo_ cama Baekkie _hyung_ kaya di pilem dlama yang cuka _eomma_ tonton," celutuk Chanyeol dengan nada polos sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bibir miliknya sendiri dan kemudian setelahnya ia tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun pun tanpa sungkan menempelkan bibir mungilnya dengan bibir mungil milik Chanyeol. Membuat kedua _eomma_ mereka juga beberapa pengunjung disana menarik napas dalam dan terpekik kaget dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh mereka berdua sekarang. Sedangkan dua bocah mungil nan menggemaskan itu malah tertawa kecil bersama-sama setelah apa yang sudah mereka lakukan barusan.

"Makacih _ppo-pponya_ Baekkie _hyung_~" ujar Chanyeol yang mulai kembali memeluk Baekhyun dengan hangat dan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Cama-cama Yeollie~," balas Baekhyun dengan membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

**TBC**

**Next Chap : SuLay and KaiSoo**

**Judul : ?**

Mian kalau pendek, tapi semoga bisa menghibur pada readers terutama pada BaekYeol / ChanBaek shipper

Spesial thanks to :

**needtexotic, CallMeThes42, Aiiu d'freaky, imspecially3, YuniNJ, 7D, is0live89, Azura Lynn Gee, irmalovazt, Riyoung Kim, Deer Panda, Gita Safira, pembacaff, nisa, Tania3424, Vicky98Amalia, Oline, Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics, vickykezia23, Lee EunSook, Yui the devil, Milky Andromeda, ajib4ff, Raichi chan~, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, NicKyun, Oh Hannie, evilkyvng, tiikaaa, springyeol, Kopi Luwak, uRuRuBaek, awlia, BunnyPoro, SuLay Daughter, yurichu, Himecastic, vickykezia23, Kim Panda, Anasthasya Baby Pooh, nandamahjatia97, LeeEunin 2x, taemixing, PandaJi, Devia EXOSTAN.**

Terima kasih, Hatur Nuhun, Kamsahamnida, Gomawo, Thank You, Arigatou Gozaimasu buat reviewnya *deep bow*

Saran, doa dan lain sebagainya dari kalian juga aku ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya *hug*

Maaf jarang balas review tapi aq usahain akan dibalas jika punya banyak waktu dibulan ini, semoga Amin….

Mind To Review Again?


	14. Chapter 14

**Exo In Kindergarten**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"**Drama Version : Cinderella"**

**Main Cast : KaiSoo**

**Warning : Typho(s), Fluff, Alur, EYD yang tidak sesuai, dll.**

**-XOXO-**

**AN : Kali ini author minta maaf untuk yang kesekian kalinya *deep bow*. Tadinya chap ini memang mau dibuat dua main cast yaitu SuLay dan KaiSoo. Tapi malah jadi begini hasilnya *jedotin kepala ke aspal*. Drama Version pun author masih bingung, apa cuman buat KaiSoo dan SuLay couple aja atau couple lain juga masuk dalam list Drama Version. Bigbang eh bimbang sumpeh -_-V. Yah… pokoknya nikmatin saja ff ini selagi hangat(?).**

**Sekian AN / Curcolan GaJe author. Maaf kalo bikin sakit mata *bow***

**-XOXO-**

'**Cinderella'**

**Exonia Kindergarten**

**11.00 am KST.**

**Star Class Room**

Victoria _soensaengnim_ saat ini sedang berdiri disamping sebuah panggung kecil, ia berperan sebagai sang narator dalam sebuah drama yang akan dipertontonkan hari ini. Drama yang akan diperankan oleh murid-murid kelas Star yang terpilih sebagai pemeran drama tersebut.

Guru kelas Star lainnya yaitu Taeyeon _soensaengnim_, berada dikursi penonton bersama para murid lain. Mengawasi dan menjaga mereka dengan seksama dalam melihat pertunjukan drama singkat yang akan segera berlangsung tersebut. Sebuah kamera handycam sudah berada dalam genggaman tangan kanannya. Dengan lensa kamera yang terfokus pada panggung pertunjukkan untuk merekam moment-moment yang akan terjadi dalam drama tersebut. Moment-moment BL alias Yaoi lah yang diharapkan akan terjadi oleh dua pengajar fujoshi tersebut - jika para readers ingin tahu -.

Back To Kelas Star

Hal ini dilakukan oleh kedua guru kelas Star tersebut. Dikarenakan kelas Star akan mengadakan drama singkat berjudul '_Cinderella'_. Dimana yang bertanggung jawab atas drama _Cinderella_ adalah Victoria _soensaengnim_. Banyak para murid yang antusias dengan drama ini dan banyak dari mereka juga yang ingin ikut serta. Namun kedua guru itu sudah memutuskan siapa saja para murid yang dapat ikut serta bermain peran dengan menggunakan kocokan arisan(?) yang berisi nama-nama mereka.

Untuk drama Cinderella itu sendiri, yang mendapatkan peran menjadi seorang pangeran adalah Kim Jongin. Dan sang pangeran boleh memilih sesuka hati siapa yang akan menjadi sang Cinderella dalam dramanya nanti. Jongin pun tanpa ragu memilih Do Kyungsoo sebagai Cinderellanya. Yang dimana sempat mendapat penolakan dari Kyungsoo sendiri karena ia bukan perempuan, jadi dia tidak bisa dan tidak mau menjadi Cinderella.

Namun, hati Kyungsoo luluh dan akhirnya ia mau menjadi sang Cinderella karena paksaan dan permohonan dari Jongin dengan menggunakan puppy eyes andalan miliknya. Plus sebuah kecupan di pipi oleh bocah lelaki berkulit tan yang hobi ngedance tersebut.

Ruang bermain mereka pun kini sudah dibereskan oleh para petugas menjadi sebuah panggung kecil, dimana para murid akan bermain peran di panggung berukuran 10 x 10 meter. Didepan panggung sendiri sudah berjejer kursi-kursi yang diduduki para murid, yang dimana mereka tidak ikut serta dalam drama kali ini. Dalam artian mereka hanya menjadi penonton saja namun hal itu tidak mengurangi antusiasme mereka untuk dapat menyaksikan drama tersebut secara langsung.

Inilah susunan pemain atau pemeran drama Cinderella yang tertulis dalam naskah yang dipegang oleh Victoria _soensaengnim_.

**Pangeran : Kim Jongin**

**Cinderella : Do Kyungsoo**

**Ibu Tiri : Hyuna**

**Kakak Tiri 1 : Krystal**

**Kakak Tiri 2 : Hyorin**

**Ibu Peri : Suzy**

**Pengawal Kerajaan : Kris**

Suara alunan musik mulai mengalun merdu didalam kelas Star. Menyatakan bahwa drama akan segera dimulai. Para murid pun mulai heboh sendiri dan akhirnya mereka semua duduk dengan rapi. Mata mereka mulai terpusatkan ke arah panggung.

**Belakang Panggung**

Disini para murid yang memiliki peran dalam drama berkumpul. Mereka sudah memakai baju yang sesuai dengan peran mereka masing-masing dan telah selesai di rias. Yang belum mendapat riasan dan baju untuk peran mereka saat ini hanya Kris dan Kai saja. Kedua bocah lelaki tampan itu sedang dipakaikan baju sesuai dengan peran mereka berdua oleh staf rias.

Kris yang sedang dirias terus saja mencibir tidak suka dengan peran yang ia dapatkan ini terlebih pakaiannya. Sedangkan di sampingnya, Kim Jongin terus saja memperhatikan sosok Do Kyungsoo dengan menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya. Jongin sangat terpana dengan sosok Kyungsoo sekarang ini dan hal itulah yang membuatnya terus menerus tersenyum sejak tadi disaat ia memperhatikan atau menatap bocah lelaki manis bermata bulat tersebut.

"Kyungie hyung _yeppeoyo_~" gumam Jongin dengan kedua manik matanya yang berbinar-binar.

Disisi lain, Victoria mulai berdehem pelan, bersiap untuk membacakan naskah narasinya. "Pada suatu hari, ada seorang perempuan yang hidup bersama dengan ibu tiri dan kedua kakak tirinya. Anak perempuan itu sangat cantik, manis dan juga baik hati. Nama anak perempuan itu adalah Cinderella," mulainya.

Vict terus mengucapkan narasi yang dia baca itu dengan penuh penghayatan. Membuat para murid yang menontonnya juga hanyut dalam cerita drama yang akan segera dimulai beberapa saat lagi.

"Disuatu pagi yang tenang. Di dalam rumah sederhana kediaman Cinderella beserta ibu tiri dan kedua kakak tirinya. Cinderella yang sedang membersihkan rumah tiba-tiba saja diganggu oleh kedua kakak tirinya yang jahat," Vict menghentikan ucapannya. Ia lalu memberi sinyal pada Kyungsoo yang berada dibelakangnya untuk segera naik keatas panggung.

Dengan langkah ragu dan malu-malu. Kyungsoo perlahan mulai naik keatas panggung dengan kepala tertunduk dikarenakan wajahnya yang tengah memerah sempurna. Do Kyungsoo, bocah lelaki manis bermata bulat itu kini tengah memakai pakaian seorang perempuan yang sudah usang. Ia juga memakai wig rambut panjang berantakan yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, yaitu hitam.

Kyungsoo berjalan ketengah-tengah panggung masih dengan kepala tertunduk dan langkah kakinya yang malu-malu. Teman-temannya yang berada didepan sana mulai berbisik-bisik satu sama lain dan saling bertanya siapa perempuan yang ada diatas panggung itu. Kenapa perempuan itu mirip sekali dengan teman mereka, Kyungsoo?

Victoria maupun Taeyeon tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaan- pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh para muridnya yang menjadi penonton drama. Disisi lain, Kyungsoo mulai mengambil sebuah sapu kecil yang sengaja disimpan di atas panggung. Dengan gerakkan canggung, ia pun mulai menyapu lantai panggung dengan kepalanya yang terus menunduk dan bibir merahnya yang ia gigit pelan saking gugupnya. Ia akhirnya dengan segeraa melakukan aktingnya sebagai Cinderella, seperti yang dia lakukan kemarin saat latihan bersama.

"Kyungsoo, jangan menundukkan kepalamu terus sayang, angkat wajahmu," titah Victoria dengan nada lembut yang masih berada disamping panggung pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo malah memeluk sapu tersebut mendengar ucapan _soensaengnimnya_ itu, setelahnya ia lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu. Membuat wig rambut panjangnya terkibas-kibas ke kanan dan ke kiri. Suatu tindakan yang membuat lelaki manis itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan lucu di atas panggung sana.

Victoria dan Taeyeon tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lucu dan menggemaskan Kyungsoo barusan. "Kyungsoo… kau sangat cantik kok, tidak usah malu. Teman-temanmu tidak akan menertawakanmu," sambungnya yang berusaha agar Kyungsoo mau mengangkat wajahnya kepada para penonton.

"Kalau kamu terus menunduk seperti itu, dramanya tidak akan sukses dan Jongin pasti akan sedih," tambah Vict dengan menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan disaat Kyungsoo mulai mengangkat wajahnya ragu-ragu. Sudah dia kira menggunakan nama 'Jongin' pada Kyungsoo akan membuatnya luluh dan menurut hohoho~

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan mulai berakting bersih-bersih kembali.

"OMG! Kyungsoo kamu cantik sekali," pekik Taeyeon girang dibangku penonton saat ia berhasil melihat dengan jelas wajah Kyungoo. Ia pun langsung menshoot kamera handycamnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Teman-temannya yang lain bahkan tidak percaya jika itu adalah Kyungsoo. Sosok Do Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri diatas panggung begitu cantik. Wajahnya yang bersih dan putih dengan sedikit polesan bedak make up itu kini terdapat rona merah alami karena rasa malunya berdiri diatas panggung. Mata bulat besar miliknya sedikit tertutupi oleh wig yang ia kenakan, menambah kesan cute pada sosok Do Kyungsoo versi Cinderella.

"Itu Kyungcoo? Baekkie pikil itu mulid balu loh~," komentar dari seorang Byun Baekhyun yang duduk dalam pelukan Park Chanyeol dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Kyungcoo cantik kaya pelempuan~" puji Xiumin yang duduk disamping Chen. Yang dimana, sejak tadi terus menerus memperhatikan dan mencubit-cubit kecil wajah imutnya.

"Kyungthoo _hyung_ memang thantik tapi mathih thantikan Luhannie _hyung_~," celutuk Sehun yang membuat Luhan disampingnya langsung tersenyum lima jari. Luhan kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi Sehun karena ia merasa sangat senang dipuji oleh Sehunnienya itu.

**Back To Kyungsoo**

Kyungsoo mulai melakukan perannya dengan membersihkan lantai panggung menggunakan sapu mainan. Gerakkannya masih agak kaku, namun ia berusaha untuk tidak malu-malu berakting diatas panggung agar Jongin tidak sedih jikalau dramanya gagal karena dirinya. Kyungsoo tidak mau melihat Jongin bersedih karena kesalahan dirinya yang tidak bisa memerankan peran Cinderella dengan baik.

Beberapa saat kemudian, datanglah dua temannya yaitu Hyorin dan Krystal yang sejak tadi menunggu giliran mereka dibelakang panggung. Mereka muncul dengan menggunakan gaun cantik yang membalut tubuh mereka. Kyungsoo masih terus menyapu dan tiba-tiba saja Krystal mengambil sapu yang ia pakai lalu Krystal melemparkannya ke arah belakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mulai berakting seperti tengah ketakutan pada kedua kakak tirinya itu. "Uhh _noona_ eh makcud Kyungie _eonnie_ kenapa _eonnie_ emhh…" Kyungsoo mulai lupa dengan naskah dialognya sendiri, bahkan dialognya barusan sangat kacau. Ia tidak sadar jika ia barusan memanggil namanya sendiri bukan Cinderella. Kyungsoo mulai menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, berusaha mengingat-ingat dialognya.

"Kenapa _eonnie_ mengganggu cindelela belcih-belcih," ucap Hyorin yang bermaksud menolong Kyungsoo agar ia kembali mengingat naskah dialognya. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum lima jari pada Hyorin sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah membantunya mengingat naskah dialog.

'**Sejak kapan Cinderella dengan kedua kakak tirinya akur dan saling tolong menolong?**' batin Vict seraya menahan tawa kecilnya melihat scene barusan.

"_Eonnie_, kenapa _eonnie_ mengganggu cindelela belcih-belcih cih~?" kata Kyungsoo akhirnya namun dengan pose marah yang sangat cute diiringi juga hentakan kakinya. Dimana aktingnya yang takut pada kedua kakak tirinya itu langsung pudar - tidak sesuai adegan di naskah -. Kontan saja hal itu membuat Vict dan Taeyeon tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kyungsoo barusan.

Krystal dan Hyorin berkacak pinggang dan saling mempoutkan bibir mereka.

"Kalena kamu tidak bica belcih-belcih dengan benal," timpal Hyorin dengan nada mengejek.

"Kalena kamu juga bau dan jolok," tambah Krystal dengan raut wajah yang dia buat sesinis mungkin.

"_Eonnie_ jahat," balas Kyungsoo yang juga mempoutkan bibirnya dengan pose imut. Ketiga bocah itu malah tertawa bersama-sama setelahnya.

Vict menggelengkan kepalanya melihat ketiga muridnya tersebut. "Lalu datanglah ibu tiri yang membawa beberapa potong baju kotor pada Kyungsoo. Sang ibu tiri menyuruh Cinderella membersihkan semua baju tersebut, setelahnya sang ibu tiri pun mulai memarahi sang Cinderella tanpa alasan yang jelas,"

Hyuna mulai naik keatas panggung dengan gaun yang sama cantiknya seperti Hyorin dan Krystal.

"Cindelela! Cini kamu Cindelela," panggil Hyuna dengan nada tinggi dan raut wajah marah yang berperan sebagai ibu tiri Cinderella. Hyuna benar-benar menghayati perannya sebagai ibu tiri Cinderella rupanya.

Hyuna mendekati sosok Kyungsoo dengan beberapa potong baju dalam dekapannya. Setelah ia mendekati Kyungsoo, Hyuna pun memberikan semua baju itu pada Kyungsoo yang dengan senang hati diambil oleh lelaki manis itu.

"Tolong kamu cuci baju itu yah Cindelela~" pinta Hyuna dengan nada dan wajah manis yang malah membuat Victoria dan Taeyeon tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sejak kapan ibu tiri Cinderella meminta pertolongan pada Cinderella dengan nada semanis itu?

"La-lalu setelah itu haha datanglah seorang pengawal kerajaan yang membawa kabar dari istana," Vict kembali membacakan narasi sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

Datanglah sosok seorang Wu Yifan aka Kris berpakaian khas pengawal kerajaan menuju panggung dengan memasang wajah angkuh dan dingin. Mulutnya tidak henti-hentinya mencibir pakaian yang ia kenakan tersebut karena membuat Kris kegerahan dan juga membuatnya terlihat sangat aneh.

"Klis _gege_~ klis _gege_ kelen cekali~" seru Tao dari bangku penonton heboh melihat kedatangan Kris. Wajah dingin dan angkuh Kris langsung sirna dan tergantikan oleh pipi yang mulai bersemu merah. Ia lalu memberikan senyum sejuta voltnya pada sosok Tao disana. Ia bahkan berhenti mencibir pakaian yang sebelumnya ia maki-maki itu. Malahan Kris kini memuji-muji pakaian tersebut karena ia mendapat sebuah pujian dari Tao karena memakai pakaian yang ia kenakan itu.

"Tok tok tok," kata Kris dengan nada monoton dan berakting seolah-olah sedang mengetuk pintu.

"Iya, ciapa dicana?" Kyungsoo mendekati Kris dan berakting seolah-olah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ini ada surat dari kerajaan. Baca saja sendiri," ujar Kris tanpa aksen cadel dengan nada monoton lagi. Ia lalu kembali turun dari panggung dan pergi menuju Tao lalu duduk dengan manis disampingnya.

Victoria menepuk jidatnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali karena Kris, lalu ia kembali membacakan narasi selanjutnya. "Ibu tiri dan kedua kakak tiri Cinderella pergi ke istana setelah mendapat surat undangan pesta dari kerajaan. Tapi Cinderella tidak bisa ikut karena dilarang oleh sang ibu tiri dan dia juga tidak memiliki gaun yang bagus untuk pergi ke pesta tersebut. Alhasil, Cinderella mulai menangis sendirian didalam rumah,"

Hyuna, Hyorin dan Krystal turun dari panggung setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kyungsoo. Setelahnya Kyungsoo mulai berjongkok dan berakting seolah-olah ia tengah menangis sedih. "Huwee… Cindelela pengan ke pecta. Cindelela pengen ketemu cama Jongin emh makcudnya ketemu cama pangelan huweee,"

"Saat Cinderella sedang menangis. Datanglah seorang peri baik hati yang ingin menolongnya," Vict kembali membaca narasi disaat Suzy naik keatas panggung dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan memakai baju perinya.

"Cindelela kenapa kamu menangic?" tanya Suzy sang peri pada Kyungsoo sang Cinderella.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya lalu bangkit dari posisinya. Ia menatap sang peri dengan raut wajah sedih. "Cindelela pengan ke pecta di kelajaan ibu peli. Tapi Cindelela tidak punya gaun yang bagus," keluhnya sambil memainkan jari-jari mungilnya yang membuat Vict dan Taeyeon gemas melihat Kyungsoo.

"Tenang caja Cindelela, bial ibu peli bantu kamu cupaya kamu bisa pelgi ke pecta," Suzy mulai memainkan tongkat perinya yang bisa menyala-menyala dan mengeluarkan suara.

"Semliwing semliwing semliwing~~(?)," Suzy mulai mengucapkan mantra yang berasal dari peri di film Sketsa(?).

Saat itu juga Kyungsoo dan Suzy turun dari panggung menuju Victroria _soensaengnim_. Victoria dengan sigap membawa Kyungsoo kebelakang panggung dimana Jongin mulai naik keatas panggung . Staf rias mulai memakaikan Kyungsoo gaun yang bagus dan juga sepatu kaca mungil, tak lupa memakaikan wig berwarna hitam lurus dan rapi .Kyungsoo hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya saat ia harus kembali memakai pakaian perempuan tersebut.

"Atas pertolongan sang Peri baik hati. Sang Peri pun menyihir Cinderella menjadi seorang putri yang sangat cantik. Dan dengan itu, Cinderella pun bisa pergi ke pesta dan berdansa dengan sang pangeran," kata Vict disaat Kyungsoo sudah selesai berganti baju.

Kyungsoo pun menampakkan diri dengan balutan gaun indah berwarna putih, tak lupa sepatu kaca yang membalut kaki mungilnya. Diatas panggung sana sudah ada Jongin dengan balutan pakaian bak seorang pangeran yang membuat bocah lelaki itu terlihat tampan dan gagah. Wajah Kyungsoo merah padam melihat sosok Jongin dalam balutan pakaian seorang pangeran. Jongin masih terus menatapnya sosok Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

Kyungsoo mulai naik keatas panggung dengan langkah malu-malunya lagi. Vict dan Taeyeon terkikik pelan melihat adegan tersebut. Jongin lalu mendekati Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan kanannya, membawa Kyungsoo ketengah panggung.

"Kyungie _hyung_ _yeppeoyo_~." Pujinya dengan cengiran lebar yang membuat Kyungsoo langsung menutup wajahnya yang masih memerah karena malu dengan menggunakan telapak tangan kirinya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan tertawa pelan melihat Kyungsoo yang malu-malu itu. "_Hyung~_ ayo kita danca cekalang," Jongin terus berucap tanpa mengikuti naskah dialog yang seharusnya memanggil Kyungsoo dengan panggilan Cinderella. Kedua guru mereka tidak ada satu pun yang menegur Jongin, mereka malah asyik melihat KaiSoo moment yang berhasil membuat jiwa fujoshi keduanya membara.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ajakan dansa dari Jongin. "Gak mau Jonginie, Kyungcoo malu~," rengeknya dengan nada manja pada Jongin.

Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, satu tangannya masih menggenggam tangan kanan Kyungsoo. "Jangan malu Kyungie _hyung_. Kyungie _hyung_ kan dancanya cama Jonginie,"

Kyungoo akhirnya menatap wajah Jongin dan memasang wajah memelas padanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin pada tangan miliknya "Gak mau~ pokoknya gak mau Jonginie. Kyungcoo maluuuu~," kekeuh Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang dia poutkan seperti Jongin sekarang ini.

Jongin langsung memasang wajah sedihnya. "Ya cudah kalau Kyungie _hyung_ gak mau danca cama Jonginie. Jonginie lacanya kecewa cama Kyungie _hyung_. Jonginie mau ajak Klistal aja buat danca," Jongin mulai berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Victoria dan Taeyeon juga para penonton drama - termasuk readers - mulai menarik napas saat Jongin melangkahkan kedua kaki mungilnya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Lay bahkan mulai berkaca-kaca dan terisak pelan dalam pelukan suaminya coret sahabatnya Suho sekarang karena scene tersebut.

"_A-andwaeeee_," seru Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju Jongin dan memeluknya dari belakang. Membuat semua penonton langsung bertepuk tangan karenanya.

Jongin yang kaget karena pelukan Kyungsoo mulai membalikkan badan dan menatap Kyungie _hyung_ tercintanya. Ia terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo dengan kedua matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. "Kyungie _hyung_ kenapa menangic?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Kyungsoo mengusap-usap kedua matanya yang sedikit berair. "Jangan ninggalin Kyungie, Jonginie mau kok danca cama Jonginie dicini hiks, Kyungie gak malu lagi kok. Tapi Jonginie jangan danca cama Klictal," pintanya.

Jongin tersenyum lebar dan memberikan Kyungsoo sebuah kecupan lembut di kedua pipi dan bibirnya. Membuat _soensaengnim_ mereka mulai berteriak-teriak gaje ala fangirling melihatnya. Such a Romantic Moment~ tadi itu, pikir keduanya.

"Jonginie cuman belcanda kok Kyungie _hyung_. Jonginie kan udah janji gak bakal ninggalin Kyungie _hyung_ lagi," ujar Jongin masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

Kyungsoo memeluk kembali tubuh Jongin dari depan dengan kepala tertunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tertutupi sedikit oleh wig rambut panjang yang ia pakai. "Makacih Jonginie. Kyungie juga janji gak bakal bikin Jonginie cedih atau kecewa lagi cama Kyungie. Kyungie juga gak bakalan lagi nolak pelmintaan Jonginie, " gumamnya pelan dengan senyum kecil yang bertengger di wajah cantiknya.

Jongin tersenyum makin lebar. "Kalau gitu ayo kita danca _hyung_~," Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias dengan ajakkan Jongin tersebut. Disisi lain, Vict mulai memainkan alunan music melodi untuk dansa.

Kyungsoo menarik sedikit tubuhnya disaat lengan kanan Jongin mulai memeluk pinggang mungilnya lalu menariknya kembali. Sedangkan lengan kiri Kyungsoo mulai melingkar di pinggang Jongin. Jari-jemari lengan kiri Jongin menggenggam erat jari-jemari lengan kanan Kyungsoo dan mengangkatnya sedikit seperti apa yang Vict ajarkan kemarin saat latihan.

Kyungsoo maupun Jongin saling melempar senyum dan tawa saat mereka mulai melakukan gerakkan dansa berduaan saja di panggung. Bergerak ke arah kanan dan ke arah kiri secara bergantian dan bersamaan. Vict juga Taeyeon tidak henti-hentinya memekik bahagia melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdansa diatas panggung sana yang terlihat begitu mesra.

Para murid memandang kagum dan iri dengan Jongin juga Kyungsoo yang berdansa dipanggung. Baekhyun bahkan merengek pada Chanyeol agar mereka berdua juga berdansa seperti Jongin dan Kyungsoo dipanggung. HunHan dan ChenMin juga SuLay malahan sudah ikut berdansa di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing dengan gerakkan dansa ala kadarnya. Kris masih terlihat malu-malu juga ragu-ragu untuk mengajak Tao berdansa. Dimana sang panda tengah memandang kagum pada sosok Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang masih berdansa dipanggung sana. Tao tidak tahu menahu jika Kris disampingnya tengah berperang batin dan berusaha untuk bisa mengajaknya berdansa juga.

"Kyungie _hyung_ memang cangat cantik~~" puji Jongin pada Kyungsoo disela-sela dansa mereka berdua. Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya berdansa dengan Kyungsoo sekarang. Dan melihat sosok Kyungie _hyungnya_ yang berdandan seperti perempuan sekarang ini, benar-benar sangat cantik dimata Jongin,malah lebih cantik dari _eommanya _sendiri.

Wajah Kyungsoo merona oleh pujian yang diberikan Jongin padanya. Ia mempotkan bibirnya lucu. "Kyungie bukan pelempuan Jonginie," elaknya.

"Tapi _hyung_ benelan cantik kok~,"

"Uhh… makacih Jonginie,"

"Kalau Jonginie udah gede. Jonginie pengen Kyungie _hyung_ jadi ictlinya Jonginie. Jonginie pengen nikah cama Kyungie _hyung _juga. Teluc kita beldua punya anak dan hidup bahagia celamanyaaaa~~. Kaya dlama ini, kan Cindelela cama pangelannya juga hidup bahagia celamanya ehehehe" Jongin mulai meracau tidak jelas dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa dengan renyah.

"Kyungie juga belcedia kok jadi ictlinya Jonginie dan nikah cama Jonginie cuatu caat nanti~. Kyungie mau jadi Cindelelanya Jonginie,"

Kyungoo semakin merona setelah mengucapkan kata-kata diatas. Membuat Jongin merasa gemas dengan Kyungie _hyungnya_. Dengan polosnya ia menghentikan gerakkan dansa mereka dan mulai mencium bibir manis Kyungsoo. Bocah lelaki manis bermata bulat itu awalnya terkejut namun setelahnya ia menerima ciuman Jongin begitu saja.

Kali ini, ciuman yang Jongin berikan pada bibir Kyungsoo begitu dalam dan lama dari biasanya. Jongin tidak tahu kenapa ia terus menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo pun tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak menarik kepalanya saat Jongin terus menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Para murid pun hanya bisa diam melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Jongin maupun Kyungsoo diatas sana. Vict dan Taeyeon… ehhh mereka berdua malah tiduran di lantai alias pingsan dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah merah segar - mimisan -.

**TBC**

Next Drama Version : Sleeping Beauty / Snow White *masih dipertimbangkan*

Main Cast : SuLay

Spesial thanks to :

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics, Oh Hannie, NicKyun, Nada Lim, chinderella cindy, is0live89, Cho Seo Ryun, Aiiu d'freaky, Kopi Luwak, Lee EunSook, MichiMizuka, Nurfadillah, PiCaPiQi 10x * deep bow* ****, ajib4ff, Milky Andromeda, CallMeThes42, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, needtexotic, IrmLovEXO, Vicky98Amalia, awlia chan :3, nandamahjatia97, Tania3424, PandaJi, tiikaaa, A Y P, 7D, SG1Lay, BLUEFIRE0805, tingkeobel, kristao-v, Ohani, yipan-jul, kimberlyjj, 48 13x *deep bow* :*, Lee Eunin, URuRuBaek, kim hyena, Deer Panda, SonExotics Wu Fan, SuLay Daughter, housegirlattack, Woles, JenJennyJennifer, HyoDin EXOstan, ChoiHanna, .**

Mind to Review again? #sambil ngesot :D


End file.
